Devastation
by Kataanglover98
Summary: When Aang loses his memory of the war in a battle against Fire Nation Rebels he can only remember the first twelve years of his life. Will the gang be able to restore his memory, or will he be left not remembering any of his training, friends, adventures, or worst of all, Katara...
1. Hurt

**So here is a new story, I hope you guys like it. I have published one story before this for Kataang as well, so this is not my first one. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ATLA does not own me, and I don't own it. :)**

* * *

**Chapter One-Hurt**

Katara's mind races as she plops down on her soft bed. She smiles into the sheets. _Had that really just happened? Please don't be a dream, please don't be a dream! _Katara thinks to herself. Another smile slips across her face as she thinks back to the kiss that just happened. The kiss that she will never forget, ever, in her lifetime; the kiss her true love just gave her.

At first she was uncertain about her feelings for him, she knew she loved him, but she had to disguise it. She didn't want to fall in love with him, only because she didn't want to get hurt. Now Katara knows that she can't get hurt. So she can finally let the flood gates open and confess her feelings. That kiss, that marvelous kiss on Iroh's balcony. Aang kissed her so passionately and held her so tight. She did the same back. Katara screams into her pillow as she tries to get rid of the adrenalin rush coarsening through her body. She loves Aang. Now she is certain because peace is restored and nothing else bad can happen.

* * *

One year later

* * *

Katara hysterically sobs over Aang's lifeless body. It all happened so fast. Small fires still burn by her feet. A pool of blood was under Aang from his open skull bleeding. Sokka and Toph stand behind Katara letting tears drip down their faces.

No one knew the attack was coming. The Fire Nation rebel's attacked so quickly, not even Toph could give a proper warning before they showed up. They surrounded Iroh's tea shop leaving them with no escape. Literally hundreds and hundreds were lined up around the shop, ready to fight. Katara fought off the fire attacks, putting out the flames with her Waterbending. Toph took care of the Di Le agents, fending off their striking earth attacks. Sokka did the best he could to protect himself and injure as many rebels as possible. Then Aang bent all elements determined to protect himself and his friends. He went into the Avatar state, his tattoos a godly glow. He was sane and completely stable. All he did was summon the power of the past Avatars to his advantage. However, Aang paid the ultimate price. His heart no longer had a steady beat to it. It would just pump small amounts of blood every couple of seconds, but nothing more.

Katara thought back to what had happened before, what caused this. _Aang just entered the Avatar State. Every one stands by and watches. His power is incredible. He is fending off the many who tried to come at him. He was distracted. That's what caused this horrific tragedy. Di Lee agent's leapt from the ground so quickly that Katara barely saw it. Before anybody knew it one flung a large boulder at Aang's bald head. It hit it's mark, right in the back. Aang collapsed to the floor. His breathing labored and his eyes barely open his tattoos glow slowly fading away. Katara didn't even have time to scream before the next bolder hit him on the crown of the head, knocking him out. _

_She leapt at them as they slammed another bolder into Aang's skull. That would be the last Earthbending they would ever do._

_Katara was now on autopilot. She ran as fast as she could to Aang, flinging sharp ice crystals at any one who tried to stop her. The same Di Lee agent's that flung the boulders at Aang stepped in front of Katara, ready to fight. With a fluid motion Katara knocked them all off their feet with a water whip. Then she struck them, sending deadly ice towards their limbs. Aang wouldn't want her to kill. So she honored what she knew he would want, but left them for the advancing Fire Lord. _

_Zuko got to the Di Lee agents just in time to see Katara fall to her knees next to Aang and begin treating his mangled skull with healing water. _

Iroh ran as fast as he could up to the three sobbing teens. Zuko trailed behind, leading healers up to Aang. Both also had tears brimming in their eyes. Without a word the healers swiftly took Aang from Katara's shaking arms and took him into the tea shop only yards away.

Katara looked to her blood covered hands. Aang's head had broken open in several different areas letting blood flow from the cuts onto her hands. Katara couldn't take it, her hysterias becoming more violent. Instantly she wiped her hands rapidly on her clothes, as if Aang's blood was some kind of poison. Now whimpering with each hard stroke she gave to her over dress wanting the blood off her hands. "Get off. Get off. GET OFF!" she finally scram at the top of her lungs.

Toph and Sokka both flinched at the sudden outburst. However after the outburst Katara doubled over sobbing violently into her open palms that were still stained the eerie shade of red.

Iroh had gone with the healers to help in some way, but his nephew stayed. Sheepishly Zuko slowly made his way over to Katara's shaking form and put a light hand on her back. Sokka then followed and instantly took his weeping sister into his arms, holding her tightly in his embrace. Zuko nervously patted her back when Toph comes up. She instantly walks in front of Katara and grabs her face and takes it away from Sokka's chest. Katara looks up at Toph's glassy eyes. She would have thought to hear something from Toph, something reassuring. Or maybe she just hoped for an actual hug from her blind friend, but instead she got the total opposite.

Toph holds up Katara's head with one hand and then raises the other. In a swift movement Toph slaps Katara's cheek. Katara's eyes go wide and she cradles her stinging cheek in her palm. "Get a hold of yourself Sugar Queen," she yells at her friend. "I know you are in love with Aang and all but seriously, crying won't didly squat for him. Get up and do something!"

All Toph gets is three surprised eyes gazing back at her. She feels the surprise and sighs. "Well, you guys can be all surprised if you want, but I'm going to see how Aang is." Toph says then gets up from her bent over position and begins to walk away.

Katara wipes the tears from her eyes and stands up abruptly, leaving Zuko and Sokka still in the kneeling position. "Toph is right," Katara says wiping her cheeks viciously leaving them red. "Crying won't help Aang." And with that said, Katara walks away swiftly, waiting to hear if Aang will be ok, or not. _He will be fine, _Katara thinks. _Fine, completely fine. Fine, fine… _That word kept echoing in Katara's conscious.

Finally Katara makes it inside the Tea Shop. She weaves through the tables, to a stair case that leads to the loft upstairs. Swiftly she bolts up the steps, to find Toph sitting on the couch looking rather board. Iroh is sitting at the table fiddling with his thumbs and looking blankly into the distance.

Katara can hear the faint voices of the healers in Aang's room down the hall. Swiftly making her way across the wooden floor Katara slips into the chair next to Iroh. "What's the news?" she asks.

Iroh sighs, "There is none yet." He states flatly.

"They won't even let us in." Toph states.

Just then Zuko and Sokka materialize through the door and take a seat. Every one sits in silence for hours on end, thinking, processing, and praying.

As the sun is setting Katara can't take it any longer she needs to talk to the healers. She pushes up from the table, and uses her slightly weak legs to walk to Aang's room down the hall.

The door is closed and healers hushed voices can be heard from the other side. Shyly Katara brings her hand up to knock, only to have the door open abruptly. Katara's dark hair flutters slightly from the breeze the door created. "We need more cloth." The male healer states flatly.

"Um, oh. Uh, alright, I will just go tell Iroh," Katara says a little flustered. She turns to get the cloths, but turns back. "Is Aang, is he going to be okay?"

The healer looks at her with sadness in his eyes, "Go get those cloths, please." Is all he says before he shuts the door hastily. Katara tries to swallow the lump forming in the back of her throat. The healer didn't make it sound like Aang was going to be alright. Quickly Katara walks into the living room and looks to Iroh, "Iroh," his head turns, "They need more cloth." She states weakly.

Iroh slowly gets up from his chair and walks over to a row of cabinets and opens them. He pulls out a bundle of white cloth from the cabinet then shuts it. Iroh then walks over to her without a word and hands her the cloth. Katara grabs the cloth then turns on her heels and heads back towards Aang's room. She knocks on his door and the same healer comes to it. Instantly her eyes fix on Aang's abdomen, the only part of his body not obstructed from view by the swarming healers. His chest rises and falls at a somewhat steady matter, and that's all she could hope for.

Katara lets out the breath she was holding and absentmindedly hands the cloths the healer. Once the healer had the cloths in his hands he abruptly shuts the door, leaving Katara face to face with the dark wood.

With heavy steps Katara drags her feet to the other side of the hallway. Sliding down the wall she hits the wooden ground. Katara's eyes never leave the door in front of her. _I never got to tell him,_ Katara thought will drowsy eyes, _I never got to tell him I love him._

And once that thought races through her tired mind her eyes close and she falls into a restless slumber.

* * *

Katara is awoken by someone slightly shaking her hunched shoulders. She opens her eyes tiredly and surveys her surroundings wondering why she is not in her bed. Sokka's cobalt blue eyes stare into her drowsy ones. Katara averts her eyes from his gaze to find she is in the hall way, with a blanket draped over her shoulders. She turns her gaze back to Sokka. "Hey, guess what," he asks with happy eyes. Katara looks at him with confusion. "Aang's awake," Sokka states happily.

At the mention of Aang's name it instantly perks Katara up. She pops up from her bent over position and leaps across the hall to Aang's closed door. Shyly she knocks on the mahogany door, suddenly feeling butterflies form in her stomach, but why?

The door opens and the face of a smiling healer greats her. The healer opens the door to let Katara in.

Once Katara sees Aang awake, sitting up, and alert she can't control herself. "Oh my spirits, Aang. I'm so happy you're alright," she exclaims racing over to him to embrace the Airbender. She wraps her trembling arms around Aang. He however, doesn't hug her back. His strong arms just dangle down by his sides. Katara looks up quizzically to Aang, amazed to find he looks quite confused as well. "Aang?" she asks looking into those stormy eyes that brim with confusion.

Aang clears his throat and looks at Katara with pure horror, confusion, and sadness. Making those grey eyes of Aang's seem empty. "And, who are you?" he asks. As much as Katara wants to believe he is playing a horrible joke on her, she can't. No lies show in Aang's silver eyes.

He has no idea who stands in front of him.

* * *

**So did you like it? Should I post more chapters, or is this stupid? Please tell me, because I'm not sure that I'm going to post more chapters unless I know people like it. Please review! :)**


	2. Forgotten

**Well I finally finished the second chapter, sorry I've been super busy. I hope you like it, I had a really bad case of writers block for awhile, wondering what to do next, so hope that didn't effect the story... :l Now please Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like I own Avatar the Last Airbender?**

* * *

**Chapter Two-Forgotten **

Katara just looks at Aang shocked. Her heart dropped to her stomach. _He can't forget. How could he forget?_ Katara asks herself. "Aang come on. You know me. It's me Katara." Katara tells him in a pleading voice.

Aang just looks at her again with confusion etched into features. Katara fights back tears, _He forgot. I'm forgotten,_ She thinks to herself. Slowly she rises from her bent over position and turns her head to a shocked healer. Katara walks over and grabs her arm with a hard grip and leads her out of the room. Once the door to Aang's room closes Katara begins to speak in a hushed tone, "Why didn't you let me know there was memory loss before I came into the room?" Katara questions.

The healer looks at her sadly, "Master Katara, we had no idea there was some kind of memory loss, honestly. Once he had woken up he didn't know where he was, but that's normal in most cases. We asked him if he would like to be visited by his friends. He said yes," The healer paused and took a deep breath. "Master Katara, I promise you that we will find some way to fix this. It is possible, however, that the hits to his head were too great to be able to come back from. Actually it's a miracle he woke up." She tells Katara with a bow then enters his room again.

Katara looked up at the ceiling and bites her bottom lip. She swallows hard and turns around to go into the living room. As she enters she can see that Iroh has his back to her and is at the stove, cooking. Toph is sprawled out on the couch. Sokka and Zuko then sit at the table playing Pi Sho.

Iroh turns from the stove and see's Katara. "How is he?" he asks.

Katara sighs. "He doesn't remember me." She states with a quivering voice.

Sokka looks up from his Pi Sho game once he hears that. "Katara, this isn't the time to joke around." He says with a serious stare.

Katara balls her fists in anger. "Sokka, since when do I prank? And why, of all the things in the world, would I prank you on this?" She asks, trying to keep her voice at a regular volume.

Sokka opens his mouth, but shuts it quickly. Knowing his little sister has a point. "So he doesn't remember you?" he asks.

Just then Toph pops up from her laid back position. "Wait, if Twinkle Toes doesn't remember Sugar Queen. Then how would he remember any of us?" She asks to the wall in front of her.

Iroh sets down a plate he was holding and leans on the counter. "Toph has a point." Iroh states about to continue the sentence before Toph interrupts.

Toph sighs. "Of course I have a point." She states.

Iroh shoots Toph a small glare for interrupting then continues what he was going to say. "If Aang can't remember Katara, the first person he saw when he got out of that iceberg, and his girlfriend, he isn't going to remember us." Iroh states sadly.

Katara nods her head sadly.

"Well on the bright side, he won't remember me trying to capture him." Zuko says jokingly, trying to lighten the mood. Everyone glares at him. "Sorry." Zuko states hanging his head.

Sokka stands up and walks over to Katara, "Well what do we do then?" he asks.

"The only thing we can do is try to help him gain his memory back." Katara says quietly.

A smile creeps onto Sokka's face. "Momo!" he shouts.

"That could work, we found Momo together," Katara says thinking it over. "Let's do it." She says.

"Great!" he says loudly before walking over to the counter and grabbing Momo who was enjoying the berries laid out for him.

Momo crawls up to Sokka's shoulder and wraps his tail around the warrior's neck. Sokka smiles widely at the lemur and walks to Aang's room. Katara peers down the hallway at her brother who disappears into Aang's room. The door closes lightly and Katara scampers down the hall. She presses her ear against the door and listens. At first the only thing she could hear was the pounding of her pulse in her ears. "Aang?" Sokka's voice calls out.

Silence continues. "Who are you," Aang's now small voice asks. "I don't know you people." He states, frustration in his tone.

Sokka clears his voice loudly. "I know this confusing right now, but just listen. I'm going to try to help you."Sokka tells him strongly. Silence again.

Katara presses her ear closer to the door, trying to take in every noise on the other side of the door. "I'm fine though," Aang argues raising his voice to just below a shout. "I have a life at the Air Temple, but the people here are holding me back," Aang yells his voice quivering slightly. "Why don't you people want me to go home?" Aang asks his heartbreak almost audible. Katara brings her hand up to her mouth, a single tear rolling down her cheek. Aang doesn't remember running away. He must be so confused, and heartbroken. Katara just wanted to run into the room and wrap her loving arms around his neck to comfort him.

Sokka abruptly opens the door, tears in his eyes. That must have hurt him to. He looks at Katara with wet eyes. "I didn't have the heart to tell him." Sokka squeaks.

Katara nods her head understanding Sokka. She unfolds her arms and he walks into them, she needing a hug as much as he did. "I've never seen him like that. That's not Aang." Sokka tells Katara.

Katara pulls away, feeling Momo switch to her own shoulder. "I know, but I'm sure Aang's still in there. The Aang who saved the world." She reassures Sokka swiping a piece of hair from his forehead in a motherly way.

Sokka nods, trying to convince himself everything was going to be ok. Katara gives him a reassuring smile. "How are you doing?" he asks her.

Katara looks away for the first time since he had come from Aang's room. "I'm trying." Is all she tells Sokka.

Sokka gazes at his sister, wanting to know what to do for her. "What can I do?" he asks placing a hand on her shoulder.

Katara looks to her brother. "_You_, yourself can't do anything, the only thing that can stop this pain is getting Aang back." She tells him in a strong voice. Sokka was amazed with his sister's strength.

"Alright then. We are going to get Aang back," Sokka tells her. "Because you know how much I hate to see you hurt."

Katara gives Sokka a small smile trying to tell him she'll be fine, and then retreats back to her own room where she can cry without an audience. She knows that she was forgotten.

The next day was hard for everyone. Aang came out of his room for a walk, the healers attempt at jogging his memory.

Katara sat cross-legged on the couch next to Zuko, who was playing with fire. Toph stands by the counter staring into the distance as Sokka talks quietly to her. Iroh is downstairs taking care of his costumers. Aang walks into the room with a healer at his side. He nervously twiddles his thumbs as he passes, and Sokka ceases to talk to Toph as Aang walks by. As Aang looks up he sets his eyes on Toph and him smiles slightly. Toph can feel his stare and her eyes go wide and turns to Sokka horrified.

Finally Aang leaves the room quietly and Sokka questions Toph. "What was that about?" he asks leaning on the counter.

Toph has to gulp down her lunch as she speaks of what she just felt. "When Twinkle Toes looked at me, I could feel the stare," she grimaces. "But the worst part is that his heart sped up, it sped up like how it would when he used to look at Sugar Queen." Toph says with wide eyes, horror written all over her futures.

* * *

**Ok I totally understand if you hate me for how Aang is with Toph, but I figured that tension is tension. Don't worry Kataang will come, there will be NO Taang in this story! Only one sided. But again if you hate me I understand, that wasn't supposed to happen. And many of you may be asking what happened to Aang's unconditional love for Katara? Well it's still there I assure you, but brain injeries can change you, and right now he has changed... **

**Sorry... :s I'm a horrible person. Next chapter will come soon though. **


	3. Broken

**Well every one, I can't tell you how much your reviews make me happy. I love to read the reviews and I am so glad all of you are enjoying the story. Now lately I have gotten some suggestions on things I should do in the story I thank you all for doing that. I am taking all of your ideas into my notes, so please if you have a idea of something I should do in the story, please tell me, I would love to hear. I love your reviews sooooooo much, you don't know how much it means to me as a writer to have so many people enjoying my stories, so to all who have been reading my stories, or have faved me, know that I really am really appreciative of it! YOU GUYS ROCK! :D **

**Now I have Finally come out with the new chapter, I hope you like it! Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: Do I even have to say it...Fine, I don't own ATLA! **

* * *

**Chapter 3-Broken**

Both talked in hushed tones, hoping not to arouse the sleeping friends in the different rooms. "Snoozles, we need to tell her." Toph argues in a whisper with Sokka.

Sokka shakes his head, making his let down hair fly all over his face. "No, Katara will be broken hearted, even more than she is right now." Sokka tells Toph.

Toph sighs loudly, "Sokka," Toph says, now beyond annoyed with Sokka. Sokka could tell to, Toph rarely calls him Sokka. "Sure Sugar Queen will be broken hearted, yes, but don't you think it would hurt more if she found out and that we kept it from her. I get you're trying to protect your sister, but really you're not helping her." Toph states, determination in her eyes. She wasn't going to give up.

Sokka slouches in defeat. "Alright, but let me do the talking." Sokka tells Toph, looking her in the eyes.

Toph begins to walk away. "I'll only let you do the talking if you don't screw it up." She states over her shoulder.

* * *

"Katara, we need to talk." Sokka tells his sister.

Katara turns her eyes from her scrolls she was reading on the couch, to her brother. "Kay, what do you need to talk about?" She asks scooting over, getting nervous at Sokka and Toph's serious expressions.

Sokka takes a seat and stares into his sister eyes. "It's about Aang." Sokka states without emotion.

Katara shifts in her seat. "Alright." She says, her nerves getting stronger in the pit of her stomach.

"Well, there isn't a good way to put this," Sokka says looking down and rubbing his neck. Katara narrows her eyes, waiting to hear what was wrong with Aang. "Well, yesterday Toph made an interesting discovery," Sokka looks up to Katara making sure he wasn't going too fast for her. "Toph, she found out that Aang may, possibly, like her." Sokka tells Katara giving her a nervous smile.

Katara makes her eyes into small slits. "What do you mean by, like?" she asks.

Sokka gulps, nervous. "Um, well, Toph noticed Aang's vibrations, and she said that that was how fast his heart used to race when he would look at you." Sokka tells her, his heart ripped out by Katara's expression to his words.

Katara thinks about what Sokka just said, before it sinks in. Tears begin to flow from her eyes. "You're lying!" she screams completely heartbroken.

"Sugar Que-I mean Katara, it's the truth." Toph tells Katara.

The Waterbender knew that Toph wouldn't lie about something like this, but it was easier for her to believe it was a lie, than the truth. Sokka wouldn't lie about it either; he lived to make sure Katara was happy. "No! He still loves me! He has to! How could he not love me! He told me he would always and forever love me," Katara screams at the top of her lungs through her sobbing tears. "I don't believe you!" she screams at them before marching out of the room, her cheeks stained with tears. She lied; she believed every word they had said.

As Katara is stomping out and into the hall, Aang walks by. He holds roses in his hands. Once he sees Katara's tear stained cheeks his eyebrows knit together in concern. "Hey, are you ok?" Aang asks. He didn't even know her, but that's how he is, he cares for everyone.

Katara didn't even listen to his question as she sped past him more tears coming down her cheeks. Under her shaky voice Katara mutters the two words that she never thought she would have to say, "We're over." She quietly says before entering her room, slamming the door shut and locking it.

Toph can hear the door slam shut and she jumps. Katara believed them, but she didn't want to. However, Toph's stomach churns as she can feel soft footsteps coming to join her and Sokka.

"Hi," Aang says to Toph. She resists the urge to throw up right there. He had a curtain flirting voice in him. "What's your name?" Aang asks going up on his tip toes before planting his feet on the ground again.

"You already know my name." Toph snaps folding her arms across her chest.

Aang's vibrations show embarrassment. "Oh, I should have guessed, you were one of my friends. Weren't you?" He asks.

Toph glares at where she believes his head is. "Ya, _just_ friends." Toph tells him rolling her pale eyes, emphasizing _just_.

Aang smiles, and holds out the roses in his hand to Toph. Toph didn't take them from him. "Well, I got you some flowers." Aang states nervous that Toph didn't take them.

By this point Sokka couldn't stay in the room without punching Aang in the face. How could he do that to Katara? Sokka storms out of the room, Toph wanting to follow him. She hated him for leaving her alone with love sick Aang. "I don't like flowers." She states sharply.

Toph could feel the disappointment in Aang's vibrations and she couldn't help but be almost…happy. _Who cares if he lost his memory, no bald guy flirts with me, especially when he has a girlfriend._ Toph thinks to herself. "Oh, why?" Aang asks bringing her from her thoughts.

"I'll give you one word. Blind." Toph snaps before stomping out of the room. Aang was getting on her nerves. And the worst part was because of Aang's little crush Katara would probably never want to talk to her again. Toph wouldn't blame her though, she would be furious if she was in Katara's shoes.

* * *

Katara had sobbed for far too long to count and now her body was exhausted. She could barely move her arms and legs. That's how much energy she spent dwelling on Aang. _He's gone for good._ Katara tells herself, but mentally slaps herself afterwards. Aang will come back to her, he has to. Katara couldn't give up on him when she has barely tried. If Aang was in her situation, he would go to the end of the earth and back to get her back. "I have to keep trying." Katara tells herself aloud and wipes her tear stained cheeks. Pushing herself up into a sitting position took extra work from her fatigued body, but she manages. Once she is sitting she pulls her legs against her chest and wraps her arms around them. What could she do to make him remember?

Before she could ponder her question any longer a small knock came on the door. Katara wrinkled her brow, confused. The only one who would knock on her door was Aang-Sokka and Toph would usually just barge in-but he wasn't going to pay her a visit as long as his memory wasn't intact. "Come in." Katara calls in a small voice and rests her chin on her knees. This action makes some of her let down hair fall over her shoulders and brush against her legs.

Slowly the door opens and a head pokes in, Toph's head. "Hi Toph." Katara says, trying her best not to be mad at her Earthbender friend. Really Toph did nothing wrong, this was all going on in Aang's mind, but she's the one who won his heart. Katara knew for a fact that Toph must feel absolutely appalled by Aang's affections towards her, but that doesn't mean Katara still doesn't feel jealous. She was mad, angry, confused, and jealous that Aang has feelings for Toph and not her. His brain injury affected him, she already knew that, but she hoped that if he didn't get his memory back, he would fall in love with her again. Aang didn't however, and it made Katara feel broken.

Toph has tears dwelling in her eyes. "Aren't you mad at me?" She asks standing with her head faced towards the ground.

Katara shakes her head silently but then remembers her friends blind eyes. "No," Katara stops and thinks about it. "Well, ya, a little. I'm not mad at you exactly, I'm just mad that Aang has feelings for you now and not me," Katara thinks again. "I'm jealous," She states finally telling herself she's not going to give into the tears welling in her eyes. "I'm jealous that he has feelings for you, and he doesn't pay any mind to me anymore. Do you understand?" Katara's tone was sober, but still had a down beat to it.

Toph walks closer but slowly. She turns her head up and focuses her gaze straight in front of her. "Sugar Queen, I mean Katara," Toph says with a grimace, embarrassed she couldn't get past the nicknames for the serious moment. "You know I don't like Aang like that, right?" Toph asks.

"Yes, I do." Katara states calm in her voice but her calming, motherly tone was off, something didn't seem right in her words.

"Katara, you know I don't like Aang." Toph says more like a statement than a question.

The Waterbender pops her head up to look at Toph, "I do. I'm just trying to cope with it." Katara informs her blind friend.

Toph looks towards the ground again. "I'm sorry Aang did that to you, but I promise we will get him back, even if I have to beat him senseless for it to click." Toph states, wanting Katara to have Aang back, and not having to worry about his _crush_ on her anymore.

A small smile comes onto Katara's sad features and Toph smiles once she feels Katara's heart lighten a small bit. "It's alright Toph, it not your fault. But you couldn't be more right, we are going to get Aang back. No matter what." Katara tells Toph. She didn't want to have to feel _broken_ any more.

* * *

**So I want to know if this chapter was as stupid as I think it was. Did you like it. I'm reading it back and scowling myself for not giving you a better chapter. Sorry. Hopefully it was still good though, maybe, maybe not? But you know the drill by now, I need to know! So you need to REVIEW! **

**Again though, I need to thank you for reviewing, all of those who have been, I love it, as I said before. So don't be a stranger! Review! And again just another reminder, THERE WILL BE NO TAANG! If you can't tell, Toph is far from ever wanting to become a couple with Aang. Just a reminder.**

** Please Review! Thank you! :) :) :D KATAANG FOREVER!**


	4. Hope

**Hi everyone, here it is...Thank you by the way for not hating me for throwing in that surprise in chapter 2. I love the reviews I have gotten and some of the new ideas I'm getting are great! I love them and will certanly use some of the ideas. Well sorry it took so long to get this out, I've been working on it all day today. Then my account went haywire, so ya. But I finally got it done! So Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Whatever, I don't own ATLA...**

* * *

**Chapter 4-Hope**

Everyone sat around the loft, board, trying to come up with ideas on how to get Aang back. Sokka perks up from his slouched over position at the table. "Maybe we could have a memory circle." He says looking over everyone's faces.

Katara looks up to her brother from the couch. "What do mean?" She asks confused. What was a memory circle supposed to be?

"Well, Aang doesn't even know our names, or elements, or whatever." Sokka tells the four people staring at him wondering what to call is talent.

Iroh turns his mind to think about Sokka's words. "Well, that might help him. If he hears our names and elements, then maybe he would remember something." Iroh says agreeing.

Sokka looks to Katara for confirmation. Katara looks to her brother and thinks it over. "It couldn't hurt." She says giving into Sokka.

Sokka smiles widely, "Sweet!" he exclaims.

"Well, who's going to tell Twinkle Toes about this?" Toph asks picking at her toes.

Sokka smiles nervous and tries to keep still so Toph couldn't see him so she couldn't throw a rock at his head. "Well, since Aang likes you and all…" Sokka says trailing off.

"I'm not going anywhere near that lovesick creep!" Toph shouts bending a piece of the metal table up to his face.

Sokka barely misses getting hit square in the jaw. "Well, he may only listen to you." Sokka argues stepping away from the table.

Toph sighs, furious. If she was a Firebender steam would be coming out her ears. "Fine," she shouts, in defeat, knowing Sokka may very well be right. "But it doesn't mean I'm going to be happy about it!" She yells before stomping out. She hated being able to sway Aang's judgment, that's what Katara was reserved for.

Katara sits on the couch in deep though when Zuko leaves his chair at the table and walks over to her. "Hey, are you alright?" He asks plopping down on the couch next to Katara.

The young Waterbender nods her head sadly. "Ya, I'm fine, just a new challenge," Katara states turning her eyes to Zuko's hazel ones. "Just a lot to have to process and get used to, that's all," She explains. "It's funny I helped end the war, but this is one of my hardest challenges to deal with," She stops for a minute and continues to explain, "Loosing him and all."

Zuko nods his head understanding. "I understand. This must be hard for you." He says.

"Ya, it is, but I'm determined to get Aang back." Katara says strongly.

Just then Toph walks in with fists clenched, holding chocolates. Instantly she walks past Sokka and throws them out the window. Then only after the chocolates have fallen to meet the earth and splatter open with a crash, did Toph walk over to a wide eyed Sokka. Once she is standing in front of Sokka, who is looking out the window sadly. Toph then smacks his cheek sending an echo of her hard hit through the room. "Ow," Sokka states holding his cheek in his hands. "What did you do that for?" he asks loudly wincing in pain.

Toph backs away a bit. "I did that because when I told Aang about our little meeting we're having for him, and he agreed. But after he agreed he gave me a box of chocolates, being all flirtatious!" She says anger filling her blind eyes.

"Well why did you throw out the chocolates?" Sokka asks looking towards the window, still holding his stinging cheek.

Toph sighs in anger, "Because I'm not going to eat chocolates given to me by a bald guy!" Toph answers in a yell before plopping down angrily in a dinning chair. She sits pouting with her arms folded across her chest.

"Is Aang coming?" Iroh asks the pouting Earthbender, trying to change the conversation.

"Yes." She snaps.

Katara inhales sharply as Toph says this. She sits looking to her hands. How could Aang be so in love with Toph? It made no since, he was as far from an Earthbender as possible. Even if he regained his memory, would he fall in love with Katara again? Or did Toph have his heart for the rest of eternity? Katara's thoughts are interrupted by Zuko softly nudging her with his elbow. "What?" She asks blinking her eyes out of her thoughts to see everyone including Aang staring at her.

"Are you ready?" Iroh asks.

Katara smiles shyly at Iroh. "Of course," she states. "Why wouldn't I be?" she asks looking at her hands and picking at her fingernails, avoiding Aang's gaze.

Iroh begins to talk again, "So Aang, we are very familiar with you," Iroh pauses. "But I don't think you remember us very well." Iroh states.

"Yep." Is Aang's reply. He couldn't help but pay attention to the girl sitting across from him on the couch. Her coffee colored hair had slight waves to it, and it fell to just below her chest. Slightly darker skin than his covered her body, and tan color. Two small loops are pinned to the back of her head. Her deep blue eyes avert his gaze. She looks uncomfortable. She picks at her slender fingers slightly. The dress she wears outlines her curves. She was beautiful.

"So," Came a voice, breaking him out of his thoughts. It was the man who was older than anyone here. "Should we start?" he asks Aang.

Aang silently says yes with a nod of his head. "Alright, well I think this is how it should be done. I think that we should tell him our name, element, how we met him, and what our connection is to him," Iroh explains. "Sokka, do you want to go first?" Iroh asks.

Sokka gulps. "Sure," he says readying himself to talk to Aang. He looks him at Aang who sits on a dinning chair same as him. "I'm Sokka. I'm not a bender but I'm a warrior for the Southern Water Tribe. Well me and my sister found you, um, in the Water Tribe," Sokka tells Aang, glad to get away somewhat clean about telling Aang how they met. Katara didn't want him to know about the war yet, if his memory isn't back yet. "And me and you were really good friends." Sokka states looking to the wooden floor.

Iroh looks to his nephew. Zuko gets what his uncle is asking and speaks up, "So, I'm Zuko. I'm a Firebender. I met you in the Water Tribe, with Sokka and Katara," Zuko says glad that he dodged the full truth. "And we were friends, and I was your Firebending master."

Aang nods his head, getting everything. Iroh looks to Toph, "Toph, how about you next." Iroh states.

Toph sighs and sits up in her chair, "I'm Toph I'm an Earthbender I met you in the Earth Kingdom and I was your master for Earthbending and we were _just_ friends." Toph states flatly and fast.

Aang nods, he liked the name Toph. "Alright." Aang say's thinking about what she said, _just friends_.

Iroh shifts in his seat a little before stating his facts. "Alright, I'm Iroh, the Dragon of the West. I'm a Firebender. And I met you…" Iroh stops to think about it, when was the first time he really encountered Aang. "Well I guess the first time I met you was in a Ghost Town, and we are good friends." Iroh states calmly.

Katara looks up to see Iroh looking at her, pushing her. She shakes her head violently, not ready for this. Iroh wasn't going to take no for an answer, he nods his head with a strong stare in his gaze. Katara gulps, looking at Aang's staring eyes. "Ok," she says before she gets the courage to go on. "Well, I'm Katara. Um, I'm a Waterbender. I met you when um, I, uh…" Katara didn't know how to explain it without giving away that he was preserved for one hundred years. She didn't want Aang to have to find out yet.

Zuko placed a hand on her shoulder, "Katara, we can't keep it from him forever. You told him once, you can tell him again." Zuko tells her calmly while getting all of Aang's attention.

Katara clenches her fist. "But I didn't have to tell him, he found out by himself last time." Katara tells Zuko defensively.

"Tell me what." Aang speaks up.

Katara and Zuko turn back to face Aang. Zuko gives Katara a look that says go-ahead. "Well, um I found you in an iceberg." Katara chokes out, afraid of the conversation about to come.

Aang wrinkles his eyebrows in confusion. "What? In an iceberg," he asks. "Why?"

Katara swallows, "Well, um when you found out you where the avatar you ran away. That night you ran away, there was a storm, you and Appa got caught in it. You ended up crashing into the ocean of the South Pole and went into the Avatar State and saved Appa and yourself. You ended up being frozen in the iceberg for one hundred years," Katara tells him and looks up to see his reaction. "I broke you out one hundred years later…" Katara states, about to continue, but Aang stops her.

"I remember." Aang mumbles his eyes searching the floor.

Katara pops up, "You do!" She exclaims happily. Everyone else begins to congratulate each other before Aang breaks in.

"I only remember that night," he says to Katara. Looking her in the eyes. Her heart immediately sinks and the celebrating comes to abrupt halt, leaving Sokka's and Toph's hands frozen in the air. "The last memory I have is of going under the water and trying to make it back up to the top, and I looked over to Appa and my eyes slowly closed. I don't remember anything after that." He explains sadly.

Katara looks at him shocked and disappointed. Then her mind takes control from her. _If we jogged his memory of that night, then we have to be able to jog his memory on other things, _Katara thinks with a smile on her face. _There's still hope._ Katara tells herself.

* * *

**You guys liked it right? I tried to put a little dash of Kataang in there. I promis in the next chapters there will be alot more. I have a pretty good idea of whats going to happen in a coupld chapters or the next one, I'm not sure. But remember REVIEW. You all know how much I love your reviews! :)**


	5. Memory

**Hi every one. Here we are. It took me some while to get this done, for a little bit I didn't know what to do with this chapter. Finally I had some good ideas to put in this chapter. I do really hope you like this. Next chapter may very well have some Kataang in it so keep your eyes open. For right now, please Enjoy chapter 5! :)**

**Disclaimer: Do I really still have to do this? Fine, I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender. **

* * *

**Chapter 5-Memory**

"Well there has to be another idea on how to jog Aang's memory." Katara tells her brother.

Sokka looks up to the ceiling in thought. "Well why did you come to me?" he asks finally pointing out how Katara came to him instead of anyone else.

"Because you're kind of the plan guy." She answers.

Sokka rubs his chin in thought. "Alright, but I don't know what we could-Oh," He exclaims breaking into his own sentence. "Maybe we could go to some of the places we traveled to, and show him them. I don't know maybe act out what happened or something," Sokka suggests. "That might bring something back." Sokka states with a smug grin.

Katara thinks it over. "Sokka, that's actually a really good idea!" she exclaims. A wide smile spreads across both their faces. This may actually work.

"What's with the happy faces?" Iroh asks coming up from the small staircase, and stained apron tied around his waist.

Toph and Zuko follow up and appear in the door way, wearing aprons as well. They had finally started their shifts again. Both pull off their aprons, Zuko hangs his on a coat rack, were Toph lets her fall to the floor. She steps over the fabric and over to Sokka. She stands next to her friend. "Ya, what's with the upbeat vibrations?" Toph asks to the air in front of her.

"We came up with an idea that may help Aang with his memory." Sokka answers sitting down on the couch.

Toph collapses next to him onto the couch. She quickly scratches her armpit. "I'm waiting." She tells him.

Katara steps in before Sokka can answer. "Sokka came up with the idea to visit some of the significant places Aang has visited with us, then act out the events that happened." Katara explains.

Toph widens her eyes surprised. "Wow Snoozles, that idea is actually a really one." Toph congratulates Sokka.

Zuko comes up. "I think that really could work, and I get to chase Aang around again, just like old times," Zuko states jokingly. Sokka and Toph laugh and Katara tries, but can't. Zuko sees Katara not able to laugh at his joke. "Still not over that." He states flatly.

Katara shrugs her shoulders, "Guess not." She says honestly.

As their conversation takes a silence Aang walks into the room. "Hi everyone." He greets them. It's still weird not really knowing them, but they apparently are his good friends.

Everyone turns around. "Aang, I have good news." Don't you want to get your memory back?" Sokka asks.

Aang nods. He wanted to remember more than anything. Right now he was so confused. Everyone was so hopeful and expectant on a memory to pop up. "More than anything." Aang answers strong.

Sokka smiles. "Well we have a idea, but first I think you and Katara need to talk about something's." Sokka says eyeing his sister out of the corner of his eyes.

Katara widens her eyes. "What," she screeches. She turns to her brother. "Sokka, I can't tell him. Why can't you?" Katara asks through gritted teeth.

"He needs to hear it from you." Sokka answers pushing Katara towards Aang. Katara stumbles forward from the sudden push. She trips over her feet and has to gain her balance back and looks back to Sokka and gives him a hard glare and mouths _you're gonna get it_. Sokka raises his eyebrows before turning away and picking up a apron and walking down to the shop, everyone follows.

Katara closes her eyes and inhales deeply. She was going to kill them. She opens her eyes and stares into Aang's. Those strong grey eyes that resembled the storm clouds forming outside. "Hi," she says nervously. She takes a deep breath. "You might want to sit down for this," Katara tells him motioning towards the couch. Aang follows her arm to the couch and takes an uncomfortable seat. Was what she was about to say that bad? Katara comes and sits next to him on the couch and positions herself so that she could look at Aang. "You remember how I told you about the iceberg right?" Katara asks switching her voice to a motherly tone.

Aang nods his head focusing his gaze into Katara's blue eyes. They resembled two deep blue oceans. Aang didn't know why his connection to Katara was so strong, he thought he had feelings for Toph. "Alright, I'm going to start right after you vanished from the world. A little after you vanished, Fire Lord Sozin searched for the Avatar. He was an evil man. He planned to use a comet to his advantage, this comet makes Firebenders very powerful. Fire Lord Sozin wanted to _share _the Fire Nations greatness with the world, so he decided to force it upon everyone. He knew the Avatar would get in his way so he used the comet is called Sozin's Comet, because of what he did with it," Katara braced herself. "He used it to try to end the Avatar, so to be sure he killed the Avatar he wiped out the all the Air Nomads." Katara told him sheepishly.

Aang's face drops, "Wh-What?" he asks tears welling in his eyes.

Katara takes in a deep breath; she hated to see him so upset. "They didn't kill you however because you were frozen in the iceberg," Katara adds. "But over the time you were frozen, the world broke into chaos." Katara explains.

Aang knits his eyebrows together. "How long was I in the iceberg?" Aang asks.

Katara looks him over. "You didn't hear me last night," she asks. Aang shakes his head. "You were frozen for one hundred years." Katara informs softly.

Aang looked devastated. "Aang, are you ok?" Katara asks placing her hand on his shoulder.

Aang looks to her, a single tear rolling down his cheek. His grey eyes were filled with despair and sadness. "No, I'm not. I just found out I don't have a home, or anyone to go back to. I don't remember anything and to top it all off I get to find out I was missing for one hundred years." Aang says harshly with sadness hidden in his voice.

Katara bites her bottom lip. "Aang, it's not as bad as it seems…let me finish the story. I know that it's hard right now, I do," Katara tells him and reaches up to wipe the streak on his face the tear left behind. "But it gets better." She whispers, getting lost in his eyes. She looks over his facial features. Everything about him was beyond wonderful. His grey eyes that showed so much compassion and care for others. A straight nose that Katara loved to trace with her eyes. His once round childish face has been chiseled down to a slender masculine face. His strong jaw line had a slight curve to it. His ears now look normal size because of his growth into them. Then his arrow that is tattooed onto his forehead also looks better with Aang's growth over the past years.

Katara comes out of her daydream to find her hand still placed on Aang's cheek. Quickly she yanks it away and continues to talk as if nothing ever happened. "So Sokka and I broke you out, and for the first months we were alone, just you, me, and Sokka. Oh, and Zuko was sort of bad back then, and he tried to hunt you down. The reason he was hunting you down was because of his Father, Fire Lord Oazi. Oazi, was just as evil as Sozin. So when word got out that you were alive the Fire Nation was always on our trail. That made training you to fight the Fire Lord, so this war could end difficult. Zuko however was a different story at first. He was banished at the age of thirteen. His uncle, actually that's Iroh, took him to a battle meeting and Zuko spoke out of turn. To teach Zuko a lesson Oazi challenged him to a Agni Ki. Zuko lost because he didn't want to fight his father, and was banished from the Fire Nation to hunt the Avatar and bring the Avatar back to have his honor restored. That's why Zuko chased us. Then we found Toph at an Earthbending match and she became your bending teacher. Then Zuko he joined us later on, towards the end of the war. Once the war ended he became Fire Lord, but right now he is taking a vacation." Katara explains, looking Aang over to see if he was overwhelmed.

"Oh, so I apparently defeated the Fire Lord then." Aang concluded feeling sick. He really hoped he didn't kill him. No matter whom it is, killing isn't Aang. A small image poped up in Aang's mind, _He was looking down at a man with a facial hair. The man had anger and pure hatred in his eyes. Beads of sweat lay on the man crickled forhead. His hands and feet were incased in earth. Aang placed his hands on his forehead and chest. _Blackness came, Aang shakes his head, did he just have a memory.

"What is it?" Katara asks seeing Aang's confusion and fear.

Aang is silent for a minute. "I think I remember something." He says quietly.

Katara's heart jumps. "Really, what was it." she asks excitedly. He has had two memories in a twenty four hour peirod, and that's beyond good.

Aang begain to explain his memory, "I had this man in earth, his hands and feet. He looked furious. He wasn't waring shirt just red pants," Aang thought hard trying to remember any other details. "Oh, and I placed my hands on his head and chest," Aang stops to think if there was any more to tell. "I don't remember anymore." Aang tells Katara.

Katara's smile was as wide as it could be. He remembered a small little bit about the fight with Oazi. "Aang that's great," Katara exclaims. "You remember some of the fight with Oazi!" she tells him.

Aang, however was far from celebrating. All he could think about was if he killed him. He obviously defeated him somehow. Aang despretly hoped he didn't kill him. He doesn't kill no mater who it is. All life is sacred, that's what the munks taught him, and that's what he believes. He was going to honor that no matter what. That's why he is so fearful he did something he would regret for the rest of his life.

Katara sees the fear in his eyes and catches on to what he must be thinking. "Don't worry you didn't kill him. You did a interesting technique, where you took his bending away somehow. I think that's why you had your hands on his forehead and chest." Katara tells him, a small smile on her face. She was so proud of how Aang had stayed true to his beliefs and didn't kill him. That takes courage, and plain mortality. That was the man whose grandfather killed off Aang's entire race, but Aang still couldn't kill him.

Aang lets a sigh of relief pass his lips, "Good, because I wouldn't be able to live with myself." He tells Katara.

Katara smiles, _there's still some Aang in there, _she thinks to herself. _We just need to find the rest._

* * *

**Well you guys like? Hope you do. Personally this is one of my favorite chapter. I love how Katara and Aang are paying eachother more attention. But this isn't about how much I like it. It's about your thoughts. So did you like it. I made sure to get a small memory in there I thought it would be neat if Aang got a little glimse of the fight with Oazi. But please Review. I'm loveing all of your reviews and I am so happy everyone is likeing my new chapters! So Review, Review, Review! :) **


	6. Taking Off

**Ya, new chapter. I really wanted this finished today, so I've been working on this since like nine in the morning and now it's 4:45. But there is something I need to do. One of my reader came up with the idea of traveling(guitar-goddess16) So it's not fare if I take the credit for that amazing idea. But they suggested it to me and I loved the idea so I used it. So give props to them. **

**Anyway I came out with the new chapter. I'm adding a little bit more kataang to this one so hope you Enjoy! :)**

**Disclimer: I will never admit I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender...darn...**

* * *

**Chapter 6-Taking Off**

Katara sheepishly knocks on Aang's door. He hasn't come out at all today, not even for breakfast. Ever since last night when he locked himself in his room after their conversation he hasn't made a peep or come out of the room.

There was no answer to Katara's knock so she knocked again. "Come in," a feeble voice comes from the other side of the door.

Katara opens the door and steps in slowly. Aang sits on his bed studying his glider. Katara steps into the center of the room. "Why is my glider, this?" Aang asks out of the blue, holding up the glider Teo and his dad made Aang.

Katara clears her throat and walks over to sit on the bed. "Well, your old glider got destroyed, and some of our friends made that for you." Katara explains.

Aang looks over to her. He studies her eyes. Katara had the most beautiful eyes he has ever seen. They were a dark blue, darker than the sky, but lighter than the deep sea. A wonderful combination is cradled inside her irises, of love and caring nature. Her blue eyes looked like two sparkling pools of water, calm and relaxing. But the thing Aang could help but notice was the love in her gaze toward him. Deep inside he can also see despair and sadness, hurt and fear. Aang could see all of Katara through her eyes. Aang loved how they seemed so safe and familiar.

"Aang, did you hear me?" Katara asks, knowing he had been staring into her eyes for two minutes.

Aang blinks his eyes from his trance, "Ya, I heard you," He says with a blush of embarrassment. "How did I deal with it before?" Aang questions remembering his heart ache.

Katara takes a breath and tries to think of the answer. "At first it was hard for you," She states locking eyes with him. "But you got through it and there was times were it was hard for you, but you had your friends help you get through it." Katara tells him placing a hand on his in a motherly way.

Aang looks down and studies Katara's hand on his. Why did it feel so right? He liked Toph, but Katara was so conferrable to him and he didn't know why. She was so beautiful and caring and had the best ways of explaining things to him. He looks back up to her a blush surfacing his face. Somewhere deep inside something was telling him to kiss her, but he had to push that thought out of his brain. He barely knew her. That would be weird, wouldn't it?

Katara noticed him not talking to her, so decided to get to the point. "Any ways," She says quickly. "Sokka came up with the idea to travel back to some of the places that we had some of our adventures and stuff like that. That may help with getting your memory back," Katara gets up quickly from his bed. "So let us know if you're in." She says before she starts for the door. Aang must think she talks to much, or that she's too pushy, something to make him not want to talk to her.

Aang was panicking; he didn't want her to leave yet. She made him forget about everything, no worries were in his mind when she is with him. "Wait," Aang calls as Katara is opening his door. She stops and turns to him. "Um, I think that's a good idea," He says getting up from his bed. "We should do it." He tells her walking to join her at the door. Katara nods her head and walks out with Aang.

* * *

"Alright here's the game plan," Sokka announces to the four people circled around him. Sokka unrolls a scroll and looks over the list written in his sloppy hand writing. "We're going to travel to the major places in order that we did during the war. I don't think that we need to go back to the Southern Water tribe, so that means the first stop is going to be the Southern Air Temple, then straight to Kioshi Island, then to the Northern Air Temple so he can meet Teo again. I don't think we should go to the Northern Water Tribe, or else this trip is going to take like another year if we do everything, so the next place will be Cave of two lovers…" Sokka states. Katara's face pales, Cave of Two Lovers. She gulps loudly, that's were Aang and her had first kissed. Sokka continued not noticing his sister's concision. "Then we will go to Omashu, then Goaling so he can re-meet Toph. Then I think the next place will be Serpents Pass…" He is about to continue before Toph interrupts him.

"Hey genius," Toph states. "Last time we went through Serpents Pass we barely got through alive." She points out.

"Well the last time we didn't have Appa, this time we do," Sokka pauses I minute. "I think it's a good idea."

Toph rolls her eyes. "Ya, and those always go as planned." She mutters under her breath.

Sokka narrows his eyes. "I heard that." He says looking back to his list.

"You were meant to." Toph tells him, shooting him a wide grin.

Sokka huffs and continues, ignoring Zuko's laughing. "Then after Serpents Pass we will go to the Fire Nation Capital, after we will go back to the Western Air Temple, then our last stop before we take him to Wulong Forest, were he defeated Fire Lord Oazi will be Ember Island." Sokka tells everyone.

Everyone but Aang groans "Ember Island sucks." Toph whines.

Katara even joins in not wanting to go back to that place. Too many bad memories. "Sokka, Toph's right. That place really sucked." She tells him.

Sokka rolled his eyes. "Well it's on my list so that's where we're going." Sokka tells everyone studying his list.

Toph speaks up, "So is that at the bottom?" Toph asks.

Sokka looks at her confused, "Ya." He answers.

"Thanks," Toph says before popping up from the couch going over to Sokka. She yanks his list out of his hands and rips off the bottom of the paper and crumbles up then tosses it on the ground. "There now it's not on your list." She tells him before going back over to the couch and plopping down on it.

Sokka just looks, shocked at the piece of paper on the floor. "You just ripped my paper!" Sokka exclaims over Katara and Zuko's laughing.

Toph keeps her eyes focused in front of her, "Thank you captain obvious." Toph states sarcastically.

Sokka narrows his eyes at Toph then reaches down and greedily picks the paper and flattens it out. At this point Aang can't help but laugh at the scene displayed in front of him.

Katara gets a hold of herself enough to ask a question. "So when are we going to leave?" She asks.

Sokka answers without hesitation. "Tomorrow morning."

Zuko speaks up, "When tomorrow morning?" he asks.

Sokka answers while placing the two sheets of paper together over and over, "Six." He states.

Toph immediately looks up from her laid back position. "I don't do six." She tells him.

Sokka shoots back giving her a glare. "Well from now on you do." He states flatly.

Zuko and Katara exchange a grinning glance. Toph blinks her eyes slowly. "Snoozles, keep talking to me like that, and you're going to have a bolder stuck to your face." She retorts.

Sokka instantly straightens up knowing Toph wasn't kidding. Toph smiles smugly, sensing his tense body.

* * *

Katara walked over to Appa, her sleeping bag and a bag in her hands. She could see Sokka packing his things in the back of the bison's saddle. Katara walks up and throws her bags onto Appa's back then walks to his tail and walks onto the saddle. "Where are Aang and Toph?" Katara asks her brother who was now packing her things.

Sokka straights himself from his bent over position. "Well I don't know where Toph is, but hear comes Aang." Sokka points out over Katara's shoulder. Katara turns to see the Airbender racing over to his bison.

"Appa!" he calls jumping into Appa's head and hugging it. "I missed you!" he calls into the fur. Appa grunts his hello to his owner. Katara smiles at the Airbender with out him noticing then goes back to helping Sokka pack.

Once Aang pulls away from Appa he looks up to the saddle and his eyes instantly go to Katara. Her hair is tied back into a braid. As she moves to put bags in Appa's saddle her hair catches the rising sun's rays. Her curves are complemented by the dress she wears. "Twinkle Toes!" Toph yells in his ear. Aang screams turning around, his heart racing.

"What?" he asks loudly.

Toph smiles. His vibrations are back to usual, that made her happy. "Nothing." She says while climbing onto Appa's back.

Aang watches her get up, trying to calm himself from the start she gave him. Once Aang has calmed down he quickly Airbends himself onto Appa's head and looks back to the passengers on the saddle. "Everyone here." He asks counting Toph, Sokka, Zuko, and Katara.

"Yep." Katara answers giving him a friendly smile.

Aang looks back ahead to the sun that is fully risen over the mountains beyond. "Alright Appa, to the Southern Air Temple," Aang tells his bison "Yip, Yip." He calls whipping the reigns. Appa groans and his large tail raises and slams onto the ground, summoning air to raise the bison, and like that they were off.

* * *

**Hopefully you liked this. Next chapter they will start going to diffrent places, and more and more Kataang is on the way! Yay! But you know the drill you like, you review. You don't like, you review. So review, tell me what you think! I love it! Thanks, :)**


	7. Southern Air Temple

**Hey everyone! It's here! Chapter 7! I finally finished, and guess what? more kataang! So hope you like it! Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Shesh! **

**:)**

* * *

**Chapter 7-Southern Air Temple**

Appa hits the disserted coble stone of the Southern Air Temple with a thump, making everyone riding the beast lift off the ground an inch. Katara holds to Appa's saddle as they land, to prevent her fatigued body from flying across the saddle.

As soon as Appa touches down Toph hops off the giant creature. Once she hits solid earth she collapses onto the stone and lays sprawled out across it. Sokka grabs his bags quickly and jumps off Appa and calls to Aang who is still perched up on Appa's head. "Hey Aang where's the rooms?"

Aang points to a large tower and a door leading into it. "Through that door and up the staircase." Aang tells Sokka absentmindedly.

"Kay," Sokka says taking note to the down cast Airbender. "Come on Toph, let's go." Sokka says turning his attention to the still sprawled out Earthbender.

Instantly Zuko slides down Appa's tail and starts into a run. "Wait up guys!" he calls to the retreating two.

This leaves Katara to gaze at Aang's back. His shoulders slumped down low, a sign of pure sorrow. "Hey Aang, are you alright?" Katara asks concerned as she walks to Appa's head. She stands at the front of the saddle.

She can see Aang's hand come up to his face quickly. "No, I'm fine." He tells her, not even looking back to her.

Katara sighs and steps onto the bison's head and sits next to Aang. "Now that's a lie." She states softly, as she sees the moon's glow catch on Aang's tear stained cheeks.

Aang doesn't acknowledge Katara's comment. Right now all he wanted was to be left alone and take in everything. One day he was a simple monk living at this very temple; the other he's waking up to new people who know him personally, and he doesn't know the first thing about them. Now he was sitting in the very spot more than a hundred years ago he stood with other smiling children with his same talent. Grey eyes everywhere, bald heads, and tattoos filled this place. Now all that's left of his kind is him.

Another tear comes down his face at the thought. Then he realizes the warm body still next to his. "I just want to be alone." He tells her his voice cracking slightly.

Katara nods her head. "Ok," she tells him. "If you need anything just ask." She informs before rising and hopping off Appa, her bags in hand.

She felt terrible that Aang had to experience this hurt again.

* * *

Katara's eyes slowly open to the sound of sobs emitting from beyond her room. Her eyes dart around to her surroundings. Chipped walls are covered in burn marks. A toppled over, partially burned rice paper screen lay across the room. A scarred black amour sit opened with burned clothes piled inside. Even the bed Katara's that lay next to her had scarred sheets and a mattress. So she had carefully set it down on the floor, almost feeling wrong sleeping someone else's bed. It didn't feel right, even if they were dead. Katara turned her eyes to the wall the bed was pressed up against. In fading chipped paint written in big letters across the wall was the name, _Tenzin_. "Tenzin." Katara says out loud thinking about the name. That must have been the Airbender's name that lived in this room. Katara gulps. Her heart could be heard breaking. It was so agonizing to think about the Airbender's, especially when in the personal space of one.

Katara could just imagine that day, the day they were all killed. _She imagines the room restored, the bright sunlight shinning in through the window hitting the room just right. The young Airbender would be in his room, not expecting the advancing Fire Nation soldiers. He would be perched up on his bed, his sheets pulled up neatly. He would be playing element when the streak across the sky starts to appear, Sozin's Comet, giving the setting sun even more beauty. Tenzin would look out the window and take in the rare beauty displayed in front of him. That's when the Fire Nation would come into view. Fire balls would be launched into the air sending screams echoing through the peaceful courtyard. Fire Nation soldiers would advance ever more and come hand to with the Airbender's. They would fend off their attacks being sure not to fatally injure the attackers. Tenzin would rush to his door to hide in a safe place, fear taking the young boy captive. He would grab to his glider only to be met at the door by a masked face. A Firebender. He would bring fire to his fists. The young boy would put his glider out ready to defend himself with what he knows of his element. The fire bender would aim a shot at the young bender. Tenzin would fend off the attack and move around swiftly with light feet to the paper screen. The attacker would fire at the boy hiding behind the screen, causing it to catch on fire and topple over from the force of the blast. His blasts are powerful, leaving the painted stone wall behind the boy charred from the high temperatures. Tenzin would hop over to his bed using his element. Again the Firebender would strike setting his sheets on fire. The fire master would step into the room to snatch the dodging boy. Tenzin then would sprint out of his room, his robes catching on the amour handle, making the door open slightly. By this point the Firebender would be getting aggravated at the boy who wouldn't sit and make things easy. He would shoot fire at the amour in anger and chase after the boy. They would both end up in a pursuit down the winding stair case making black marks on the curved walls. Tenzin would finally make it outside, to find the grounds in flames, his masters fighting against the Fire Nation. Children would be running wild, screaming in fear, only to be met by fire. Tenzin would get slowed by growing flames, his robes burning and his skin frying. Soon the Firebender would catch up to the young boy. Tenzin would look in fear at his blocked exit and begin bending the element of air. Striking the man with weak attacks because of his tried fatigued body that couldn't get proper air from the mounting smoke .His weak state wouldn't allow anything stronger than some moderate attacks. Tenzin would look with fearful pleading eyes before the final strike creating a mortal wound would leave him falling to the ground, with lifeless eyes. _

Katara blinks her eyes, noticing the tears streaming down her face. What just happened? Could that possibly been a flash back from someone else's life. It was defiantly realistic. Katara sat up in bed Goosebumps covering her body. She surveyed every inch of the room. "Tenzin." She whispered amazed with what happened. Was the Airbender still here in spirit? She shakes her head out of the thought focusing on the weeping echoing through the empty temple.

Katara swing's her legs over the side of the bed and walks to the closed crooked door, painted with charred paint. Slowly she pulls the door open and it creeks from un-oiled hinges. As it creeks loudly Katara cringes, the sound gave the air around her an even more eerie feeling. The room across from her had a small flickering light coming from under the door, sobs following the light. Those sobs only belonged to one, "Aang." She whispers, finishing her thought aloud.

Slowly she creeps across the hall, slightly hunched over and walking on her toes. As soon as she meets his door she slowly turns the knob and walks through the door, as quietly as possible. Aang who was sitting his back to her was doubled over, sobbing into his knees. His shaking arms holding the back of his head. All of his body was shaking with every cry that emanated from his body. "Aang, are you alright?" Katara asks softly, wrapping her arms around her waist.

Aang turns quickly around, frightened from the sudden second voice. He could see Katara standing, with concern lining her eyes. Quickly Aang wipes his cheeks, "Ya, I'm fine." He tells her.

"No you're not," she says straight forward, taking a small step towards Aang. "I think talking about it will help." She tells him softly, taking another minuscule step forward.

Aang turns his gaze to in front of him. "I don't know…" Aang trails off.

Katara walks up to him and kneels down in front of him, cupping his face in her hands. "It _will_ help." She says strongly. Aang smiles at the determination glimmering in her eyes.

"Alright," Aang agrees. Katara smiles and drops her hands. She moves up to sit next to him, her thigh brushing his. Electricity shoots through Aang, he didn't know why. Did he actually have feelings for Katara and not Toph? This was so confusing. Pushing those thoughts to the side Aang begins to tell Katara why he was sobbing. "It's just so hard to see this place how it is, scarred, broken, and deserted," Aang informs letting his eyes fall to the ground. "This was my home," he chokes back tears. "This was _my_ room." He motions to around him, at the charred walls and the toppled over furniture.

Katara gasps at the realization. "Oh, Aang, I'm so sorry." Katara says putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

Aang waves off her apology, "It's just hard, because my last certain memory was when I just turned twelve, and they told me I was the avatar. This place was so full of life that day. Monks walking around the grounds, happy, smiling, talking, teaching," Aang has to stop to fight off the tears. This was hard to talk about. "Then I woke up to find out I saved the world and don't remember, and that all the people I love, _my _kind, gone, wiped out." Aang admits, despair in his voice.

Katara tightens her grip on his shoulder. "I know, this is all hard, I can't even imagine," Katara tells him. "But you're strong, I _know_ it. I've seen you do things that are beyond this world. I love that about you," Katara informs him, cursing herself for going to the extent of love. "I promise that things will get better. It's all what you make of it," Katara tells him, her gaze into his eyes softening. "You have already endured so much. You've gone through this before, and you can get through it again." Katara reassures with a tender smile.

Aang smiles back. How was it that she could make him feel so much better? "Thank you." He says leaning in for a hug. Katara accepts willingly, hungry for Aang to hold her again. She loved his embrace; it was always so strong, even if he had feelings for Toph. _Stable as a rock_, she thinks as she holds him tighter but quickly pulls away, ending the short embrace.

Aang closes his eyes, trying to get one last whiff of Katara's sent. Katara softly smiles at him. He seemed better, that's all she needed. So she stood up and leaned down to Aang's cheek and lightly pecks it. "Goodnight." She tells him before walking out of his room. As she turns around Katara brings her hand up to her lips, _did I really just do that? _She questions to herself as she slips back into the dark hallway.

Aang couldn't wish her a goodnight back because once her lips contacted his skin a small memory flashed across his brain. _Katara moves in fluent movements, a smile plastered to her beautiful face. Her hips moving with the movement slightly, her curves showcased by her blue dress. The muscles flexing and relaxing as she controls the water in the clouds around them. Both her and Aang are bending there elements on Appa as he soars through the air. They both shape the clouds into a skeletal form, to warn the village below of lava that was threatening to explode from a volcano below and wipe out the village._

_Katara's hair flipped around her flawless face as she moves in circles controlling the water in the clouds. The sun reflected off her tan skin giving it a luminous glow…_

Aang blinked and returned back to the empty room he sits in. Another memory, should he tell her about the memory? _No!_ Aang answered in his mind, _she would think he was a creep for observing her like that. _Aang sighs to himself looking back to the memory. She was, wait _is_, beautiful, smart, comforting, and had a way of explaining the hard things in life.

Now there wasn't a doubt in Aang's mind who he has fallen for, the one person he felt close to, the only person that seemed familiar to him, _Katara_.

* * *

**So, you like? :) Hope you did. So I don't know what you guys think of the airbender part, about Tenzin. When I wrote that I thought that maybe Katara could of gotten the name Tenzin from the Air Temple, and I thought about if the Tenzin that died maybe showed her a flashback some how. I'm not sure how, but I liked it because it about made me cry going through the boys last minutes...for me...super sad. I love tragity though, so...**

**But please review! I love to hear from you! :)**


	8. Childhood

**Guy's I am so sorry. I should of gotten this done much earlier! I curse myself. Today and last night I was really busy. This should of been done by last night! Ugggg. I hate it when I feel late or overdue. Please forgive my lateness! Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Nickelodeon owns all, even my soul. **

* * *

**Chapter 8-Childhood**

Once Katara had woken to the sound of a thump across the room she was sleeping in, she bolts up. Her eyes search the room to find Aang standing in the door way frozen as if he was trying to catch something, and she realized that the amour no longer stood. His face was contorted into a grimace. Katara giggled at his position.

Aang turned his head towards Katara fixing himself so he was just standing, not frozen in a ridiculous position. "Oh sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," Aang stops and looks down and rubs the back of his neck. "Well…I meant to, just, uh, not like that." Aang says a sour face coming as he trips over his words. Katara giggles and swings her legs over the side of the bed stand she slept on last night. When she got up she was sure not to step on the mattress that lay on the ground.

Katara walks over to join Aang by the door, noting the knocked over amour. Aang stares at it too. "Should we pick it up?" Katara asks glancing at him.

"Ya." Aang answers simply. Both take hold on the amour and Katara is surprised to see how heavy it actually was. Aang held his side pretty good, but Katara's eyes bug out of her head and a grunt escape her lips.

"Dang, this thing is heavy." She strains as both her and Aang set the amour back on its legs. Aang takes his hands from underneath the portable closet and rubs the red line across the inside of his hands.

Aang smiles slightly. "Oh ya," He agrees looking back to his hands and massages the tender skin a little more. He starts to talk again turning up to look at Katara again. "Breakfast is done." He informs her.

Katara gives a smile, but then it turns into a slight frown. "Well who cooked because if Zuko did, the food will surely be burned?" Katara asks a smirking Aang.

"No, I did." He answers blushing slightly. He was surprised Katara didn't know that about him.

Katara gazes at him surprise showing in her raised eyebrows, "No way," she exclaims. "I never knew you could cook." She tells him a large smile slipping across her face.

Aang smiles back, a shy smile covering his features. "Well, were both learning new things about each other." He says before walking out the door.

Katara follows him out to the space provided to get to the rooms around the circular tower. A spiral stair case lay out in the middle of the small space. Both Katara and Aang make their way to the entrance of the staircase. "So," Aang speaks up breaking the think silence. "You never did finish telling me about yourself," Aang points out, a smile on his face. "So what was our connection to each other?" he asks innocently.

Instantly Katara pales. Her throat locks and she feels like there's no air to breath. "Um…" she mumbles trying not to give away what she and Aang really were. Slowly she licks her lips feeling the dryness of them. "Well, we were _really_ good friends; and I taught you everything you knew about Waterbending." She states her eyes focused widely in front of her.

Aang lets his eyes fall, disappointed, _just friends_. That's what she had said. "Oh, that makes sense." Aang says hiding the disappointment in his voice. Katara nods, not knowing what to say in this awkward moment.

The rest of their trek down the curving staircase was engulfed in silence. Silence that cut through each of them, both thinking about the feelings they feel for one another.

Katara couldn't help but feel this atmosphere with Aang was somewhat familiar. It was only familiar from the many times she would admire him when traveling around the world, thinking he didn't love her back. The only difference this time was that she knew the feelings weren't mutual. He was in love with another.

As both Katara and Aang exited the tower and found Zuko awake as well. "Is Sokka and Toph up yet?" Katara asks, keeping her eyes in front of her. She spots that breakfast is laid out on the chipped cobblestone with a blanket lying underneath. Zuko sits on the blanket with an empty plate in front of him.

"Um, not really." Aang says rubbing the back of his neck.

Katara furrows her eyebrows. "What do you mean by that?"

Aang hides the horrified look making its way to his face. "Sokka, well, I went in and I told him to get up, and he chucked something at my head," Aang told Katara a slight frown taking his features. "Then, there was Toph," Aang states widening his eyes. "Let's just say if I hadn't somehow felt it, I would have been picking gravel out of my face for the past week." Aang explained a small smile taking his once horrified face.

Katara gazes at him shocked, "What, you said you felt it?" Katara asked. Aang nods. "Aang! I think that you used an Earthbending technique without knowing it!" She exclaims giddily.

Aang's lips tilt upwards at the corners in glee. He was slowly progressing. Zuko looks to both of them, "That's weird." He states nonchalantly.

Katara turns to him, "What?" she asks, not understanding what he meant.

Zuko shrugs his shoulders. "Well, didn't you say that Earthbending was the hardest for Aang to learn?" Zuko asks, more in like answer than anything else.

Katara thinks it over. Yes, it had been his hardest element to learn, but he learned it. So if his body could automatically remember some bending outlines, than it will only take to bring his memory back. She explains this to Zuko, getting a nod of his understanding.

Toph and Sokka came walking from the tower in their regular clothes. "Hey," Toph calls out. "I'm ready for food! What do we got?" She asks as she joins everyone at the blanket.

"I fried up some fruits and vegetables with some berries that I found along the yard." Aang answers, not even thinking about it.

Sokka looks at Aang with wide eyes. "What about the meat?" he asks hoping Aang had just forgotten about mentioning it.

Aang's nose crinkles in response to the mention of eating meat. "I didn't cook meat, because first there is none around. Second I wouldn't dare cook meat in this courtyard, or anywhere near this Temple," Aang announces then continues to speak, "Third, all life is sacr-" Aang can't even finish the sentence before Toph cuts in.

"Ya, ya. We all know about your vegetarian ways, and it sickens me," Toph tells Aang and plops down on the blanket. "But meat or no meat, I'm starving." She announces.

Sokka also sits down pouting because there's no meat. Katara rolls her eyes at her brother. She didn't have a love for meat as great as his. In fact she was ok without meat. Sokka couldn't live without that food though; he would probably slip into depression or something without his meat. "Oh no, what's the meat and sarcasm guy gonna do without his meet?" Katara teased as she picked some berries and brought them to a small cloth she was keeping her food on.

Sokka looked up at her, taking her question literally. "I have no idea." He pouts.

Zuko looks up from his food. "Sokka, I think she was kidding."

Sokka looks to his Firebender friend, "Well I wasn't." he retorts.

Zuko holds his hands up in front of him defensively. "Just letting you know." He tells a huffing Sokka as he turns back to his breakfast.

Both Toph and Katara roll their eyes. Toph rolls hers because Sokka can never man up, even though she hated the thought of no meat as much as him. Katara rolled her because of her brother's immaturity at times.

Aang just sat by quietly and watched everyone interact with a close eye. He couldn't help but wonder what it would be like if he could remember them like they remember him. If he could just be able to understand the nicknames and inside jokes everyone held. It was still a mystery to him as to why Toph called him Twinkle Toes. Aang inhaled sharply; there was so much to remember. And since he is the Avatar he is probably needed somewhere to keep the peace, or _something_ he had to do.

Before Aang knew it, Katara's elbow softly nudges him. Aang awakens from his thoughts; his eyes recovering from the glazed over, unfocused ones they were only a minute ago.

Sokka was talking, "Alright, so I came up with how to do this reenactment last night," Sokka announces to everyone. "Here's how it will work, Zuko, you will play Aang…" Sokka is cut off from the rest of his sentence with Zuko's protests.

"Why do I have to be Aang," Zuko asks wide eyed. "Remember at this point in the war I was hunting him down. And besides we look nothing alike, and I wasn't even here for this little visit." Zuko protests more. The idea of being Aang was not what he wanted to do.

"It was ether you, or Toph." Sokka answers.

Toph stares in front of her but addresses Zuko. "Ya, you're definitely keeping your role as Twinkle Toes." She states with power in her voice.

"Well, I'm not playing Aang. End of story." Zuko announces folding his arms over his chest like a child.

Toph's lips scrunch up until she's pursing her lips. She stands and walks over to Zuko, grabbing his caller and pulling him inches from her blind eyes. She couldn't stare into Zuko's hazel orbs, but her blind unseeing eyes, unfocused made her look even more intimidating. "Your gonna be Twinkle Toes," Toph uses her free hand to poke Zuko's chest. She continues with her sentence. "Because if I have to play Twinkle Toes I'm gonna lose it. I'm as far from him as possible," She jabs her finger into Zuko's chest again. "Number one, I'm a _girl_," She tells Zuko with a hard glare before Sokka's snickering comes into earshot. "Shut it Sokka, before I have to for you." She states aggravated by his muffled snickers, but once she says her threat the snickers instantly stop. Toph turns back to Zuko, "Number two; I'm an Earthbender, as far from an Airbender as possible," Toph holds Zuko tighter, and blindly stares into his eyes. "And number three, I said so." And with that she releases him and sits back down.

Zuko holds to the caller of his shirt horrified at the proximity Toph came into. Mentally Zuko reminds himself never to get on Toph's bad side, especially in the morning.

"Stop!" Sokka called to everyone. Currently they were back in the courtyard and the sun was setting over the distant mountain tops. They had all been out all day trying to reenact the memory they had with Aang at the Air Temple. Multiple times however, they were interrupted by Zuko, Katara, or mainly Toph not being able to keep their laughs to themselves any longer. Or at other times Sokka telling them to stop because they messed up the scene or it didn't _flow_ right. Sometimes at times, Aang would actually absentmindedly speak up about something the scenery reminded him about his _childhood_.

This time it was all on Sokka though. He called them out on something that actually worked pretty well in Katara's mind. Katara huffs and places her hands on her hips, frustrated. "What is it now?" she snaps at her brother.

"I don't think that this is working. Being here at the Air Temple. Aang isn't even focused on us half the time and I think that this place is bringing back more _childhood_ memories than post iceberg memories," Sokka states and stops for everyone's reaction. "I think that we should just leave to Kioshi Island tonight." Sokka suggests.

Everyone was silent for just a moment, thinking about the possibilities. Sokka was very right about this not working. If they left for Kioshi Island they may get there late at night if Appa flew fast enough and warm beds and civilization would be waiting for them. Zuko raises his eyebrows, "Sounds like a plan." He states, Toph and Katara continue nodding their heads.

Aang looked everyone over, he himself almost wanted to get away from all of this. The Air Temple was now sad and lonely, and Aang made a mentally note to restore it back to its natural beauty. "Aang, you in?" Katara asks.

Aang nods once. "I'll go get Appa ready."

It took until the sun was no longer in view and the bright, almost, full moon set a silver glow to everything. Finally everyone was smuggled into Appa's saddle, except for Aang, who sat on the bison's head. Katara saw as Appa lifted off the ground and into the air. She looked back to the deserted grounds and couldn't keep her thoughts to herself any longer.

Slowly she crawls from her sleeping bag and goes to talk to Aang at Appa's head. The night breeze combined with the speeding bison made for a cold trek to the other side of the saddle. Carefully Katara steps over Toph's sleeping form and next to Aang. She holds to Appa's long white fur to keep her from falling off. Katara sits next to Aang and looks forward towards the moon. "Hey Aang, can I tell you something?" Katara asks, wondering if Aang will think she's crazy.

Aang looks over to her and turns his body to face her. "Ya, what do you need to talk to me about?"

Katara averts her gaze from the moon to his similar grey eyes. "It's about this flashback thing that happened to me last night…" Katara begins, and tells him about the daydream she had. She explains how she think that it may of actually of been a flash back of someone's life.

Aang stares at her in disbelieve once she is done explaining. "Wow Katara, you must be a really spiritual person. That's amazing." Aang tells her.

Katara blushes slightly. "I don't know if you could say really spiritual, but I try," she confesses. "But really I don't know what to think." She admits looking at her fidgeting hands.

Aang gives her a warm smile and turns his eyes back to the sky, "You can't know what to think when that happens," he tells her and gives her a sideways glance, he continues to speak. "All you can know is that magical things happen at the Air Temple."

* * *

**Was this chapter good? I feel it is a little jumpy, like maybe I'm jumping all over the place, not my best work. But hopefully you guys liked it. Remeber I love to get reviews from all of you! So please, pretty please review! You guys ROCK! :) **


	9. Bickering

**Alright it's finally here! It took me so long to finish this chapter. If you can't tell it's long. It took up like ten pages in Microsoft Word, so ya. But personally I think this is one of my better chapters. It has alot of action in it. And everyone I have gotten an editor for my stories, so hopefully this one won't have so many mistakes. :) **

**I really hope you like this so, Enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: *Sighs* Gosh, how many times do I have to say it? Oh well, I don't own ATLA. **

* * *

**Chapter 9-Bickering**

"Everyone, just stop!" Katara yells at the bickering three who sit at the end of Appa's saddle. The culprits of the annoying bickering-Sokka, Toph, and Zuko-all stare at Katara blankly. They begin to turn back to each other, and Toph starts up the argument again. Katara lets a loud sigh come from her throat. This bickering and arguing was starting to really get on her nerves. For two days, two whole days, she had to listen to Sokka and Toph fight about stupid things. Zuko would usually try to stay out of the argument. This time however, he emerges into it trying to stop the endless gnashing of teeth, only to start gnashing his own.

Katara is sick, S-I-C-K, sick of this. Flying for two days on Appa non-stop, with little sleep, and now this bickering could try anyone's patience. Even the Airbender that sits perched up on Appa's head was trying desperately to hold on to his growing temper.

As the bickering picks back up again Katara resorts to rubbing her temples, desperate for the pounding headache to go away. Aang has to clench onto Appa's reins just to keep from turning and shouting for everyone to stop. Once Toph screeches and yells something to Sokka about him getting it once they get back on the ground, is Aang's breaking point. Quickly he snaps around to face his passengers. "Stop," He yells, getting everyone's attention. Zuko and Sokka look at the Airbender, shock overtaking their faces. Toph looked straight in front of her, surprise on her face, as well as her mouth hanging ever so slightly open. Then Katara stares at him as shocked as the others, with a small dash of fear in her eyes from the sudden outburst. Aang sighs, trying to release all his anger into the air, "Just stop," he repeats. His stiff shoulders drop a little and he continues. "Look, I know that sleeping on Appa and everything is stressful, but guys come on," Aang takes another deep breath and releases it once more, freeing the rest of his anger. "You two haven't stopped fighting since we got on Appa," Aang says, pointing to Sokka and Toph. Aang turns to look at Zuko. "And Zuko, I understand you were trying to stop them, but every time you do, you get sucked into the argument." Aang informs the older Firebender.

Zuko, Sokka, and Toph all hang their heads in shame. Katara sees the looks of guilt piling onto the faces of her friends and she couldn't take it, her motherly ways taking control from her. "Hey, It's all right," She states softly, earning a small upwards glance from Zuko. "You guys just need to at least _try_ to get along."

Sokka fiddles with his fingertips, "Ya, your right." He admits.

Aang smiled at this and looked back to the sky in front of him. His eyes drifted down to the horizon where the sparkling ocean and the blue sky meet. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" Katara asks, more like a statement then a question. Aang smiles and slips out of his trance. He turns to look at Katara who is leaning up against the front of the saddle on her forearms. He nods in agreement to Katara's statement. Aang can't help but fall into another trance, yet this one more beautiful. This one was all Katara.

Katara's hair is completely let down, allowing her sheets of hair to perfectly frame her face. Her blue eyes pop out against her darker skin. Katara's soft, moist looking lips are a natural pink that looked just right with her skin and hair color. Every inch of her was marked with pure beauty. His daydream is interrupted however, with the whispered bickering of a particular two. Aang sighed, frustrated.

This was now Katara's turn to break; except her's bitterer than Aang's outburst. "Did you seriously not just hear Aang?" she barks at Toph and Sokka.

Sokka instantly stops his pulling at something in Toph's hands. "That's my seal jerky though, and she stole it." Sokka whines, his tone resembling a five year old.

"Sokka stop acting like such a child." Katara snaps at him and folds her arms across her chest.

Sokka widens his eyes, ready to protest. "I am _not _a child!" he argues in a yelp.

Katara rolls her eyes before looking down at the water below. The deep blue was no longer there; instead the blue sea kept on getting lighter and lighter in color as they progress. "Aang can I have the reins for a little bit?" she asks Aang.

As an answer Aang scoots over on Appa's head and allows Katara to take the reins from him. "Thanks." She tells him as she grabs onto the leather strap.

"No problem." Is Aang's reply.

Slowly he climbs up to Appa's saddle and sits at the front, staring into the clouds below and above. Katara eyes observed the surface of the ocean under her as she sits on Appa's head. She has to make sure where Kyoshi Island is.

Soon the small island comes into view and Katara has to act fast. She knows for a fact that just off of the bay where the Unagi swim in the waters is a thick forest. "Hold on!" She yells before she yanks Appa's reins to the left. Everyone screams, except Katara, as Appa takes a fast steep dive towards the forest. The air hit Katara's face and her hair whips behind her. Zuko and Sokka both hold to the sides of the saddle with terrified faces. Toph is flung forward and crashes into Aang in a heap. Now both are clutching to the front of the saddle, Toph looking a little green. As everyone's screams get carried away with the wind Katara dips deeper into the air, afraid of overshooting her landing. Katara tightens her legs around Appa's sides as they dive even steeper.

Now Sokka and Zuko were practically lying across the saddle. Both Aang and Toph cling tighter to the saddle and place their feet on the side of it to better stop from falling off. They are aimed straight for a clearing in the forest and it is coming up _fast_. "Katara pull up!" Sokka shouts above the wind as he reinstates his grip on the saddle. Katara doesn't listen however; she isn't going to pull up just yet. They might just overshoot the clearing and end up crashing into the forest.

Appa is now within two hundred yards of the ground. "Katara! PULL UP!" Zuko screams at her. She doesn't listen.

Now they all are within a dangerous proximity of the earth. "Spirits! Katara, pull up!" Sokka yells at the top of his lungs. This time Katara obliges to the request and swiftly tugs up on the reins. She closes her eyes at the force of pulling she is giving to the reins which are now above her head. Appa makes a hard up and they land soundly in the middle of the clearing. Katara looks back at her passengers; they all are panting heavily and clutching with white knuckles to Appa's saddle. Everyone's eyes are wide with fear and Sokka is shaking from the adrenaline rush. Katara runs her stiff fingers through her windblown hair. "Spirits Katara," Sokka shouts finally letting his tight grip on the saddle loosen. "What in the heck was that?"

Katara looks at all the terrified faces with wide eyes. She shrugs her shoulders. "I was afraid of over shooting the landing." She states calmly as she slides from Appa's head and to the ground.

Sokka's eyes widened in anger. "Why didn't we just fly into town?" he asked loudly.

"Because everyone would be all over Aang, and it might overwhelm him." She stated placing a hand on her hip.

Aang broke in, "I think you gave me more of a start then anyone in town could have." He admitted, peeling himself away from the saddle's side.

Katara folded her arms across her chest. "Well, I wanted to talk to the mayor before we brought Aang into the equation."

Toph cut into the conversation just before Sokka is about to speak, "Who cares," Toph shouted throwing her hands into the air, "Just don't let Sugar Queen get a hold of Appa's reins _EVER_ again!" She exclaims as she slides down Appa's side. Her feet hit the wet ground hard, sending a small wave through the earth.

Zuko follows Toph, still wide eyed. "So who's going into town?" Aang asked as he stands on Appa's saddle.

"I was thinking Sokka and I could go." Katara answered watching as Aang jumps off Appa, using his Airbending to cushion the impact.

Sokka sighs and rubs the back of his head in thought. "Fine, just don't do that thing with Appa again. You scared the crap out of me." Sokka stated as he slides on his feet down Appa's tail.

Toph laughs. "That's not hard to do with you." She taunts as she plops down into a sitting position.

Sokka scrunches up his face, "Well, you, um…" Sokka stutters as he tries to comeback at her.

Toph lets an annoying smile slip across her face. "Come back to that one later." She shoots at him.

Sokka huffs as he crosses his arms, annoyed, across his chest. Katara rolls her eyes. "Let's go." She tells him and begins to walk towards the town. Sokka follows without a word, leaving the rest of the group to wait out their return.

Both siblings walk through the forest without a word. Soon the back of buildings can be seen through the lining of the trees. "There." Katara whispers as she points out the back of a building.

"I think this is behind the main center of Kyoshi Island." Sokka points out while ducking under a low tree branch. As he straightens up and branch Katara pushed forward only seconds before comes back to hit him in the mouth.

Sokka holds his mouth and pushes past the branch. "You know, I'm beginning to believe what Aunt Wu told me when she did my fortune." He states, earning a giggle from his sister.

"Alright, we need to get someone to help us sneak across town." Katara says in a whisper as she flattens herself against a building. Sokka does the same but peers around the corner.

A wide smile takes over his face. "I think I know the perfect person." He whispers as he inches around the corner. Katara follows getting an idea of who he was talking about. Surely enough around the corner walking with some of her Kyoshi Warriors was Suki. They all are all laughing as they walk down a hill from the practice building. Suki wears her makeup and dress and hair, instead of down, in a pony tail. She turns onto the dirt street and Katara lost sight of her from the building blocking her view.

Sokka turns to Katara, "Alright, here she comes," Sokka whispers inching closer to the corner. "Ready." He states just as they come into view again.

Suki is walking in the back of the group of girls. Everyone's attention is on a girl in the front of the group who is talking. They all walk close to the building Katara and Sokka are hiding by. Quickly Sokka jumps out into the open and cups one of his hands around Suki's mouth and snakes his other arm around her waist. Suki's eyes widen and she begins to wiggle against Sokka. No one from the group notices and are still walking forward. Sokka pulls a thrashing Suki behind the building Katara and he just barely hid behind. Katara follows behind her brother switching her head from side to side, looking for anyone who saw.

Once Sokka stops behind the building Suki swings her elbow into Sokka's cheek in a fluid motion. Sokka releases her from his grip and holds his cheek. She turns and kicks Sokka's side then punches him right in the jaw in one action. Sokka falls back into the dirt holding his jaw and whispering curses into the air. He grips tighter to his jaw and rolls over onto his side. Suki's eyes widen as she looks and realizes who she just attacked. "Oh my spirits, Sokka!" She exclaims and rushes to his side.

Sokka massages his jaw and looks up to his girlfriend. "Wow, you really know how to pack a punch." He tells her. She smiles apologetically at him.

"I'm so sorry," she tells him a she hauls him to his feet. "What are you doing here?" She asks and hugs him. Sokka hugs her back.

"Now, that's the thing," Katara states as Suki pulls away from Sokka. "Something happened with Aang."

Suki's eyebrows furrow in confusion then they relax showing concern. "What happened?"

Katara takes in a deep breath, "He doesn't remember us." She explains.

Suki gasps and brings her hand up to her lips. "What?" she asks shocked and looks to Sokka who nods sadly.

"We were attacked by Fire Nation rebels, and he was hit pretty badly, and he lost his memory." Katara explains.

Suki widens her eyes. "How much does he remember?"

"His last certain memory was the day he was told by the monks that he was the Avatar." Katara tells her.

Suki looks to Sokka again. "Oh my. So he doesn't even remember anything after that?" she asks Sokka.

Sokka doesn't answer but Katara does. "He has gotten two memories, and that's it. None of them contain us though."

Suki nods her head. "Oh." That's all she can say.

Sokka finally jumps into the conversation. "So, that's why we're here. We thought that if we brought Aang back to some of the places where we had some of our adventures than maybe his memory would come back."

Suki looks between the siblings completely shocked by the news. "That makes sense," she states her eyes wavering then she turns to Katara her eyes fixed on her. "What can I help with?"

Katara answers immediately. "We need to get in and talk to the mayor without getting noticed. A lot of people recognize us as the Avatar's friends."

Suki nods her head. "No problem." She states.

* * *

"Thanks again, Suki." Katara smiles at the Kyoshi Warrior as they wait outside the mayor's office.

Suki smiles back. "Anything to help a friend."

Just then the door off to their right opens and the mayor of Kyoshi Island walks out. "Welcome," he bellows. "It's nice to see you again." He greats Sokka and Katara.

Both smile. "It's great to be back, but we have a big favor to ask of you." Katara tells him, turning serious.

The mayor's stature changes with Katara's. He motions everyone into his office. "What can I do for you?" He asks.

Everyone steps into his office. The walls are painted with a faded dark green. A short desk sits in the middle of the room. Several large pillows are sprawled out on the side of the desk closest to the door, and one on the other side. Avatar Kyoshi artifacts line the room on display stands. His desk has only a piece of parchment on it and ink. Katara as well as Sokka and Suki ease onto the pillows on the floor. "Avatar Aang was attacked in an ambush from the Fire Nation rebels. He got a very significant brain injury. This specific brain injury amounted to memory loss." Katara informs.

"Alright, how defective was this memory loss?" the mayor asks shocked.

Katara takes a deep breath. "He can only remember up until the day he was told he was the Avatar," Katara pauses and continues to explain. "That was before he was broken out of the iceberg, before any of this."

The mayor widens his eyes. "My spirits." He states.

"So, that's why we're here." Katara states.

"Alright, name what you need help with." The mayor says as he shifts in his seat.

Katara glances over at Sokka then back to the mayor. "We have the idea of reenacting our first stay here," Katara explains. "It may trigger some type of memory, or bring it all back."

The mayor nods. "Oh yes, we can definitely accommodate that," he pauses grabbing a pen on his desk and dipping it in ink. "Anybody you might need to assist you I will make sure to find," he assures as he scribbles something on the parchment. "I will let everyone know of what happened in a town meeting," He tells the three as he scribbles one last thing on the parchment. He turns his head back up to everyone. "Where is the Avatar right now?"

Sokka answers before his sister can. "He is back in a clearing with two of our other friends. We didn't want to come into town just yet, because he may get overwhelmed." He explains.

The mayor nods. "I completely understand. At this town meeting it would be good to have Avatar Aang there, so he can hear my words as well. If you could retrieve him and bring him back, I will immediately start the meeting." The mayor informs standing.

The three stand shortly after. "Of course, we can have him back here within ten minutes." Katara assures him.

"Perfect," The mayor states and walks around the desk and to the door. He opens it and leads the three out of the room. "I will have everyone ready by the time you get back."

As a reply Sokka and Katara nod their heads as they pass him. Suki follows them out of the building. They walk back to the alleyway where Sokka snatched Suki. "Alright, it's just through these trees." Katara informs as she steps into the fringe of the forest. Sokka follows with Suki on his heels.

Soon they all make it back to the clearing. They can see Toph lying across the tall grass with her feet planted on the ground. Zuko is talking to Aang a couple yards away from Toph. "Hey," Katara calls. Zuko and Aang's heads swing over to look at the source of the voice. "We can go into town now." She states. Both Aang and Zuko stand and Toph follows.

"The mayor is going to hold a town meeting, and address what happened to Aang so we can reenact whatever we need to without question." Sokka explains once everyone was within five feet.

"Lead the way." Aang states with a smile.

Sokka and Katara oblige happily and turn to walk back the way they came.

It took about two minutes to get back to the backs of the building of Kyoshi Island but they got to it.

"Toph what's going on over there?" Katara asks not bothering to peer around the corner when they have Toph for their eyes.

Toph is silent for a minute. "If we go up a little bit more then come out we should be good without getting mobbed. Five buildings up is the closest to the stage." Toph answers taking the lead.

Everyone follows her up to the fifth building and Sokka peers over the corner. He spots an earth stage with a podium. Kyoshi Warriors guard the stage with emotionless faces. He can make one out to be Ty Lee.

The mayor stands on it looking over the crowd. Sokka makes a gesture with his hand to move. Slowly he moves out into the open, everyone following behind. Once they step out Suki helps them to the stage without anyone noticing.

They all stand behind the stage. The mayor glances behind him and sets his eyes on the teenagers. He smiles and turns to the crowd. "Now ladies and gentlemen," he shouts to the chattering crowd. They soon die down and it's silent. "We have a very special guest with us." he tells the crowd and the small chatter picks up. He turns and motions for Aang to step up to the stage. Aang steps up onto the stage and into view; everyone goes silent for a second. After their short silence they break into cheers. Aang stands on the stage with a nervous smile. One man in the front begins to cheer loudly until his mouth foams up and he passes out.

Sokka leans over to Katara, "That guy always does that." He tells her. Katara breaks into giggles as she remembers the past visits to Kyoshi Island and the same reaction from the same man.

The mayor begins to talk for only second before Toph turns to everyone behind the stage, a look of horror on her face. "Ambus-" she screams before she is cut short by an arrow flying overhead. It hits the mayor right through the heart.

Aang watches horrified as the mayor collapses next to him. He turns back to his friends hands trembling. _What just happened?_ He asks himself.

Everyone quickly snaps into theirs fighting stances. All in the audience are running through the town screaming terrified. "Ambush!" Katara screams. She pops the cork of her waterskin and bends the water out of it and around her arms. Toph stomps her feet and a large boulder flies out of the ground and hovers in front of her. Zuko is at the ready with fire daggers in both of his hands and surveys the forest where the arrow came from. Sokka holds his boomerang above his head in a defensive stance. Suki stood beside all of them, her fans at the ready and her feet ready to pounce. Aang just watches, not knowing what to do. Kyoshi Warriors quickly come onto the stage and start to treat the mayor for his injuries.

Another arrow flies past and is aimed for Aang. Aang barely dodges it by jumping to the side. Quickly he puts himself into a defensive stance just as his friends in front of him did. One more arrow is shot from the trees at Aang. After the arrow is shot and dodged, fifty people emerge from the trees. Some wear black suits, and others look to be Dai Li agents.

"Fire Nation rebels!" Sokka shouts to the small group ready to fight.

"Someone protect Aang." Katara shouts above it all, as she dodges an arrow headed for her heart.

Aang shouts back at Katara and jumps of the stage. "I don't need protection." He tells her clearly as he holds his hands out in a fighting stance.

Katara shakes her head and turns to Aang, "No, Aang you-" Katara is cut off by Sokka shouting at her.

"Katara watch out!"

Zuko quickly yanks Katara away from an incoming arrow. This is when the rebels begin to charge.

A Firebender shoots a blast of fire towards Zuko, who easily deflects it. Katara begins to run forward towards the group making the water around her arms into ice. She uses her bending to break off three pieces of sharp ice for each hand and sends them flying into the air. They all hit six people sending them falling to the earth. Zuko is the next to run up and send blasts of fire towards the rebels. Toph then begins to throw boulders into the crowd of rebels with her bending. Sokka and Suki then step up and into hand to hand combat with the attackers. Suki battles two Firebenders who shoot countless blasts of fire at her. She quickly ducks a kick, then grabs his leg and yanks it backwards while twisting it. Then as she turns back to her other attacker Suki kicks him in the head with her heel, causing him to get knocked out by the blow. Aang begins to fight in between Toph and Katara, who are each about twenty feet away.

An arrow zoom's right past Aang's head and he uses his Airbending to stop another in mid air. Aang look's over towards Katara to see her take out a whole group of Firebenders and Dai Li agents surrounding her with a large water like whip.

Katara moves her hands in fluid motions as she defends herself against her attackers. Arrows were flying left and right and she constantly has to dodge oncoming ones. A large Firebender charges her. He lets a large blast come from both of his fists as he comes within five feet of Katara. Quickly Katara makes an ice shield out of her remaining water from her pouch. The heat of the fire melts the ice quickly and Katara flattens herself against the moist earth, just barely avoiding an explosion of fire. Katara clings to the grass and summons all the moisture from it. Around her, a large circle of dead, colorless grass forms as its moisture is sucked from it. With the water at her fingers, Katara swiftly uses her foot to trip the Firebender about to make the final blow. He falls to the ground on his back and Katara quickly pops up onto her feet, as she does so she sends ice daggers toward his limbs. He screams in pain as sharp ice cuts through his flesh.

Katara then jogs forward to help out a struggling Zuko. Dai Li agents surround him. He is making countless strikes but none are making a difference with the crowd around him however. Katara breaths in deeply and focuses on her bending. Slowly she raises her arms, and from the bay just through the trees, a large bubble of water forms and raises high into the air. With great force, Katara pushes her hands in front of her then to the ground. The water follows her movements and jerks forward and hits the ground. Katara then bends the water up into a wave and sends it towards the agents surrounding Zuko. As it wipes out the agents in front of Zuko Katara makes a hole in the wave so Zuko doesn't get hit by the powerful wave. Then once Zuko is safe, Katara plugs the hole up again, and washes away the threatening Dai Li Agents. "Thanks!" Zuko calls to her before beginning to fight again.

Katara doesn't bother with replying. They are in the middle of a battle. Manners don't exactly matter right now. She turns back to her fighting stance and focuses on a Dai Li agent skating up to her on the earth by using his element. She doesn't even notice the arrow speeding towards her at the same time as the agent, until Sokka shouts to her. "Katara! Watch ou-" he is cut off by her bloodcurdling scream.

The arrow plunges deep into her right shoulder, making her stumble backwards. She trips over her own feet and lands on her back on the ground. Katara's vision becomes blurry until her eyelids close, leaving her in the dark.

Aang watches, horrified, as Katara falls to the earth. She isn't moving. Aang has to take in a deep breath and his nostrils flare. She isn't, she can't be dead. "Katara!" he shouts to her, before realizing how close the Dai Li agent is getting to her unmoving form.

Aang moves his hand in the air diagonally from the direction of the ground to the man. His intent is to send a blast of air at the man, but is surprised see earth. Earth came up like a spider-fly swatter and hit the man full body. The Dai Li agent falls to grass, unconscious, from his impact with the earth wall.

Aang looks back to Katara's lifeless form. She hasn't moved. Is she _dead_? The thought of her being dead fuels Aang with anger. A power begins to overtake him. An adrenaline like rush, but stronger, courses through his body. His hands tremble, and his eyes snap shut. When they open slowly, his eyes no longer hold silver irises. They are now taken over by an eerie white glow.

Aang is about to give a whole new meaning to the word _bickering_...

* * *

**Ok, so the ending may be kind of cheesy...but I wanted to put the chapter name towards the end of the chapter. I really hope you guys liked it. I have gotten some requests for action, so I hope that was enough. And there's Kataang in there, because Aang's daydream and...he goes into the Avatar State because Katara get's hurt. **

**But I want to thank all of those who have subscribed, reviewed, and added me to your Favorites. You don't know how much that means to me. Also all those who offered to help with editing. The support is amazing. Every time I get an email telling me someone knew has subscribed to me, or faved me, or someone has just reviewed always brings a smile to my face. I can't thank you enough! You are great fans, if you don't mind me calling you that...**

**Anyway...thanks for everything, and don't forget to review! :)**

**You guys are AMAZING! :D **


	10. Avatar State

**Alright so I got chapter ten done! Be warned this chapter is rated T because of gore, lots of blood is in this chapter. If you prefer not to read about blood at all or anything like that then you shouldn't read this chapter. It really isn't to bad so don't get to freaked out. Just a warning though. :) Please Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

**Chapter 10-Avatar State**

Sokka can see the tattoos and eyes of the Avatar glow white. His heart immediately drops to his stomach. He can tell that Aang isn't in control. Sokka takes in a deep breath and begins to sprint towards his sister lying helpless on the ground.

Zuko is in the middle of fighting a group of rebels, but their eyes are now focusing behind him. He turns to see Katara sprawled out on the ground, an arrow sticking out of her shoulder. Out of the corner of his eye, Zuko sees Aang. That isn't Aang though. His eyes and tattoos glow pure white. Anger shows in his eyes. Aang was now rising slowly into the air. Zuko could feel the wind gusts start to hit him.

Sokka rushes toward Katara as the gusts of air begin to hit him hard. He glances over to a suspended Aang who is hovering twenty feet in the air. Aang arms are completely stretched out to the sides. Sokka finally makes it to Katara's side.

Tears are threatening to spill from his eyes at the sight of her. The arrow is has plunged deeply into her shoulder. Blood rushes out from the wound forming a puddle by her right side. Sokka takes Katara into his arms. His left arm slides underneath her knees and his right holds her upper back. Sokka has to hold back his lunch as he can feel the sharp arrowhead sticking out of her shoulder blade. Sokka sets his jaw and begins to run as fast as possible with the extra weight.

Gale force winds are now hitting Sokka, slowing him down. Small dirt particles fly through the forceful wind and sting his skin on contact. Sokka glances over to Aang to see him send a powerful gust of wind toward a large group of rebels. The gust hits them and they all fly into the air and somewhere into the forest beyond.

Sokka yells to Toph who is now only ten yards from him. "Toph! We need shelter!" he yells above the wind.

Toph hears Sokka's request and uses her hands to bring Sokka, Zuko, and Suki towards her. Sokka places a foot behind him as the earth under him jerks forward. Before Sokka knows it he is standing in a small circle with Toph, Suki, and Zuko. Toph widens her legs and bends her knees. With a swift movement she forms her hands into a tent shape. The earth follows her movements and slates of earth form into a tent.

Sokka then lays Katara on the earth gently. Suki kneels next to her with a look of concern. Zuko stands with wide eyes glued to the arrow sticking out from Katara. Sokka looks over Katara's pale face. Sweat trickles down his face from the sprint. Suki presses her ear to Katara's heart. "She isn't breathing well." Toph tells everyone as she stares at the wall with blind eyes.

Suki looks up to her then back to Katara before turning to Sokka. His eyes are wet and he looks like he's fighting off tears. "Don't worry," Suki tells Sokka in a tender voice. Sokka raises his eyes to hers. "Easy fix." She reassures with a small smile. Sokka nods with blank eyes.

Suki scoots over to Katara's other side, where the arrow sits lodged in her flesh. Sokka moves out of Suki's way.

Suki takes in a deep breath and gently touches the arrow shaft. She quickly brings her clammy hands back and scrunches them up. "Sokka," she calls to him softly. Sokka looks up. "I'm going to need you," Sokka comes up to Suki's side. "Alright, I'm going to pull the arrow out, once it's out I need you to quickly put your hands over the wound so it won't bleed out." Suki explains softly. Sokka nods and adjusts himself over his sister so he can be in position to stop the bleeding.

Suki inhales again before placing her hands around the arrow shaft again. One hand grips to the arrow shaft right by the entry of the wound. The other hand is placed up by the feathers of the arrow. "On three," she tells Sokka glancing at him momentarily before turning her eyes back to the arrow. "Ready, one, two," Suki pauses gripping the arrow tighter. "Three." She says loudly while yanking at the arrow. It comes out quickly with a sickening sound as the muscles in Katara's body rip more and contract. Sokka quickly places his hands over Katara's bleeding wound.

Toph has to gulp back vomit from the sound that the arrow makes. Zuko turns as he see the blood on the arrow glimmer in the dim light of the tent. Suki sets the arrow down.

Sokka uses all of his body weight to stop the blood from escaping out of his sister's body. "We need a bandage." Sokka calls out to no one imparticular. His hands are now stained with blood as well as Katara's top.

Suki nods in agreement before ripping a long strip of her Kyoshi Warrior dress off. "We need her shirt off," Suki announces. "Sokka do you have a knife?" she asks.

"Back pocket." He states pressing harder against Katara's chest.

Suki quickly goes behind Sokka and reaches into his back pocket. She feels the leather of the handle. She pulls the knife out quickly and removes the sheath from the blade. With quick hands Suki goes to Katara's side and pulls up on her top. Quickly she does a cut on Katara's over dress that reaches to the end of her abdomen. Suki quickly pushes Sokka away for less than a second so she can push the dress off Katara's shoulders. Once the fabric is out of the way Sokka places his hands back on Katara's bloody skin. Suki pushes the dress under Katara. She looks to Katara's blood stained wrappings and blood covered skin. Zuko who had just turned back around from his sickness of seeing the wound inflicted on Katara sees her in her undergarments and quickly turns away again.

Suki grabs the strip of fabric she ripped from her dress and positions herself close to Katara. "Alright, you ready?" she asks Sokka. He nods. "Go," she tells him. Sokka pulls away from Katara's wound, seeing how bad it really is. Blood instantly began to flow full force from the gaping hole the arrow created. Once his hands leave the wound Suki pounces and begins to tie the fabric around Katara's wound. Within seconds Suki has the fabric wrapping around the wound and under Katara's armpit to hold it. Quickly she begins to rip more strips of fabric off her dress and she begins to tie those tightly over Katara's wound.

Soon Katara's shoulder is covered in fabric. Suki sits back and observes her blood covered hands and arms. She closes her eyes trying to get the iron smell out of her nose. She and Sokka both lean back against the wall of the tent, panting from their work.

Zuko turns back and looks at Katara who lies on the ground still unconscious but with bandages covering her wound. He releases a breath he had been holding in.

The tent is filled with a thick silence until a loud thump is heard on the other side of the earth barrier. Everyone jumps from the sudden noise. "What was that?" Sokka asks with wide eyes.

"Some guy." Toph answers without hesitation.

This reminds Sokka of what's taking place outside. "This needs to stop." Sokka says.

Suki nods in agreement. Just then a sound of rustling on the ground gets everyone's attention. A groan sounds from Katara. Instantly Sokka is at her side, gazing down at her. Her eyes are shut tightly and her left hand rests on her forehead. "Wha-What happened?" she stutters noticing Sokka above her.

Sokka smiles down at her. "You got hit by an arrow." He tells her.

Katara struggles to sit up and Sokka and Suki assist her. She gazes around the tent, "Why are we…" she begins to ask before it clicks; the sound of the howling wind just outside, everyone's worried faces, the absence of Aang.

"Where's Aang?" she questions trying to stand. Sokka pushes her down.

"He's outside, in the Avatar State," Sokka says with a small voice then continues barely audible. "And he isn't in control."

Katara's eyes widen. "What!" she exclaims standing, pain shooting through her arm but she ignores it. Her eyes go into tunnel vision for just a moment from the sudden movement and she stumbles from dizziness.

Sokka looks to the floor. "Has someone tried to stop him?" she asks all her friends.

Suki shakes her head. "Get me out there." Katara tells them strongly.

"What," Toph exclaims with wide eyes. "You have to be kidding me, Sugar Queen! If you go out there, especially in your condition, you'll get blown away!"

Katara was set on this; she knows Aang will destroy the whole town if he stays out of control. Katara slowly walks to Toph, swallowing back her vertigo. She gets up to Toph and looks her right in the eyes, even though Toph wouldn't be able to actually see it, she _will _be able to feel it. Katara's stare is so strong it was intimidating to Toph, and that's saying something. "Now listen to me," Katara tells her and she grips to her injured shoulder feeling the pain pinching at her nerves. "Aang will destroy Kyoshi Island if he stays out of control and every minute he stays in the Avatar State is another minute he is vulnerable to any attack, and if you don't let me go and try to stop him I swear to the sprits I will make it so you will." Katara tells Toph her anger rising. Toph gulps, Katara was furious.

"Alright, alright." Toph tells her getting a glare from Sokka.

"No Katara, I'm not letting you out there." Sokka insists and walks up to his sister.

Katara clenches her left fist. "You are going to let me out there. We have to try to stop him." Katara argues.

Sokka flares his nostrils; Katara isn't going to back down from this. "Fine, but I'm going with you." Sokka tells her.

"No you aren't. We don't need any more injured people." Katara tells him.

Sokka's temper begins to rise. "And we don't need you anymore injured than you are." He shouts.

Katara flinches from his tone. Quickly she looks to Toph who lets one of the side walls of the tent down. Quickly Katara stumbles towards the entrance.

Sokka lunges towards her but she's already out of the opening and he gets to it just after Toph closes it.

Katara brings her left arm up to block the wind from her face. Dust is flying everywhere and filling her eyes. Katara blinks trying to get the gunk in her eyes out. The wind is strong and it pushes her backwards a couple steps. She regains her foot and pushes through the wind by taking small steps.

Men are being thrown through the howling wind. Aang hovers ten feet in the air with a sphere of air protecting him. His tattoos glow and his eyes are white holes.

Katara pushes forward and lets out a whimper as her injured arm gets jostled by the wind. She stumbles backwards from a large gust of wind and lands on her back. Just above her, she sees a rebel soaring through the air, thirty feet up. Katara cringes as she hears his impact with the earth. She takes a deep breath that's filled with dirt and coughs it up. Katara gags up the earth in her throat as she stands again.

Once again she begins to push forward through the wind. Aang is now only ten yards away. Katara fixes her eyes on his back. A large rock comes flying through the air and hit Katara's injured shoulder. Katara screams in pain from the blow and collapses to her knees as she cradles her shoulder. Blinking back the sickness creeping into her stomach Katara stands again, still cradling her shoulder.

She takes the final steps towards Aang before she hits the air sphere. Katara places her left arm in front of her and tries to push through. Her uninjured arm gets through the speeding ball of air, and then she eases her injured shoulder through with a grimace.

Now Katara is completely through the barrier of air and she doesn't know exactly what to do. Her hair whips around her face leaving it stinging. "Aang," she shouts to the hovering boy above her. His head snaps over to her, his white eyes ablaze. "Aang, stop this," she screams, all he does it stare at her. She feels a tear escape from her eyes. Seeing Aang like this was horrible. "Aang come on, please stop," she shouts above the howling wind and grabs one of his glowing hands. She tries to tug him down with the strength of one arm. More tears run down her face as Aang only stares with cold eyes. "Aang please," she screams at him in a pleading voice. She is beyond scared now. Just the cold glare that Aang gave her was frightening. The big reason she is shaking in her boots, literally, is because she doesn't know if she can still calm him down. Katara looks up to Aang who still only stares. "PLEASE!" she screams at the top of her lungs. It never took this long before to get him out of the Avatar State.

Katara's legs give way. He wasn't listening to her. Katara sobs wondering what's going to happen next.

To Katara's surprise she can feel the wind around her lighten up. She looks up from her bent over position to Aang. He is still hovering, but the glow of his tattoos and eyes are dying out. "Aang?" she questions before she realizes he's starting to fall with shut eyes. Quickly Katara stands, leaving her dizzy, and she stumbles over just in time to catch Aang in her left arm. Her legs and arm give out from the weight and Aang falls into Katara's lap.

His eyes open slightly to see Katara hovering over him. "Katara," he asks, reaching up to touch her face. She smiles and tears of joy spill from her eyes. Aang smiles too. "I thought you were d-dead." Aang tells her tears brimming in his eyes.

Katara laughs slightly, "Nope, I'm here, not dead." She chokes out.

Aang closes his eyes happy about the news but they then pop open. "What about your shoulder?" he asks popping up and out of Katara's arms and observing her over.

Katara smiles and nods her head towards her right shoulder, "Could be better, but I'm fine." She smiles sincerely at Aang.

Aang smiles widely. "You know what fine means," he doesn't wait for her answer. "Freaked out. Insecure. Neurotic. And Emotional." He tells.

Katara gulps. That was something they used to say to each other to get the truth out about how they each were feeling. "Where did you hear that?" Katara asks.

Aang shrugs. "I don't know. It just came to me." He answers.

Katara smiles widely. "What?" Aang asks.

Katara shakes her head. "Nothing, we need to get back to everyone." She tells him. Aang nods and pulls himself up. He stands over Katara and offers her his hand. She takes it and he hauls her up ignoring the pain emanating from her shoulder. They begin to walk back to the earth tent before dizziness washes over Katara and she crashes into Aang. Aang holds onto her to keep her from falling. "Hey you ok?" Aang asks as he stops and gazes into Katara's spinning eyes.

Katara nods. "Of course." she tells him weakly.

Aang shakes his head. "No, I don't think you are." He insists.

Katara rolls her eyes. "Aang it's alright, I'm alright." she argues with him. Aang shakes his head again.

Before Katara can object any more, Aang swoops her into his arms. Katara has to blink to set her eyes straight from the sudden movement and she has to force back her lunch. However, the vertigo subsides as she rests her head on Aang's chest. She wants to protest about Aang carrying her, but decides against it. Where she is right now, in Aang's sturdy arms, is where she fells safe. Katara desperately wants this moment to last forever, but knows it will only continue for a few more seconds...

* * *

**There it is. I know that the ending was really cheesy, but I thought it was sweet. Cheese can always make things so much better! :) LOL. But seriously did you guys like it? I know I always ask that question and it must really be getting old, but I need to know. I want to know if you hated it, or if you loved it, or if you are in the middle. Because honestly I'm beginning to worry that I'm starting to become predictable... :/ **

**You guys are so great though and the next chapter will be coming shortly, within the next three days. :) Tell me what you think of the chapter though! :D**


	11. So Close

**Alright, so today I was in quite a romantic mood so I wrote this chapter. It is a lot less serious then my other chapters. I think those who are in the mood for some Kataang will like this chapter, sorta... :D**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like I own ATLA**

* * *

**Chapter 11-So Close**

Katara looks around to the bodies around her. Everyone from the group was spread out across the yard that only minutes ago was a battle ground. Sokka and Aang however stay relatively close to Katara. Everyone is for survivors to Aang's Avatar State attack. Most of the rebels actually retreated, but the ones who got caught in Aang's wrath didn't come out good. They haven't found a survivor yet.

She glances over to Aang who is crouching down nearby with his head in his hands. Katara quietly walks over to Aang. "Hey, you ok?" she asks while placing a hand on Aang's shaking shoulder.

"No, I'm not," he snaps then looks back to see Katara's hurt face. He sighs. "I'm sorry, it's just, I have never killed and now," Aang says in a shaky voice before he closes his mouth quickly.

Katara kneels down next to him and gazes at the side of his face. "I understand." That's all she tells him before wrapping her one good arm around his shoulder. Aang leans into her, tears coming from his eyes.

Aang pulls away slightly with teary eyes, and stained cheeks. Katara smiles at him. "Hey it's ok." She tells him quietly as she gazes into his eyes.

Aang nods his lip quivering. Katara stands up abruptly, a smile on her face. He extends her left hand to Aang and he takes it. He stands and smiles at Katara. "Thank you." He tells her.

Katara smiles. "Why are you thanking me?"

Aang shrugs his shoulders. "You've been here for me since I woke up." He answers simply.

Katara can feel tears wanting to spill onto her cheeks from the heartfelt statement. She smiles, but doesn't say anything more. They both turn back to what they were doing before their conversation.

Katara leans over a man and surveys him. After a minute of this she decides that he is among those who are dead. As she straightens up she notices that Kyoshi warrior's are also among those looking for survivors. Katara can spot Ty Lee kneeling next to a man and placing the back of her hand on his forehead. Katara begins to walk towards Ty Lee, stepping over bodies in the process.

She soon comes up to Ty Lee and stands behind her. Ty Lee is leaning over another man with her hand on his forehead. Her hair is long and in a high braid that reaches to her hips. "Ty Lee." Katara says, trying to get the girls attention.

Ty Lee flips around and once her eyes meet Katara's her makeup covered face shows shock. After her moment of surprise she smiles widely. "Hi!" she greets with a peppy voice.

Katara smiles back at the girl in front of her. "Hi, Ty Lee," Katara greets. "Hey, I was wondering if I could ask you something." Katara asks.

"Of course, anything you need." Ty Lee states.

"Alright, so I'm just going to make a long story short, Aang lost his memory of the war, because he got attacked at an ambush from the rebels. He doesn't remember anything at all. So we are going to go to the places where we had our adventures so we can reenact them. This might bring back Aang's memory. Since you were in some of those, we thought it would be good if you traveled with us." Katara explains quickly, making it sound like a jumble.

Ty Lee studies Katara for a minute, trying to decipher what she just said. Once it sinks in Ty Lee gasps. "So he doesn't remember anything?"

Katara shakes her head. Ty Lee nods. "I'm in." she tells Katara with a smile.

Katara smiles happily. "Thank you so much."

Ty Lee is about to speak again when Sokka's shouting voice is heard ringing through the air. "Katara! Katara! Katara, where are you!" he shouts.

Katara takes in a deep breath and turns around to see Aang and Sokka searching franticly around. She rolls her eyes. "I'm over here." She calls to them.

Aang and Sokka's heads both flip around to see Katara and they visibly let out a sigh of relief. Sokka comes jogging up to her with Aang following behind. "Katara, don't run off like that." Sokka scowled.

Katara rolls her eyes again. "Sokka, I'm not a child, I can take care of myself. You don't have to freak out."

"I know you aren't a child, but with your arm and everything…" Sokka trails off.

Katara huffs loudly. "Just because my shoulder is hurt, doesn't mean I have a greater chance of getting captured." She argues.

Sokka stares down his sister before realizing who she's standing next to. "Oh, hi, Ty Lee." He greets nervously.

Ty Lee smiles widely. "Hi cutie."

Sokka's eyes bug out of his head and he scratches his neck nervously. "Um, I-I have a girlfriend." Sokka stutters.

Ty Lee shrugs her shoulders but doesn't speak. Sokka still looks terrified and Katara can't help giggle. "Oh, Sokka, guess what," Katara doesn't wait for Sokka to guess. "I invaded Ty Lee to come with us, because she can play Azula, and she was in some of our adventures." Katara informs him with a devious smile.

Sokka's eyes widen. "What!" he yelps.

Katara smiles again. "You heard me. Oh, and she agreed."

If Sokka's eyes could pop out any father they would have. "K-Katara." He says with anger pinching at his words.

Katara quickly turns to Ty Lee. "We'll meet you here in like twenty minutes." She says quickly before bolting. Katara cradles her shoulder in her hand as she sprints away from Sokka. He chases after her shouting her name. "Aang help me here!" Sokka shouts to the Airbender standing by Ty Lee. Aang turns to Ty Lee and gives her a wave and a smile before helping Sokka.

Sokka's running full speed towards Katara, until somehow he's notices he's facing the dust in the air behind him. Quickly he turns around to see a cloud of dust and Aang using his Airbending to catch up to Katara. Sokka smiles and continues to run this time not as quickly.

Katara glanced over her shoulder to see Aang closing in on her with a devious smirk. She picks up her pace while squealing slightly. Out of the corner of Katara's eye she can see Suki watching with a small smile on her face.

She glances behind her yet again as she enters the fringe of the forest. Aang was now only five feet from her. Katara screams again with a smile on her face and she pushes harder. She comes into a small clearing with tall grass filling the open space. Katara glances back yet again to see the progress of her pursuer. She continues to run but slower as she doesn't see him behind her. Katara giggles and turns back to look ahead of her, only find Aang right in her tracks. She gasps and tries to come to a halt and change direction. This fails and she ends up crashing right into Aang. Aang's eyes widen as she collides with him and he reaches out to for something to hold onto. His arms snake around Katara's waist from not having anything else to hold to. They both fall to the ground laughing their heads off.

Katara opens her shut eyes to see Aang gazing at her. She can feel his arms around her and she just now notices their position. Aang is lying beneath her and her right on top of him, her thigh in between his legs. Katara blushes and she hopes that it isn't as server as she thinks it. Aang also blushes slightly. They stay like that though, just gazing into each other's eyes. Slowly Katara goes for it. She doesn't care if he likes Toph, she is going to kiss him.

Slowly she begins to inch towards Aang. Aang just watches, hoping he didn't pass out from the fall and was now dreaming. Soon Katara's eyelids begin to droop and she comes with centimeters of his lips. Aang begins to let his eyelids droop as well and he leans in. Centimeters, no less, they were less than that, millimeters from each other's lips. Both their breaths hit each other's mouths, making them hungrier for the kiss. Katara leans in the last millimeter slowly. She just brushes Aang's lips before Sokka's yelling comes through the trees. "Hey! Aang, did you get her?" Sokka shouts into the clearing as he walks into it. Instantly she pushes off Aang, making sure not to jostle her right shoulder in the process.

Aang lies back in the tall grass not being able to get up from the shock of what just happened. Her lips brushed his. Aang lets his hand come up to touch his lips when a flashback takes over his mind.

_The smell of the ocean fills his nostrils. He glances to the side to see water surrounding the metal deck he stands on. Katara stands in front of him her hands clasped together in front of her. Thoughts are rushing through his mind, 'what if I don't come back, and she won't know how I feel?'_

_Aang glances up to Katara as she speaks, "I just wanted to tell you I'm really proud of you." She tells him. _

_Aang blushes. "Every things going to be different after today, isn't it?"he asks sadly._

_Katara nods. "Ya, it is."_

"_What, what if I don't come back?" he asks knowing what he's going to do next. He bravery shining through. _

"_Aang, don't talk like that, of cours-" Aang cuts Katara off by pushing his lips against her roughly and clinging to her shoulder. She didn't kiss back at first but begins. Aang knows he's told her what he needed to by just that kiss. Quickly he pulls away gives her one last glance, opens his glider and pushes off and into the sky…_

Aang blinks. He smiles widely at the memory. Aang has absolutely no idea what's going on in it, all he knows is that he kissed her, and she kissed him back. Could that really of been something that actually happened, if so should he mention it to Katara? _Best I don't. What if it didn't actually happen or she didn't really feel the same way, what if she doesn't feel the same way? I shouldn't mention it yet. _Aang tells himself as he glances at Katara who is sitting up about three feet away looking flustered. He sits up and looks at Sokka, frustrated with his timing. They were _so close_...

Katara lets a small frown come onto her face. _So close_, the thinks to herself.

* * *

**Kay so you hate me yet? I didn't have them lock lips, but they did brush lips... :)**

**But review please, love when you do, and thanks for all the new subscriptions and favs and those who have already subscribed and faved me, you guys rock! :D **

**Happy reading, next chapter coming soon! **


	12. Ideas

**Oh my gosh, I'm so so sorry. I usually update quickly but this time was horrible! But I have two words for you, Writers Block. It was so bad it took me like one and a half days to get past it then I was super busy. Guy's I'm so sorry. Just so you now this is kind of a stupid chapter, only because I had no idea what to do with it. The next chapters will be better, because I already have a idea of what I'm going to do. Again I'm so sorry this is really random and barely has any Kataang in it, but it's just a in between chapter. :) but happy reading and please Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I'm going to bye ATLA! *Reaches deep into pocket, pulls hand out and opens it* How about some pocket lint? *Grins, Sales man shakes his head. I Walk away with broken dreams* Dang, still don't own it... **

* * *

**Chapter 12-Ideas**

"Ty Lee, you need to calm down." Suki tells Ty Lee, who is rambling on, and on about how exciting it is to be on Appa, and how she can't wait to fly. Ty Lee doesn't hear Suki's comment and continues talking.

Sokka groans and climbs onto Appa's back with his bag in his hand. Suki follows up to Appa's back, leaving Ty Lee to squeal and talk quickly about Appa. "Suki, you need to shut her up." Sokka says quietly into Suki's ear as she packs her bags into the saddle.

"I'm trying." She hisses to her Sokka while placing her things next to Sokka's. Katara asked Suki to come with them on the trip as well. Suki agreed happily, but now, she was regretting the decision.

"This is going to be so cool. I've always wanted to ride on him. When Azula was chasing you guys I was always like 'that's so cool I want to be on that'. Now I finally get to ride him, it's going to be so much fun!" Ty Lee says giddily while jumping up and down. The biggest smile is plastered to her face.

Sokka takes in a deep breath, annoyed beyond believe. He jumps from Appa and to the soft ground. Suki continues to pack away things in the saddle.

"Hi everyone." Aang's voice calls. Sokka turns his head to Aang and searches for his sister. Instead the only other person he see's entering the clearing with Aang is Toph.

"Where's Katara?" Sokka asks, not greeting Aang.

Aang shrugs. "I think she's getting her stuff." Aang tells Sokka.

Sokka nods. Ty Lee goes up to Aang with a wide smile. "What's your bison's name? Is he as fun to ride as it looks? Hey, do you remember me?" Ty Lee asks quickly with a wide smile. Her excitement getting the best of her.

Aang just looks at her wide eyed. His hands pressed firmly together behind his back. "Um…" Aang gulps.

Suki jumps off Appa and runs over to Ty Lee, a scowl on her face. "Ty Lee," she snaps. Ty Lee turns her head her smile fading. "Give Aang a break, don't ask him so many questions."

Ty Lee bows her head. "Sorry." She mutters under her breath.

Aang smiles at her. "It's ok. I think it would be good before I answer any questions, for both you to tell me your names." He tells both the girls in front of him.

Suki's eyes go wide. "Oh sorry, I forgot to introduce myself." She apologizes.

"It's ok." Aang accepts with a smile.

"I'm Suki," she points to the girl next to her. "And this is Ty Lee." Suki explains.

Aang smiles yet again. "Great, now to answer the questions," he pauses thinking back to the girls questions. "His name is Appa. Yes, he's very fun to ride…" Aang is about to continue when Toph interrupts.

"Not this morning," Toph laughs, widens her eyes and throws her hands in the air. "Sugar Queen is _crazy_!" She exclaims and walks forward to Appa.

Ty Lee knits her eyebrows together. "Who's Sugar-" She asks before getting cut off by Toph.

"Her." Toph points to Katara who is walking into the clearing with Zuko beside her.

Ty Lee nods slightly and turns back to Aang, not noticing Zuko. Aang sighs. "And, I have absolutely no idea who you are." Aang admits with a frown.

"That's ok; I barely met you before you lost your memory." Ty Lee assures with a peppy grin before walking off.

Aang is left looking at Suki. She smiles at him. "Sorry, she's sort of like that when she's excited," Suki clears her throat and looks to the tall grass below her. "Which is all the time." She mutters under her breath.

Aang shrugs his shoulders and offers a smile. "We ready to go?" Zuko calls out. Aang turns to the new voice and nods his head. Zuko freezes.

"Ty Lee?" Zuko asks with his arms glued to his sides.

Ty Lee hears Zuko's voice and turns with a squeal. "Zuko!" she screams before running towards him.

Zuko's eyes widen at the oncoming girl. She is closing in. Zuko extends his arms in front of him and arches his back backwards. "Ty Lee, no, no, n-" Zuko's voice grows with every step she comes closer to him until Ty Lee knocks Zuko into the dirt. Zuko screams as he falls with Ty Lee hugging him. She clings to his shoulders in a tight embrace.

"Ty Lee please get off." Zuko tells her flatly.

Katara couldn't help but giggle with Suki as they watch Zuko try to pry Ty Lee off of him. "Zuko, you need help." Katara asks in a babying voice.

Zuko glares up at Katara and mouths _get her off_. Katara obliges to his request but can't stop from rolling her eyes.

She walks over to Zuko and grabs Ty Lee's shoulders. "Ty Lee, we're going to be leaving." Katara informs. Ty Lee looks up to her before releasing Zuko from her grasp.

Zuko lets out a sigh of relief as he watches Ty Lee stand. She smiles down at him. "I haven't seen you in forever." She says with a smile.

Zuko nods while rubbing his neck. "Ya." That is all he can manage to say as he pushes himself up into a standing position.

Zuko begins to walk next to Ty Lee, both catching up with each other. Suki smiles before walking toward Appa again.

Toph sighs. "Well, now that that…heartfelt reunion is over, can we go? I don't want to get caught in another rebel attack." She announces to everyone while picking her nose.

Sokka grimaces at Toph as she picks her nose and answers her question. "Ya, we can go." He says from Appa's saddle.

Toph smiles then uses her Earthbending to make a single slab of earth come up and push her into the air. She lands on Appa's saddle. Her blindness however made her crash right into Sokka. "Toph, get, off, of, me." Sokka heaves, as he looks to the Earthbender sitting on his chest.

Toph's eyebrows knit together, then she turns her head down. She places her hands on Sokka's face. A devious smile spreads across her face but vanishes quickly. "Hey, Snoozles you should come check out this pillow. It's the worst pillow I've ever sat on." Toph says trying not to crack up while she digs deeper into Sokka's chest with her butt and shifts continually. Sokka lets out a grunt and a whine as the air is pushed out of his body.

Sokka lets out a grunt. "Toph, OFF! I think you're breaking my ribs!" Sokka commands in a crackly voice.

Toph laughs loudly before getting off Sokka. She moves over and sits on the side of the saddle. She laces her arms through the decretive holes in Appa's saddle ready for takeoff.

Aang looks over to see Katara standing next to him. "Hi." He says nervously.

Katara looks to the ground. "Hi." She says shyly. She couldn't stop thinking about the kiss that almost happened.

Aang opens his mouth to say something to have to air filled with Sokka's yell. _Does he always have to interrupt?_ Katara asks herself with a scowl. "Hey guys, less talking, more flying. We have a schedule to keep up with." Sokka tells the two and holds up a piece of parchment that has various colors all over it.

Katara glares at her brother. "Sokka, one minute," Katara tells him. She turns to Aang. "Aang what did you want to say?" she asks, a hopeful smile covering her face.

Aang opens his mouth to speak again. Sokka cuts him off before he can even speak, again. "One minute! We can't do one minute," Sokka exclaims his eyes never leaving the paper in front of his face. "If we stay here for one minute, than that means that we can only have two bathroom breaks for two days, only…"Sokka gasps and Katara swears she could see Sokka's eyes water. His bottom lip sticks out as he continues. "Only, four food breaks for _two _days!"

"Sokka, stop it," Katara snaps. "Why do we even have a schedule? It's not like we have to be at a certain place anytime soon."

"As a matter of fact, we need to get Zuko back to the Fire Nation in four weeks." Sokka huffs as he glances at his sister.

Katara rolls her eyes and looks back to Aang. "Aang, what did you-"

"Nothing, it's noting." Aang interrupts then sprints over to Appa and jumps onto the bison's head.

Katara lets her shoulders drop in disappointment and walks over to Appa and climbs up to the saddle. Once she is sitting in the saddle Aang looks back. "Alright new passengers hold on tight!" Aang exclaims with a boyish grin. Ty Lee squeals and sits right next to Sokka. Sokka glances at her and she gives him a flirting smile. Sokka's eyes go wide and he shifts closer to Suki. Ty Lee stares a little longer at Sokka before turning away. Suki can't help but giggle at Sokka's tense body pressed against her side. He looks blankly at the map in front of him, beads of sweat pouring down his face. Katara tries to stifle the giggle bubbling in her throat.

Aang turns back to look at the horizon beyond and yells 'yip yip' to Appa. Appa groans and uses his large tail to slap the earth, summoning the air currents. Just like that they begin to float into the air. Ty Lee is jumping up and down, hitting Sokka every time, unknowingly. Sokka clenches his fists that hold the map. The parchment sends a crunching sound through the air. Suki giggles and wraps her arms around Sokka's bicep and gives him a kiss on the cheek. Katara can actually see his body relax.

Katara smiles at the couple and wishes more than anything that she still had that. She can't help but wonder if she is ever going to fall out of love with Aang so this heartbreak will stop. She shakes her head silently, a frown forming on her lips. She is never going to fall out of love with him. He will be her first, and last true love.

Katara turns around against the saddle and looks behind her to the Town of Kyoshi Island. Her eyes set on the statue of Avatar Kyoshi and they linger on it until it disappears over the horizon. Katara gasps as an idea pushes its way into her mind. A wide smile spreads across her face and she turns back to everyone on the saddle.

Katara just got the best idea she's ever had in her life…

* * *

**Alright, as I said, not my best work...But I still hope you enjoyed! Please keep up the reviews, they inspire and motivate me...so if you want faster updates, review when you like. :D But please keep you all the subscriptions, favs, and reviews, they mean a lot to me and I wouldn't erase one of them! :)**


	13. Push and Pull

**Thank you all for all the amazing reviews! I love to read them, every single one! :) But alright so here is this new chapter. I know that I'm kind of off topic a little but I promise the next chapter will get back on topic. But here it is. P.S. get ready to be mad at me again...**

**Disclaimer: ya, ya, ya don't own the show, because it I did there would of been WAY more Kataang!**

* * *

**Chapter 13-Push and Pull**

Katara's sighs as she looks around the camp full of sleeping forms. Snores echo through the clearing they all sleep in. A cold pit of ash, where a fire burned hours ago, is in the middle of the circle of Katara's sleeping friends. Zuko, Sokka, and Suki, along with Katara all had their sleeping bags circled around the fire. Toph lays, snoring, inside her usual earth tent just outside the circle of people. Katara knows that Ty Lee preferred not to sleep on the ground and sleeps in Appa's saddle. She then sets her eyes on Aang, who lies with his back to her on Appa's tail. His knees are curled up to his chest. He looks to be asleep, as well as everyone else in the camp.

Katara inhales silently and quietly pushes her sleeping bag off of her. There is not going to be sleep tonight. Katara looks up to the full moon right above her. It urges her to bend, and she has to answer to its call. The full moon sets something of a light to the camp so Katara could partly see. She slides out of her sleeping bag as quietly as possible and stands.

Suddenly she begins to walk. She doesn't have the sensation of telling her legs to move. This isn't new however. The young bender's legs would bring her to any source of water while a full moon shows.

As Katara walks she absentmindedly fiddles with her slim fingers. She has a lot to get off her chest and bending always helps. Katara closes her eyes and inhales the smell of pine. As she walks into the forest, she smiles. That's only one of the smells that combine with others to make Aang's wonderful sent.

Katara lets her eyes drift open as she hears the sound of running water about twenty feet from her. She walks only a little further to find three large boulders piled on top of each other. Two of the boulders on the bottom and touching into the crystal liquid of a pond. One sits on top of the other two and water drips into the shimmering pool from in between the rocks. From the rippling surface of the water the full moon can be seen reflecting in the mirror like water. Katara smiles slightly at the sight of it and begins to strip down to her wrappings.

Once out of her over-clothes she hangs her robes on a low tree branch. The cold night air nips at her exposed tan skin but Katara pushes past it and steps into the pool. It is bitterly cold at first and Katara clenches her jaw and takes in a deep breath. Her body tenses before relaxing into the hip high water. She takes in a more relaxed deep breath before beginning with a simple waterbending exercise, _pushing and pulling_ at the water.

Back at camp

Aang shifts to his back in a huff. He has been trying for _hours_ to get to sleep. His grey eyes glance up to the full moon over head for about the twentieth time in the last ten minutes. Aang lets out a quite groan and sits up. He couldn't stop fidgeting. Sleep isn't going to come soon. As the thought rushes through Aang's mind he rolls off of Appa's tail and stands. Again Aang turns his head up to the sky and gazes at the millions of twinkling lights in the sky that hold the moon up.

Aang looks down to realize his legs were walking without command towards the thick forest. His eye brows knit together in confusion but his mind forgets it. He decides that he might as well just follow whatever is _pulling_ him.

Soon Aang's ears pick up an echo of splashing through the forest. He listens again and waits to hear it again, and he does. This time the splash is closer and it comes with a slight grunt. Another sound comes even closer, this time the sound of ice crunching. Aang's eyes widen. Where in the world are his feet taking him?

Aang breaks through the thick trees to see a silhouette standing in a glistening pool; water moving fluently around its body. He recognizes the body, and the only waterbender in their little group. "Katara?" His whispers into the silent air.

She gasps and jumps, frightened by the sudden disturbance. She spins around with wide eyes; hand over her heart and the water around her crashing into the pond. Aang winces, he didn't mean to scare her. "Aang," she asks, while squinting her eyes to better the one who stands in front of her. Aang nods only able to see the shimmer of Katara's dark hair from the moons glow. "You scared me." She informs into the air.

"Sorry." Aang apologizes and steps closer, trying to see her face in this lighting.

Aang steps up to the edge of the pool and can finally get a better look at Katara. The moon shines down her, giving her olive skin a sliver glow. She has her hair down so it frames her face, the ends slightly damp. Her lips look smooth and flawless. The one feature that pops out the most to Aang is her eyes, as usual. Her blue orbs shine in the darkness, and the white moon reflects off of them. Aang can feel himself more drawn to her than usual. Katara smiles and lights up the entire forest as she does so with her eyes. Aang can't help but smile back. "Its ok." She tells him.

Aang knits his eyebrows together in confusion, completely forgetting what they were talking about. "What?" he asks slightly dazed.

Katara giggles and shakes her head with a large grin. "What are you doing up?" she asks to Aang.

Aang is about to answer when he realizes what she's wearing. Only her chest is covered by white wrappings. Her legs which are under the water have wrappings that go to her knees and a long, same length, flaps in the front. Aang blushes vibrantly seeing Katara like that. "Aang," Katara says loudly, snapping Aang out of his trance. He turns out and looks at her, still dazed. "Did you hear me?" she asks.

Aang desperately tries to think back to what Katara had asked previously. He couldn't remember. Desperately Aang tries to _push_ the question Katara had asked from the back of his mind. He fails. "No…" he squeaks and looks to the mushy grass beneath his feet.

Katara just rolls her eyes with a wide grin. "I asked, what you're doing up this late." She reminds him as she puts both hands on her hips.

Aang clears his throat. "Um, right," he pauses and looks back up. "I don't really know. I can't sleep at all. I've tried for probably two hours." He admits.

Katara doesn't seem fazed by the news. "Well, it is a full moon, and you are a Waterbender by definition," she pauses. "That's why." She says as if it will be enough for Aang.

She then realizes Aang doesn't know any of that any more from the confusion in his eyes. "When you're a Waterbender the moon has a certain _pull_ on you. It is considered the first water bender from how it _pushes and pulls _the tides. Some waterbender's can feel the call during the full moon, when we are at the height of our bending. That's why you can't sleep, the moon wants you to bend." Katara pauses and thinks back to the last full moon and smiles.

_Flashback_

"_Goodnight," Sokka calls to Aang and Katara who sit together on the couch cuddling. Sokka turns around with a suspicious look on his face. "Don't try anything Aang, or I'll to have to kill you." Sokka warns. _

_Aang's widen. "What! I would never," Aang pauses when Katara looks at him a huge blush on her face. "No, no, I mean, I would later…" Sokka's eyes widen. "No, I didn't mean it that way…I mean like…" Aang groans and slaps his head with his hand. "Forget it." He grumbles completely embarrassed._

_Katara tries to stifle the giggles making their way up her throat. Her hand covers her face as Sokka gives Aang a warning look before stalking off. Aang groans and covers his tomato-red face in his hands. Katara places her head on his hunched shoulders, having a giggle fit. "Why are you laughing?" Aang squeaks as he brings his face up from his hands._

_Katara smiles widely at him a large smile plastered to her face. "Just how you acted."Katara chuckles. _

_Aang purses his lips and focuses on her smiling face. "Well, it was difficult," Aang defends. "I didn't want Sokka to think I would, and I didn't want you to think that I don't want to…" Aang pauses a look of horror on his face. "I mean later, when we're married," Aang stumbles again over his words. "Not saying that we're getting married," Katara gives him a look. "No, I would love to get married to you and start a family and-"Aang stops short and glares at Katara. She's giggling so hard her face is red. "You just love to torture me, don't you?" Aang asks coldly, catching onto to the way Katara baited him. She nods her head through her giggles. _

_Aang slumps his shoulders a scowl on his face. Katara recovers from her fit of giggles and turns his head towards hers. Their faces are now only inches apart and she can feel Aang's warm breath on her face. He leans in closer, his eyes starting to droop. Once he is centimeters from her lips Katara inhales deeply. Her eyes close in bliss, she loves his smell. He smells like a sweet lychee juice, it reminds her of summer. Combined with the sweet sent is also a earthy pine. It tickles her nose and tones down the sweet smell. Then if you are close enough you can smell the calm sea breeze. Most people would think that he smells odd, different even. But Katara, she loves it. He smells so unique and tranquil; it can easily put her to sleep. Katara inhales his sent again, desperate for the small fragrance of sea breeze to enter into her nose, combining all the marvelous smells into one. Her desperation gets the best of her and she eagerly presses her lips to his. _

_Instantly Aang cradles her neck in both of his hands. He pushes and moves his lips against hers, not in lust, but in pure love. The short kiss dies quickly as Katara pulls away just enough to look into Aang's eyes. _

_Katara gazes into his silver eyes, so sure, so strong, so steady, so brave. But they also hold love, compassion, knowledge; all those things make up Aang. Katara loves him so much, but still has never said it. What is holding her back? He has told her before. Aang told her it was ok if she wasn't ready to say it back yet, that he wouldn't be offended. She didn't do it either, she didn't say it back. What is wrong with her?_

_She wants so badly to have the words roll off her tongue, but they won't come. Gazing at Aang for a few more seconds she pecks him on the checks and looks out the window. The full moon sets a silver glow to everything. She smiles, full moon, no sleep, waterbending with Aang. These are her favorite nights when she spends all night with him, talking, admiring, nothing interrupting them. Just them under the moon, only focusing on each other's eyes, and __occasionally__ focusing on the water. _

_Katara smiles down at Aang and offers him her hand. "Come on, the water's calling." She states tugging him up. Aang smiles as he stands over her. He has grown over the past three months and now stands two inches taller. He pulls her into a hug and places a kiss on the top of her head. Katara buries her face in his chest, inhaling him again and again. She loves him, now all she needs to do is tell him. And that's the hard part._

_End flashback_

Katara reaches a hand up to wipe a single tear from her eyes. If she didn't wait, he would have known. Sure he still wouldn't remember it, but she still would feel better knowing she verbalized it. Katara sighs. She would sell her soul just for Aang to remember her for just five minutes. "Hey are you alright?" Aang asks pulling her away from her thoughts, wishing he could reach her from the bank.

Katara looks up at him but quickly averts her gaze once she sees the moon's reflection in Aang's stormy eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine," She mutters as she swipes a piece of hair behind her ear. Katara lifts her head to see him, a grin forming on her lips. "Hey, I could teach you some waterbending." She offers.

Aang smiles. "I would like that. I mean I might as well start to train again."

Katara nods. "Yeah, and it might help with the realistic aspect of it. I mean you were always training with me and Toph before. Well you started waterbending, then earthbending." Katara informs.

"Alright then, let's start," He tells her enthusiastically. He looks down at his clothes, then back to Katara. "Um, should I just go in like this, or strip down?" Aang asks innocently.

Katara blushes and hopes the dimness will cover it. "You used to strip to your underwear." She tells him then continues hurriedly. "But if you want to stay in your cloths that's fine to."

Aang snickers. "No, it's alright. If you don't mind I'll just take my clothes off. Don't need wet clothes." He smirks and begins to pull off his robes.

Katara blushes and watches as he pulls his tunic away. His back faces her. As the tunic falls from his shoulders and down his legs Katara traces the blue tattoos on he back. Her eyes start at his head then down past his neck down his back until the scar. The scar Azula had given him. She sighs; she hasn't explained half of what happened to him. How is she supposed to tell him that he actually died then came back? How is she going to tell him that no one even knows he has memory loss and he is still suspected to keep peace? How in the world is she supposed to tell him that she is unbelievably in love with him?

She gulps loudly and snaps out of her thoughts to see Aang easing his way into the bitter waters. He inhales sharply and his eyes go wide. "This is freezing."

Katara nods. "Yeah, but you get used to it." She reassures as Aang stiffly walks over, the water making sloshing sounds as he walks through it. He stops about three feet from Katara rubbing his bare arms.

"Kay, I'm ready." He tells Katara.

She smiles and looks to the sparkling water. Aang's reflection shines on the surface of the water. "Alright, I think what we need to do is just some very simple exercises," Katara pauses then gets into a strong stance under the water. Her right foot slightly in front of her left and then both spreading them slightly apart. "This is called _push and pull_," Katara says. "Now, you first need to get into a stance similar to mine," Katara tells him. Aang looks down to Katara's legs and mimics her stance. "Alright now put your arms out, make sure they're close to your sides, and cover your middle." Aang does so by putting his elbow close to his side then bringing his forearms in front of his abdomen. "Good. Now take a deep breath then begin to _push_," Katara uses her arms to push forward the water. It follows her command. "Now you need to _pull _it back," she shows Aang by shifting weight from her front foot to her back then brings her arms back, _pulling _the water. Now that she's done with the demonstration with Aang, she drops her arms into the water. "Got it?"

Aang nods. "I'm pretty sure." Aang tries the simple waterbending movement and executes it perfectly.

Katara smiles widely. "Good job!" she exclaims.

Aang smiles back. "Thanks."

It doesn't take long for Aang to master a new move. Once Aang gets one move down Katara will teach him a new one. They have been waterbending for hours and are exhausted, even with the moon still in the sky. Both plop down into the water soaking their hot bodies in the cool pool. Katara pops out onto the surface in a kneeling position so the water came to her neck. Her hair fans out across the water. Katara wipes the water from her eyes and searches for Aang. He isn't there. "Aang?" she asks into the night air before arms encircle around her abdomen and pull her into the water. Katara gasps for air right before she submerges into the water. The arms still have a good hold on her and pull her deeper into the water. Katara brings her hands up to her nose and mouth and create a water bubble around it. She takes a breath and turns to see who her attacker, although she already knows.

Sure enough Aang is below her in the water wearing a large smirk. Katara looks at him in defeat before a mischievous smile flickers onto her face. She brings her hands through the water to send a cold blast right into his face. Aang's eyes widen from the blast and releases Katara from his strong grip. Instantly Katara wiggles out of his grip and resurfaces. The bubble giving her air falls into the water. Aang soon resurfaces as well with a look that says you're-gonna-get-it.

Katara widens her eyes at him, egging him on. She can't even get into a strong stance before Aang uses one of his new waterbending moves to send a wave into her face. Once the wave passes she gets into her stance and sends a stream of water at Aang. Quickly he ducks. He gives Katara a smirk before sending a blast of water at her. It comes within inches of Katara's outstretched arm. Katara focuses before the water can hit her skin and uses her bending to make the incoming blow explode into tiny water droplets. Aang just looks at her in defeat. "Alright you win." He tells her backing up.

Katara smiles before raising her eyes brows. "No, not yet," she tells him. Aang's eyes widen just as Katara brings a large bubbles of water over his head and dropping it. She laughs out loud. "Alright, now I'm done." Aang just slumps his shoulders.

They both stand in silence for what seems like hours before they lock eyes, each one reflecting the moon inside the irises. Without knowing it Aang and Katara both start to walk towards each other. The moon _pushing_ them, and their eyes _pulling_. Soon their chest to chest, still gazing into the others irises. Katara stands just basking in Aang's beautiful eyes. The moon begins to _push _her towards him, she can't resist. She leans her head up and looks into the moon glowing in Aang's eyes. Its pull is incredible. She brings her head closer to Aang's. Aang bends down a small bit before he begins to close his eyes. The moon disappears from his eyes and Katara blinks out of her trance and looks up to Aang. Quickly Katara turns her head away from his. "We should go." She tells him before turning her whole body and walking out of the pool. Aang gulps and follows trying to forget about what just happened.

Katara quickly grabs her clothes and walks into the forest, back towards camp. She sighs in frustration, but also relief. The moon's _push and pull_ is strong than she expected it to be.

* * *

**So do you hate me? Ya sorry it's just I thought that, that would work. Another almost kiss, but I promise a kiss will come towards the end of the story, sorry! :) You guys rock though and please comment!**


	14. Nothing

**It here! I finally finished this after like a week. Guys I'm so sorry for the latness. But crap happens, and besides, I went swimming like every day this week...**

**So this chapter kinda sucks, description wise anyway. I really tried, but I don't know what's wrong with me. This week I've just been kinda sick, and constantly tired. So sorry guys. But hope you still like it! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Are we still doing these things? Fine, Idon'townATLA. *She says quickly***

* * *

**Chapter 14- Nothing**

"Sokka, wake up," Katara tells Sokka's sleeping form, her shadow looming over his body. Sokka just mumbles and flips over to his side, pulling the covers over his head. Katara rolls her eyes. Everyone is ready, but Sokka still chooses to sleep. He's so infuriating. "Come on Sokka, we need to go." Katara snaps, her tone catering to her frustration.

"Five more minutes…" Sokka mumbles before pulling his sleeping tighter around his head.

Katara sighs, irritated. Does he always have to do this? "What about your master plan?" She asks shortly, placing her hands on her hips.

Sokka just grumbles something inaudible before he stills his body. That's all Katara needs for an answer. "Ugg!" she yells, throwing her arms in the air, her patients worn.

All of a sudden Aang shows up right behind Katara, a genus idea popping into his mind. As quietly as possible he grabs a long stick and walks over to Sokka. He places his index finger over his lips to tell everyone to stay silent.

Katara watches Aang's every move, curious at what he's scheming. Aang begins to trace snake like patters on Sokka's sleeping bag. "Sokka, a Spider-snake is in your sleeping bag!" Aang shouts at the top of his lungs.

Sokka's scream can be heard throughout all of the Earth Kingdom. Without leaving his sleeping bag he hops up and bounces up and down. "GET IT OUT!" He screams in the most unmanly voice possible. Quickly he shoots out of the sleeping bag, looking back at it as he runs at full speed.

"Sokka watch ou-" Katara cries, trying to warn him about a bolder he is headed straight for, but it's too late. He slams, full body, into the tall boulder. Katara winces as he slides down the rough surface of the rock. He groans as he hits the ground in a heap. Katara can't help but grimace.

Toph's laughter echoes through the air. Suki rushes over to Sokka's side, fussing over him. Katara turns to Toph to silence her with a glare, only to find Ty Lee in a fit of giggles as well and Zuko trying not to let his smile crack through onto his face. Katara sees their reaction and can't help but snicker. She turns to Aang who is snickering silently, his eyes wide. His body shakes from his silent laughter. Aang calms down enough to have only wide smile lighting up his features. "Well he's up." He says tossing the stick he used to the ground.

Katara snickers. "He's defiantly up, but I would watch your back if I were you. Sokka didn't enjoy that the last time you tried to-" Katara's eyes widen at the realization and she stops speaking. Aang has done that before. A wide grin spreads across her face.

"What?" Aang asks looking around, a confused look on his face.

Katara giggles in pure excitement. "You've don't that before! Did you get a memory?" she asks giggly.

Aang turns his eyes up, as if focusing on something in the sky. He shrugs his shoulders as he returns his innocent eyes back to Katara. "Nope, not that I can remember. I remember doing it to one of my friends back in the Air Temple, though." He says with a smile.

Katara's face drops. "Oh, never mind then." She mumbles as she bows her head and walks over to Appa. Once she makes it over to Appa she climbs onto him, her sprits broken. Katara gets onto the saddle and stares down to it intently.

Sokka finally gets to his feet as he holds to his head. He sways a little bit, but with the help of Suki stays on his feet. Toph and Ty Lee both double over laughing at the look on Sokka's face. His lips are a thin line, his nose scrunched up, and his eyes snapped tightly shut. Zuko just shakes his head with a smile and walks over to help his friend.

Sokka constantly rubs his forehead with the heel of his hand. Suki has a tight hold to his left bicep and Zuko comes to hold to the right. "Anybody else see stars?" Sokka asks as he blinks his eyes twice, trying to surpass the vertigo.

Suki's eyes go wide. "Um, Katara, I think Sokka's gonna need some medical attention." She states, only taking her eyes off Sokka's face once to glance at Katara.

Katara looks up from her hands and down at Sokka. His face is tinted green and he walks slowly, with the help of both Suki and Zuko, towards Appa. "Alright." Katara says as she slides down Appa's side, bringing her waterskin with her. She jogs over to Sokka and takes Zuko's arm off of him. Once Zuko is off Katara fills in. With the help of Suki, guides Sokka into a sitting position. Then once he is down Katara props herself up on her knees so she is facing Sokka.

Katara pops the cork to her water skin and bends out water so that it incases her hands. She takes in a deep breath, closing her eyes, and the water begins to glow brightly. She opens her eyes to see the sparkling water in a beautiful blue glow. Slowly she takes her hands and places them over Sokka's crinkled forehead. He winces in pain for a second before relaxing into Suki who sits behind him. As Katara begins to move the water in a massaging motion Sokka sighs in relief.

Soon Sokka opens his eyes and looks to be alert. He pops up into a standing position and Suki gasps. Katara keeps her hands up but sits back slightly so her palms are inches away from Sokka. "Sokka sit down." Suki snaps as she tries to pull him back down to the soft earth.

Sokka just shrugs her off. His eyes dart from Zuko, to Toph, to Ty Lee, and then settle on Aang. His fists clench and his jaw tightens. "Aang, I'm gonna kill you!" he shouts to the giggling Airbender.

Instantly Aang's demeanor changes and his eyes go wide. "No, Sokka. I'm sorry, but you weren't getting up and-" Aang's defense is cut off but Sokka's yell as he charges Aang.

Aang takes off, running around the camp, looking back to Sokka. "Sokka I'm sorry!" Aang calls above Sokka's screaming.

Toph begins to laugh harder and falls to the floor. Katara watches and sighs as Aang heads, unknowingly, straight for the same rock Sokka crashed into. "Aang, watch out!" She calls to him as she bends the water back into her waterskin quickly.

Aang turns just in time to slam, face first, into the rock. He slowly peels off the boulder, falling to his back. Sokka watches as Aang slams into the boulder and breaks into a fit of laughter. Ty Lee ends up in a fit of giggles once more. Suki covers her lips with her hands, trying not to show her chuckling lips. Toph begins to laugh hysterically, and Zuko just lets out a sigh and a shakes his head. Katara is instantly at Aang side, but trying to hold back laughter of her own.

Katara gazes down at Aang's eyes. They spin but eventually set on hers. A groan escapes his barely open mouth. "Ouch." He grumbles as he rolls over to his side, then to his stomach. He uses his arms to push himself up. Katara instantly grabs to his arm to help him up.

"Hey, you ok?" she asks once they're both on their feet.

Aang grabs to his head. "Peachy." He tells her flatly as he regains his balance.

"Ha, that's what you get." Sokka calls out, a hand clutching at his side from laughing so hard.

Katara rolls her eyes. "Sokka." She snaps. That's all she needs to say.

Sokka's eyes go wide. "Hey, that's what he gets for making me crash into that rock," Sokka crosses his arms and sticks his nose into the thick morning air. "It's a fare punishment."

"Ha! He only woke you up. _You're _the one who ran into the boulder." Katara says, pointing her finger at Sokka.

Sokka smiles smugly. "Then, technically, it isn't my fault that Aang crashed into the boulder. _He's _the one who crashed into it. I'm only the one who chased him." Sokka tells with a shrug of his shoulders.

Katara opens her mouth to argue when Aang cuts her off. "No, Sokka's right, I sort of disserved that one." Aang admits, rubbing the sore spot on his head.

Sokka flashes his smug smile again, and Katara rolls her eyes. "Well, we still need to go." Zuko cuts in.

Everyone turns their heads towards Zuko. Toph gets up from the ground, wiping a stray tear from her eyes, chuckles still coming from her lips. "Right, we need to go." Suki says walking over to Appa. Sokka follows Suki and they both climb up to the saddle. Zuko walks over to Appa with Toph and helps her up, then Ty Lee. After both girls are up Zuko climbs up as well.

Katara averts her eyes from Aang and walks back to Appa. Her hopes are still dashed as she climbs onto the giants back. Aang bows his head and follows after everyone. He jumps onto Appa's large head and crosses his legs. Taking the reins in his hand he yells out 'yip yip' and their off.

A breeze hits Katara's bowed head and she turns her face up. She didn't even know they took off, and now they're souring over the green forest. Tree tops a blur from the speed Appa's traveling. Katara sighs in content and looks around the saddle. Suki and Sokka sit together at the front of Appa's saddle, Suki still fussing over Sokka's head. Zuko sits with his head back, at the back of the saddle. Ty Lee sits next to Zuko, touching her nose to her straight knees, her braid flapping in the wind. Toph sits on the right side of the saddle, staring blindly into the clouds with her arm clutching to the saddle. Katara looked to her own position in the middle of the large saddle.

She sighs loudly; it feels like she's forgetting something. Katara lies back across the saddle, only to pop back up into a sitting position seconds later. "I can't believe I almost forgot." She hisses to herself.

"Hey everyone," Katara calls out. Everyone's heads rise and they stare at Katara. Aang just turns on Appa's head and looks over the saddle to Katara. She wears a beautiful, toothy, smile. Aang smiles to himself, he loves to see her so happy. Katara continues once she sees she has everyone's attention. "I got an idea when we were leaving Kyoshi Island," Everyone stares at her blankly. She sighs. "An idea on how to get Aang's memory back." She hisses, annoyed that she has to explain.

"Oh, ok." Sokka says, a grin spreading across his face from the realization.

Katara rolls her eyes. "Anyway, I thought that Aang could try and contact his past lives. Maybe they will restore his memory."

Sokka rubs his chin in thought. "I like it!" he exclaims suddenly. Katara smiles, she's glad that Sokka agreed with her.

Aang clears his throat from Appa's head and Katara turns to him. "One problem," he says. Katara's smile drops to a slight frown. "I don't know how to contact my past lives." He admits.

Katara's shoulders drop, but instantly regain their strong form. "Well usually when you try to contact your past lives, you meditate. I don't know though, because you don't actually meditate you just close yourself off…"Katara's voice grows weaker. She doesn't know how to explain it to him.

"I guess I can try when we get to the temple." Aang agrees shortly as he turns to look at the blue sky in front of him. He feels slightly weak. All everyone talks about is trying to get his memory back. He understands everyone, he himself wants to get his memory back, but he doesn't want to always talk about it. He just wants to have fun with his friends. Aang doesn't want the burden of his memory loss always dangling over his head, but it will always be there. He sighs. How is he supposed to deal with this, and an apparent rebel issue? A small tear escapes Aang's eye. Quickly he wipes it away. He doesn't want this heartache. He doesn't want to think about his past, because there isn't one to think about. It's all blank, like _nothing_ happened, and the past he can remember is gone. No one remains of Aang's past, he has no one. He has _nothing_. Never before in his life has he felt so alone.

Another tear comes streaming down Aang's pale cheeks. _Nothing_ is left for him. He doesn't have anyone. The people who are with him now only talk about his memory and how to get it back. _Nothing _else. What if they really don't care about him? Aang doesn't know these people, their just people of a past, the past that is blackness. A past he can't remember, a past he just wishes didn't happen.

Granted there are good things that came out of it. Katara, just that one name makes Aang smile. But then it's not happily ever after, after all. She doesn't seem interested in him. Just friendly. Sure they shared a small moment in Kyoshi Island and a miniscule moment only last night. _Nothing_ happened however, and that's the beginning and end of everything. _Nothing_ in the beginning, will only lead to _nothing_ in the end. Aang wipes yet another tear from his eyes, he has lost all hope.

_I have __nothing__. _Aang mentally tells himself as he wipes more tears from his puffy eyes.

* * *

**Ok, so here's the thing. I feel like I have touched a lot on everyone else's feelings about Aang's memory loss, but not Aang. So that's why I wanted to focus on his feelings about this mess. I was really trying to touch on his heartbreak, frustration, and confusion, but mostly heartbreak. I hope I did a good job. The only way I will know is if you review though! So please, keep up the great work and review! :)**


	15. Perfect Bait

**Ok I finally got chapter 15 done. Please excuse any grammar or spelling mistakes. I was writing this at like two in the morning because I needed to get it done. I'm not going to have internet connection until Sunday. That means I probably won't update untill Tuesday, at the earliest. Sorry guys. But please enjoy this chapter even if it it's got some mistakes. I did my best at two in the morning. Please Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I totally own ATLA...hey, a girl can dream! (I really don't own ATLA) **

* * *

**Chapter 15-Perfect Bait**

Aang hasn't moved for hours. He's just sits on Appa's head, staring blankly into the sky. His legs still curled up to his chest, and his arms wrapped tightly around them. Aang's chin rests on his curled up knees and his eyes hold his dismay. Hope has been lost, and he wants nothing more than to run away from all of this. But that won't work.

A small hand suddenly is placed on Aang's shoulder, but he barely feels it. "Aang," Katara's voice whispers. He doesn't acknowledge it. "Are you alright?" she asks softly.

Aang huffs. "Why would you care?" he snaps sharply, not even turning to her. Aang's so heartbroken, confused, and hopeless, he believes no one actually cares.

Katara gasps from Aang's statement. "Why would you think I don't care?" she says in a hushed, but hurt tone.

Aang shrugs his shoulders, making her hand fall from them. "Because you don't." he says nonchalantly, like it didn't bother him to think about it.

Tears well in Katara's eyes. "How could you think that?" she asks in a quivering voice.

Aang tightens his hold around his legs. He doesn't even hear the sadness in her voice. "It's only the truth," he snaps. "I'm not stupid, Katara."

"It's not the truth!" Katara defends, her voice growing louder.

Aang lets out a bitter laugh. "I have a hard time believing that." he tells Katara, still not turning to face her.

Katara's face contorts in anger. How could Aang think she doesn't care? "What's wrong with you," Katara exclaims, earning the attention of everyone else on the saddle. "Why are you acting like this?" She asks in a yell while pointing her finger at Aang.

Finally Aang turns, anger covering his face but sadness filling his eyes. "Why am _I _acting like this," Aang asks while pointing a finger to his chest. "Why are _you _acting like that?" Aang hisses as he points a finger to Katara.

Katara is taken aback by Aang's accusing. "What," She screeches. "What am I doing wrong?"

"Everything!" Aang screams at her. Tears begin to well in both of their eyes.

Katara purses her lips and crosses her arms. She looks away from Aang, telling herself not to let one tear fall from her eye. She isn't going to give him the satisfaction. "I'm trying to help you." She tells him in a whisper, with hurt drenching her tone.

"Help me with what?" And sneers, but his voice quivers.

Katara turns back to Aang, her eyes wide. "I'm trying to help you cope. I'm trying to help you regain your memory, so you can be happy again." She says in a squeak.

Aang's face scrunches in anger yet again. And his hopeless eyes fill with anger. "I don't need your help," he screams. "I don't _want _your help! I have a past! A better past then what is sure to be the one I can't remember! You want to know why, because if my last two years were so great, how did I forget them! I wish the last two years didn't happen!" Aang screams at her.

Katara's eyes go wide and they fill with tears. A squeaking noise comes up her locked throat. She turns her head to the side and allows a single tear to run down her cheek. "Hey everyone, look, the temple." Suki's voice cuts franticly through the tense air.

Katara doesn't bother to look up; she just wants to get out of here. If Aang doesn't want her around then she won't burden him.

However, Aang snaps out of his anger and sees Katara's sadness. He did this. How could he do this to her? She looks so sad and hurt. "Katara I'm so-" Aang begins only to have her suddenly jump off the saddle.

Aang's heart rate accelerates and he franticly looks over and to beneath Appa. He is surprised to see cobble stone underneath of him. Aang brings back his head and looks around to see everyone from the saddle jumping off of a landed Appa. Aang turns around to see the Northern Air Temple. It's different then he expected however, a group of people gather around Appa. A boy sits in the front of the crowd in what looks like a chair with wheels. The only other thing that catches Aang's eyes is a girl in a blue Water Tribe dress running away, her hand covering her mouth. "Katara!" Aang calls out over the roaring crowd. Katara doesn't even turn to Aang, she just rounds a corner and disappears.

Aang's shoulders drop, as well as his face. He can see Sokka walk in front of Appa with Suki, both his and Katara's bags in his arms. Toph follows after them and Zuko and Ty Lee follow her. However, Zuko turns his head back and makes eye contact with Aang and shakes his head. He then continues to walk away and the boy in the chair rolls the wheels attached and follows after Zuko. He has a look of confusion on his face. Aang drops his head. _I'm a jerk_, he thinks.

* * *

Katara runs, she runs like her life depends on it. She runs past the temple and to the gardens. The wildflowers litter the ground in colors Katara doesn't even know exist. Their sweet sent tickle at her nose, and she welcomes it gladly as she comes to stop in the middle of the field. Blue skies cover the sky.

The scene around Katara mocks her with its happy nature. She is far from happy. Katara is hurt that Aang doesn't want to remember his past. It isn't important to him. He doesn't want to remember his friends who are desperately trying to help him. Aang doesn't want any of them. Katara's lip quivers and new tears well in her eyes.

Why can't the world just be at peace? If it was at peace they never would have been attacked, and Aang wouldn't have lost his memory. Aang wouldn't be in this position, and everyone wouldn't have to deal with this pain.

Katara's throat locks and she can't hold in the cries any longer. Her legs buckle underneath of her and she grips onto the wild flowers underneath of her as she cries. What Aang said to her broke her heart and his bitter words replay over and over again in her mind. _I don't need your help. I don't __want__ your help. I have a past. A better past than what is sure to be the one I can't remember._ _You want to know why, because if my last two years were so great, how did I forget them. __I wish the last two years didn't happen._

She lets her legs buckle under her and sobs escape from her chap lips. Hot tears run down her cheeks. _I wish the last two years didn't happen_, again, his words echo in Katara's mind. She gasps for air as an overwhelming pain emanates from her chest. Like her heart breaking, which it has. Katara clutches her hand over her heart and holds it. Aang has broken her heart. But when you have enough of someone's heart, it's easy.

* * *

Aang follows after everyone, lugging his guilty heart with him. No one has spoken to him since he yelled at Katara. He shakes his head in shame. Aang let his emotions control him and that can't happen.

Rarely, that's how much he loses his temper, rarely. And he lost it with the person who he hates to see hurt. He hopes that Katara is ok.

Aang sighs again and focuses all of his emotions into twiddling his thumbs. He'll just have to wait this out.

* * *

Katara sighs as she gains hold of her cries. Every few seconds she gasps for breath. She pushes away her curled up knees and stands. Katara looks to the low set sun in the sky. She wipes her eyes lazily. Everyone's probably wondering where she is.

Katara looks to her right and can see one of the temples many towers over the hill tops. She walks towards the temple.

With heavy steps she climbs a small hill and passes by some foliage. She sighs knowing that she is a mere five minutes from Aang. That's one person she wishes she doesn't have to see.

Katara focuses on her feet as she walks past thick trees. All of her thoughts of Aang come crashing down when a hand reaches out from the foliage and clamp down on her wrist. Quickly the person jumps behind Katara and cups her mouth with his hand. Instantly Katara starts to thrash and tries to free her hands. Somehow they have been tied behind her back.

Thinking fast Katara uses her feet bend a small puddle in front of her. She kicks her leg up high and the water follows her movements. The water speeds through the air but the man thinks quickly. Quickly the man twists Katara's wrist to cut her focus. She screams out in pain and drops her leg, the water dropping with it.

Katara continues to thrash her legs for only seconds. Her feet come into full contact with the ground and earth incases her legs up until her ankles. Stilling her.

The man behind Katara grips to her arm tighter as Di Lee agents emerge through the trees. Katara gasps and tries to struggle again, but the man digs his nails into her flesh. She yelps in pain and she can feel hot fluid drip down her arm. "Now, I suggest you cooperate," a voice growls in her ear. Slowly the man reaches his left hand over Katara's left shoulder. His hand is inches away from her throat and a flame flickers out of his palm. Katara has to catch her breath. "We wouldn't want an accident to happen, would we?" the man asks with fake sympathy.

Franticly Katara nods, that's all she can do. "Right." the man grumbles while stepping away from Katara. Instantly she begins to flail around, desperately trying to free herself.

The man rolls his cold hazel eyes and looks to the stone cold faces of the Di Lee agents. With one of his hands, he waves down. The Di Lee listens to his silent command and brings earth up to Katara's wrists. It incases the earthen shackles around her wrists and brings her down.

Katara's knees buckle under her as she is forced into a kneeling position. She bows her head and her fallen out hair falls into her face. Her hair loops are now loose and dangle in front of her eyes.

Raising her stone cold eyes to the man that is now in front of her Katara glares at him through her fallen hair. He is muscular and wears a solid black suit. His eyes look aged and his black hair has grey streaks in it.

The man reaches out to touch Katara but she turns her head abruptly. "Don't touch me." She hisses at him.

The man laughs loudly. "It's not like you can stop me," he says while taking Katara's chin in her head and turning it from side to side. "Now cooperate." He hisses to her.

A growl comes up Katara's throat. "Oh, what a shame, a beautiful girl like you sucked into the Avatars lies." The man says as he takes a strand of Katara's hair in his dry hands.

"Aang is not a liar!" Katara screams, forgetting about what happened with Aang this morning.

The man shakes his head and comes within inches of Katara's face. "I don't care about what you think. All I know is that you are the _perfect bait."_ The man hisses in Katara's face, filling her nose with his vile breath. She coughs and is about to speak when the man backs away.

"Grab her!" he calls out to the Di Lee agents. Instantly the rush over and one walks behind Katara.

Pain shoots through Katara as the Di Lee agent slams his fist into the crown of her head. The pain soon fades away, as does her vision. Blackness fills her eyelids and her limbs go limp.

* * *

**So your thoughts? So the other reason i took so long to update is because I was really trying to come up with some good conflict, and that's what I got...So you like? Hope you do. If you do or don't like though, review. Even if you don't like something I did in hear please tell me. I love to get criticism so I can improve. :) Thanks you guys are awesome and a very special thanks to all those who faved me subscribed and reviewed in my past chapters! :D You rock! :)**


	16. Echoes

**Ok here it is. I got this chapter done! :D Thanks to all who reviewed and subscribed as well as faved me. Every one of those helped me write this chapter. I really hope you guys like it as much as the last one. :D Enjoy please! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do own Devistation, but I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender and it's characters. **

* * *

**Chapter 16-Echoes**

Katara lay her head back against the cold rock wall behind her. Dry tears stain her cheeks making them slightly stiff. Her eyes stare into the blackness that engulfs her small prison cell. Beads of sweat form on her forehead and trickle down her face.

She's been trying for hours to break free of the chains that shackle her wrists and ankles. Her arms are suspended above her head to the wall behind her. The shackles around her ankles clank against the dry floor. Her right shoulder aches. The healing sessions that she has been giving to her injured shoulder was for nothing. Now the wound has been reopened and she is in just as much pain as she was when the wound was created at Kyoshi Island.

How long has it been since she's been taken? Two hours, three, four, maybe five. The last time she saw the sun was before she was knocked out. She woke up in darkness, with chains restricting her movement, what feels like hours ago.

Katara shifts, trying to find a more conferrable position, but it only brings her pain. The shackles around her wrists cut into her tender flesh and the bruises they have created. A moan crackles up her dry throat, and leaves it burning. Her aching head throbs with her pulse. She feels weak from her hours of screaming into the darkness and thrashing against her cuffs. Katara however, will not give up just yet.

Again Katara begins to thrash and scream. Her body twists against the restraints holding her back. She screams into the blackness with all she can muster, but her curses just bounce off the walls and back at her. The pain that comes with all of this drains her quickly however, and she gives into her aching body.

Katara lets herself drop. Her chains on her wrists keep her arms up in an uncomfortable position. Katara's shoulder blades touch as she lets herself bend forward. Her knees curl under her so she sits in a kneeling position. She lets her head bow and she feels her lose hair brush her cheeks as it falls forward. Over and over she blinks her eyes, trying to adjust to the blackness but her vision never comes.

With the rest of the energy in Katara's feeble body, she slowly raises her head. She closes her tired eyes and tries to focus on any source of water in her cell. Her mind races as she silently searches for her element. Nothing, that's what she finds, nothing. No source of water anywhere in her cell. The only water is in the air but even that is dry. It won't be enough to slash the chains off her wrists.

Katara sighs in defeat and lets her head drop again. Her throat locks and her eyes pinch, but no tears come. She is as dry as her surroundings. All of her efforts are pointless. She lets her eyes close for only seconds before the sound of a sliding door _echoes_ through Katara's cell.

Instantly Katara lifts her head weakly to see the source of the noise. She snaps her eyes shut as light stings her eyes. The darkness that has cloaked her eyes for the past hours has not prepared her for this light.

Opening her eyes again, Katara can see a silhouette in the door way as her eyes adjust. It grows larger as its footsteps grow closer. Katara observes the figure, but can't make out if it is a woman or man, their armor masks it.

Once the figure nears within five feet of Katara the door shuts abruptly leaving both in darkness. Katara inhales sharply, wondering what else they plan to do to her.

The figure which can no longer be seen leaves them in darkness for what seems like hours to Katara. Katara closes her eyes tightly waiting for the first strike to hit her, but it never does. Instead Katara's closed eye lids go from black to red because of a bright light shining in her face. The heat on her cheek suggests fire.

Slowly Katara raises her eyelids to see the one in front of her. She adjusts her eyes quickly and they set on a fire inches from her right cheek. Katara raises her eyes to the face lit by the flame. Katara's stomach drops and fear circles in her chest. She gulps loudly and her eyes grow wide. She gasps.

The one in front of her wears a twisted grin, and cold hazel eyes stare harshly at Katara.

Katara's mind can only think of one wicked name.

* * *

Aang squints as the sun penetrates through his eyelids. Slowly he opens his eyes to find the sun still to the west. His head throbs. Aang slowly rises from his spot on the ground. He looks around him to find himself in the area outside of the dormitories of the Northern Air Temple. The circular area holds many rooms for people, both on ground and second levels. Aang looks down to the stone ground under him and understands his headache. But when did he fall asleep?

Aang holds his bald head as he thinks back to the previous night. He had been waiting in the court yard for Katara's return to the temple. Everyone left him alone and went to bed without a word. He waited out until the sun began to set and decided just to wait by her room. He asked the boy that Sokka introduced him to, the one who showed them all their rooms. The boy named Teo.

He asked him where Katara's room was and he pointed it out to him. After that Aang went and sat by her bedroom door and waited. She never arrived before he began to doze. And suddenly it went black.

Now he's waking up on the floor still outside Katara's bedroom. Quickly he stands up, with aching muscles. Aang groans as his muscles stretch but pushes past it.

Katara must be in her room. She could have easily snuck past Aang while he was asleep.

Aang hesitantly knock's on Katara's door afraid of the conversation to come. However, after Aang's sheepish knock no one comes to the door. Aang knocks once again, this time louder. Still no one comes to the door.

Aang takes in a deep breath and places his hand on the knob of Katara's door. Before Aang's courage can fly away he turns the handle and pushes the door slightly open. He pokes his head into Katara's room. His eyes jump all over the room in search for Katara. Aang finds nothing and turns his eyes towards her bed. It's made, and still has her bags that Sokka put in her room on it. Aang looks around nervously, as if waiting for her attack. But it never comes.

Now Aang fully steps into Katara's room. It looks untouched. Aang's stomach feels as if he's being dropped off a cliff without his glider.

Quickly he runs out of the room and towards the courtyard-where everyone will be eating breakfast.

He finally arrives in the large courtyard littered with people eating. Aang stops abruptly and searches the courtyard for his friends, but mostly for Katara. With no sign of Katara anywhere, but sight of Sokka walking across the courtyard with food Aang jumps back into action. He runs around groups of people on the courtyard ground and towards Sokka.

Finally Aang stops in front of his warrior friend and Sokka abruptly stops with a small scream. Quickly Sokka regains his posture and glares at Aang. He is still unforgiving to him for what he said to Katara, and practically the rest of the group. "What do you want?" Sokka hisses.

Aang takes no notice to Sokka's tone. "Sokka, have you seen Katara?" Aang asks franticly.

"No, because she's probably off somewhere crying about what you said to her." Sokka snaps at Aang.

Aang takes in a deep breath and tries to ignore Sokka's comment. But he can just imagine Katara's crying in a secluded area, her sobs _echoing _through the air. "She didn't come back to her room last night. I waited outside of her room," Aang explains. Sokka is about to come back at him with a sour comment but Aang cuts him off with a sigh. He holds the bridge of his nose and looks down. "Look, Sokka, I didn't mean any of what I said," Aang looks up to see he has Sokka's attention. "Yesterday I felt like a lost cause, I lost hope. I was convinced that you guys don't care. And I took my frustration out on Katara. Look, Sokka, I never meant to hurt her, and I feel awful." Aang explains, disappointed in himself.

Sokka just stares at Aang. He wasn't expecting that. "I believe you." Sokka says quietly as he bows his head. They don't talk for a few minutes.

"So are you going to help me?" Aang asks breaking the newly formed silence.

Sokka lifts his bowed head and looks at Aang. His eyes are filled with worry and determination. "With what?" Sokka asks.

"Katara," Aang states without emotion. "I have a sinking feeling in my stomach telling me something isn't right. I don't think Katara is safe."

That's all Aang needs to say for Sokka to crack up. "Oh please, Aang. I don't mean to throw your apology back in your face, but as I said before she's probably off letting her feelings go. She just needs to be left alone." Sokka tells Aang with a comforting smile and places a strong hand on his shoulders.

Aang sighs. "Alright, but will you at least come and look for her with me? We don't need to disturb her. I just want to know she's safe." Aang asks in a pleading voice. He isn't going to be happy until the feeling in his gut is gone. It feels like his feeling is bouncing off the walls of his stomach, never ending like an _echo_.

Sokka rolls his eyes but thinks about it. What if Katara really is hurt, Aang always did have a sixth sense with her, and it could still be there. "Alright, I'll help. Let's just go and grab the rest of the group." Sokka tells Aang, giving into his request.

Aang lets out the breath he's holding in and smiles in relief. "Thanks Sokka." Aang tells him in relief.

Sokka just waves off his thanks as he begins to walk towards the rest of Team Avatar. "Ya, ya, but you owe me." Sokka tells Aang over his shoulder.

* * *

"Azula?" Katara hisses in a question.

Azula smiles wickedly and kneels down to Katara's eye level. "Oh, you thought you finished me off, didn't you," she asks with fake sympathy as she puts out her bottom lip in a pout. "Well you didn't," Azula hisses at Katara, her anger showing in her tone. "See my father still has plenty loyal servants, as you have noticed. So the loyal servants helped my father and I break out of our prison." Azula explains, widening her wicked grin.

Katara knits her brows together, confused. "How didn't I hear about it?" Katara asks more to herself than Azula. She doesn't doubt that Azula has not broken out, or else she wouldn't be standing in front of Katara right now. But how did no one hear of the news?

Azula's crackling evil laughter hits the stone walls of Katara's cell and bounces around, increasing the volume of her high pitched laughter. "As I said before, there are still people with common sense, and they are still loyal to my father and me. They helped cover up our prison break." Azula informs, her smug smile spreading to new lengths.

Katara's eyes begin to water. Since Azula has broken out the rebel problem is worse than everyone thought. Now even worse, her father has been broken from his jail cell. Oazi might not have his bending, but he is still an evil mastermind. Azula will willingly play out Oazi's evil plans, and if they succeed in them the world will go into another state of unrest.

Katara's tears threaten to spill over her eyes but she won't let Azula have that satisfaction. Katara bites down hard on her bottom lip and abruptly turns her gaze from Azula's wicked face.

Azula's smile quickly turns into twisted lips. "Peasant," Azula screams at Katara. Katara jumps from the sudden outburst and focuses on the _echoes_ of Azula's scream. "Look at me!" Azula shouts at Katara. Katara inhales deeply but doesn't give into Azula's command.

Azula huffs in anger. Her nostrils flare and steam escapes from her nose. Quickly Azula grabs Katara's chin and yanks her face to look into her eyes.

Pain shoots through Katara's neck as it's yanked from its locked position to look at Azula. Katara whimpers in pain. "That's better," Azula hisses in a whisper. She digs her sharp long fingernails into Katara's chin, causing blood to trickle down. Katara winces in pain. Azula suddenly lets go of Katara's chin and Katara's head drops to look at the floor. "Now I need your input," Azula says as she stands with the flame still in her hand. She begins to pace in front of Katara. "When the Avatar comes to save you, should I kill him quickly, or let him suffer?" Azula asks before she begins to laugh loudly.

A single tear rolls down Katara's face before she raises her head. "Aang isn't coming for me. I'm not his weakness anymore." Katara informs with a certain weakness of her own in her voice.

Azula giggles maliciously. "So I've heard. My strike weeks ago has damaged his memory, has it," Azula asks turning for only a moment to look at Katara. "Well, makes things more fun," Azula says stopping mid stride. She smiles to herself before continuing to walk. Azula doesn't even turn her head to Katara as she asks her next question. "So when should I kill the Avatar," She asks herself and purposely makes it loud enough for Katara to hear. Azula rubs her chin as if a beard grows there. "Should I get it over with and order his capture," Azula stops her words as well as her feet and turns to Katara a wicked smile playing on her face. She slowly strolls up to Katara and kneels in front of her yet again. Azula tilts her head slightly to the side. "Or should I bait him here, chain him up in front of you," Azula pauses her rant and observes Katara. Azula's face scrunches in disgust. "And kill him slowly; let his cries _echo_ in your ears, have you watch helplessly as your love is ripped apart, piece by piece." Azula sneers and watches Katara's face closely.

Katara's eyes water and no matter how much she tries to stop the tears, they fall. The thought of Aang in that condition, and her helpless to help him, makes her sick just thinking about it. Tears stream down Katara's dirt coated face, leaving clean streaks on her cheeks. Katara boils with rage from Azula's comment after a second of her despair. If Azula lays one finger on Aang, the shackles holding Katara back wouldn't be an issue. Tears still stream down Katara's face as it contorts in anger. "Don't you dare touch him!" Katara screams in Azula's face and begins to thrash against the chains, her energy somehow restored.

Azula smiles from Katara's reaction and quickly stands and begins her pacing once again. "I think I found my answer. He'll die slowly." Azula informs as she takes a glance at Katara's thrashing body.

Katara continues thrashing violently against her chains. She's set on freeing her hands and feet and tackling Azula to the ground with her hands clasped around Azula's throat.

Azula laughs bitterly and bends back down to look Katara in the eyes. Stone cold hazel eyes meet furious deep blue ones. "Don't worry," Azula coos coldly, "Until the day your hero comes to your rescue, I will keep you alive," Azula assures then moves closer. Her face only inches from Katara's. There glares never broken. Azula barely whispers her next words, "But only barely." She hisses with a smug smile.

Katara holds up her anger filled face, and squares her shoulders, set on staying strong. Azula holds Katara's glare for only a few seconds more before straightening herself up. She turns her back abruptly chuckles coming from her lips and growing into full out menacing laughter. She begins to walk away her laughs _echoing_ off the cold walls. The fire in Azula's hand gives light to the walls in Katara's cell as she walks away. But the light crawls away from Katara.

Azula walks up to the door and it slides open on cue revealing the bright light on the other side. Katara however is used to light now and doesn't wince.

Azula's silhouette turns back to look at her prized prisoner, who's head is now hung low. Laughter bubbles up her throat and comes out loudly.

The door slides shut abruptly, leaving Katara in empty blackness again. She blinks countless times trying to regain the light, but it doesn't work. Katara lets her body go limp. The chains dig into her wrists as she lets her body fall limp.

Katara's scabbed wrists reopen again and warm blood trickles down her dirty arms. She inhales deeply and bows her head farther. The hair on top of her head shifts and she can feel it fall from its place on top of her head and brush her cheeks.

A lump forms in her throat as she thinks about everything_. _The first day she met Aang, how his twelve year old eyes held his fun-loving nature. When they went to Kyoshi Island and she almost lost him to the Unagi, then him stopping Zuko from terrorizing the village. The day he stopped that volcano from destroying the village they visited. When they went to the South Pole to learn Waterbending, and she almost lost him; but again he came back and saved the day. When they found Toph for his Earthbending teacher. The dessert where he lost hope about Appa. When they all arrived in Ba Sing Se looking for Appa and ended up in the middle of a silent war. That horrible day when Azula shot down Aang. The day he awoke from his coma, again feeling like he failed. Her mind skips to the dance party he threw for the fire nation kids and they danced. The Day of Black Sun comes racing into Katara's mind and she remembers Aang's lips pressed firmly against her's; how upset he was when they lost that battle. Then the play at Ember Island, when he confronted her about everything and how she shot him down. The day they won the war and how she tackled him to the ground when she saw him again. That night when they talked and she apologized, they would have kissed again if Sokka didn't ruin it. The week later when they got to Iroh's Tea shop and they kissed.

Katara thought that day the suffering was going to end, but it didn't.

Tears fall onto Katara's cheeks and her sobs constantly bounce of the walls in the darkness. She then begins to think about their wonderful moments. One month after the end of the war when they finally got the time to be alone again. Just sitting together in the middle of a park they found in Ba Sing Se. The time months after their kiss on Iroh's balcony when they both visited the Southern Water Tribe and helped rebuild. One of those nights a blizzard hit and they both held tight to each other. Aang comforting her with his lips because her father was hunting in the storm. Returning back to Ba Sing Se and strolling up and down the streets, hands clasped tightly together as they walked. Tormenting Sokka with kisses of their affection. Then her mind goes back to a month ago when Aang's memory was striped from him.

Katara's sobs become more violent as she thinks back to the lost memories. All Aang's words to her _echo_ in her mind. They are now just memories of her life that will soon come to an end.

* * *

**Alright there it is. Hoped you guys enjoyed it. I really wanted to work Azula into the story so I came up with this idea. More info will come about where Katara is at in the next few chapters. Please review, it really inspires me. Thank you all for reading my story. I love to hear from you. So please keep up the awesome reviews! :D**


	17. Torture

**Ok guys, I'm super sorry for the short chapter but I have a good excuse. I have had a small pinch of writers block the past couple of days on how I was going to start the story. So I went through lists and lists of ideas before I found the one I liked. Now I would have made this longer but I'm going camping for three days so I won't be able to update, and I wanted to get a new chapter out for you guys...and I'm leaving tomorrow morning, and I still need to pack, thus the short chapter. Sorry if you were hoping for more, but don't worry I will try to make my next update come as fast as possible. :) And don't worry, I will make sure to add in some funny parts soon. And I'm not going to hold back on the torture in my next chapters. Sorry again, besides the shortness, please Enjoy. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender. Now get the gun away from my head! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 17-Torture**

Sokka looks around the large opening for his younger sister while twisting the hem of tunic nervously. He's starting to get worried. He, as well as the rest of the gang has been looking all over the temple grounds for Katara.

Sokka looks around the vine covered walls of the room he stands in. A large fountain springs water into the air in the middle of the outside closer. There is no sign of Katara. Sokka is almost positive that his little sister would have come here when she was upset yesterday. Yet, there is no trace of her.

Where could she possibly have gone? It's not like you can just walk off this mountain. Sokka sighs out in thought. He can't even think of where to look for Katara.

The sound of grinding against the cobble stone underfoot jars Sokka from thought. He stares aimlessly into the space beyond, waiting for the new company to speak up. "Did you find anything?" Teo's voice asks from behind.

Sokka momentarily glances over his shoulder. He can see Teo rolling his chair up to him, with the rest of the group behind him. Sokka turns back to the room in front of him with a sigh. "Nope," he breaths. A light hand is placed on his shoulder and instantly Sokka knows it's Suki's hand. Sokka swallows hard and places his right hand over Suki's. He turns to look at the down cast faces before him. "How 'bout you?" he asks even though he knows the answer from the looks on everyone's faces.

Teo shakes his head sadly. A thick silence is cast upon everyone as they think. The silence is soon broken however, by a certain Airbender. "Ugg," Aang yells out, making Suki flinch. Aang runs both of his hands over his bald head and interlaces them together at the back of his neck. He turns to face the wall then quickly snaps around to look at everyone. "Where else could she of gone?" Aang asks loudly.

Zuko sighs and looks around. "I don't know. You're kind of the expert on these temples." Zuko comments as he bows his head.

Aang sighs loudly and takes his hands from the back of his neck and rests them at his sides. "I'm an expert on my home, the _Southern_ Air Temple." Aang explains with an annoyed tone as he emphasizes the word _Southern_.

Zuko's shoulders droop even more, and he stays silent. Another uncomfortable wave of silence hits the group before Teo breaks it with a gasp. "But I'm an expert," he comments and everyone looks down to him. Teo cranks his head from side to side to look at the ones surrounding him. He smiles widely and turns his chair back towards the entrance of the long hallway they are circled in. "Come on, I know one last place she can be at!" Teo exclaims as he rolls his chair out. Everyone exchanges confused glances, but soon race after the handicap boy.

* * *

Katara's sobs died out long ago and it has left the young Waterbender exhausted. She has let her head fall forward long ago. Her scabbed and bruised back rests against the cold wall behind her making her position even less conferrable.

Katara's back is cut and bruised from the hours of thrashing against the rough wall behind her. The constant rubbing has shredded the back of her blue dress and the rocks have cut deep into her skin, leaving sticky streaks of blood down Katara's back.

Inhaling sharply Katara lets her heavy eye lids droop. Katara begins to doze off when the retched screeching of the door to her cell sliding open cut through the silent air. The screeching snaps her out of her shallow slumber with a start. Her chains clank together loudly and she blinks her eyes to get used to the new light.

The door slides shut leaving the light of two torches burring in the hands of men beside, no other, than Azula. The men draped completely in black, save for their eyes, walk to opposite sides of the ten yard by ten yard stone covered cell. They place the flaming torches in holders on the sides of the room, setting an eerie light to the cell.

The men then return back to Azula, their hands clasped tightly behind their backs. Azula smiles wickedly and light in the room makes her smile look more terrifying than it really is. Azula doesn't even turn to the men behind her as she speaks to them. She just keeps her eyes locked on Katara. "See this is what I was telling you about," Azula says in a light voice, even though it is filled with hate. "Our prisoners here are left to be alone in their cells without any company," Azula says with sharpness to her voice. "Don't you think we should change that?" Azula asks her men still not looking back them.

One nods. "Yes, Princess, we need to change that." The masked man agrees in an emotionless voice.

Azula chuckles to herself. Even that sends chills up and down Katara's spine. "I'm glad you agree," Azula says. "And besides, our prisoner looks to be in good condition, and I made a promise to her that I find rude to break." Azula hisses.

Katara inhales deeply, a sinking pit forming in her gut. Azula has now made it obvious of what she is about to do. Torture. Katara however, will show no fear as she faces this. She lets her face go emotionless, as if she's facing the spirit Koh.

Azula twists her face into a grimace. "Well not the reaction I was hoping for, but I'm sure I can get something out of you." Azula says without changing her features.

Katara snorts, as if Azula's comment is the stupidest thing she has ever heard. Azula's face instantly changes to rage. "Beating me won't break me." Katara informs, never taking her eyes from Azula's.

Now is Azula's turn to laugh maliciously. "Ha, I'm not going to beat you, I have other plans." Azula hisses with an evil grin.

Katara's eyes squint in confusion. If they weren't going to beat her, what were they going to do? Katara's thoughts come to an end when Azula's heavy footsteps echo closer to Katara. Katara looks up to Azula who is observing one of Katara's long chains that keep her to the walls. Azula then shifts her eyes to Katara's shackles then she returns her gaze back to Katara. Still bent over the chains she turns to Katara and asks her a question that makes Katara feel the need to heave. "Isn't medal an easy conductor to lightning?"

* * *

**Again, sorry about the short length. I hope you guys still enjoyed it. And I'm gonna need to know because when I come back from camping I'm going to look for some new reviews. :D You guys rock! thanks for everything and I'm happy to have such great people who I respect reviewing me. Thank you to all, and please keep up the awesome work by updating. :)**

**P.S. Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes, I did this in a rush. :) **


	18. Electricity

**Alright guy's I'm finally home! Yay! :) Thank you all for the comments I was so excited to see all of them when I came home. :) Well since everyone wants another chapter I figured I'd be a good person and oblige happily. :) I hope you like this chapter I was up until like two writing, then I ended up waking up at my desk with the imprint of my keyboard on my face and a huge list of just k's on my document. LOL No joke, by the way, true freaken story. :D So I had to delete all the k's and edit, but I'm super tired so I hope I did a good job. Now If you'll excuse me I think I need caffeine... :) Anyway Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Must I say it? Fine. I don't own the freaken show Avatar The Last Airbender... **

* * *

**Chapter 18-Electricity**

Katara keeps her face emotionless even though fear is over taking her gut. She stares at Azula, trying hard to keep her strength.

Azula giggles. The Waterbender tries to keep her face emotionless, but she can see right through it. She pulls herself away from the chains she's bent over, and walks back to her men. Her smile showing her excitement.

Katara glares daggers in Azula's back. Katara then sets her eyes on Azula's evil ones as she turns back around.

Azula just smiles a sweet smile at Katara, but it shows her hatred. Azula turns her head over her shoulder to look at the men behind her and she nods her head slightly. The men nod back and step around Azula simultaneously. Both men walk to where they are facing one of the long chains holding Katara. They both stand ten feet from the chains and await their orders.

Katara watches them, terrified, but decides to hold her head high. She watches as Azula smiles horridly at her, Then Azula turns her head to both the men that stand five feet from her on both sides. Azula turns her eyes back to Katara, her smile still holding, and nods once. Katara inhales deeply and bites down hard on her bottom lip, preparing for the pain. Simultaneously blinding blue electricity whips stretch through the air and hit Katara's chains, making the voltage travel easily through the metal. The electricity travels in shorter than a second to Katara's skin touching the metal shackles. Katara's strong demeanor doesn't stand a chance as the electricity courses through her. She cries out loudly in pain, and Azula smiles.

Katara coils and tenses up against the lightning, crying out in agony as the electricity pinches fiercely at her nerves. As quickly as the lightning begins, it stops and Katara falls, limp. Her chains clank in the now silent cell, the only other noise is Katara's heavy panting.

With the rest of the strength in all of Katara's body she raises her head to glare at Azula. Azula only holds her glare for second before her shrill voice cuts through the heavy air. "Again."

The men obey their order and the crackling of the lightning booms in Katara's ears right before the pain blankets her. Her pleading cries of agony drown out even the lightning crackling in the cell. Azula laughs loudly above it all.

* * *

Everyone franticly races after Teo as he speeds across the Air Temple grounds. Aang is the only one who is staying within feet of Teo only because of his Airbending. For being in a wheel chair Teo's fast.

Finally Teo turns swiftly onto a small dirt path leading into a small but thick patch of trees. The uneven dirt slows Teo's wheels somewhat, but it's enough to let everyone catch up. Now everyone is speeding just behind Teo.

Soon they come to a small hill, out of the foliage, and Aang helps push Teo up it to keep the pace. He wants to get to Katara, because she _has_ to be here. The adrenalin pushing Aang faster feels like he's being powered by electricity from the most dangerous lightning.

Aang lets Teo speed down the small hill and he gets a glance of vibrant flowers just over the next smaller hill top. If Katara is going to be anywhere it's going to be here.

Sokka's running right on Aang's heals and everyone running in a group behind him. They all ease up there pace as they go down the small hill so they don't fall. The clearing between the two hills is rather large and once everyone gets down to the foot of the hill they pick up their pace again.

The only foot high hill beyond is at least ten feet on the other side, so it showcases the beautiful wildflowers of many colors below.

Aang sets his eyes on the wildflowers beyond and pays no attention to his feet. Suddenly his foot catches on something and he falls flat on his face.

Aang groans as he rubs his throbbing head while on his stomach. He goes to get up from his position when he can feel someone's feet hit the soles of his. A scream that sounds like Sokka's comes right before a hard force hits Aang's back. Aang gasps for air, as a groan sounds in his ears. The body pushes off Aang with a moan and Aang looks over to see it as Sokka. "What happened?" Suki squeaks as she goes to help Sokka up while Ty Lee helps Aang up.

Both men hold their heads and groan. "I don't know ask him!" Sokka exclaims as he points a finger at Aang.

Aang rubs his head as he looks around the ground quizzically, wondering himself what happened. "I don't know what happened…" Aang states quietly.

Out of the blue Toph calls out while pointing her finger at a large cone shaped piece of earth. "That," She states. Everyone turns to her, and she sighs. "It's right there!" she shouts jabbing her finger more violently towards the earth sticking up from the ground.

Aang glances down and sees what he tripped over but quickly snaps his head back up to look at Toph. "Wait a minute you told me you were blind!" he squeaks.

Toph snorts. "I'll explain later. But I know the other three of those earth cones aren't natural formations of the rock." She explains pointing her finger at the other three rocks sticking up from the ground. Everyone but Ty Lee and Toph rush over to observe the rocks sticking up from the ground.

Ty Lee's jaw drops and she walks in front of Toph. Toph instantly crosses her arms in front of her chest. Ty Lee slowly waves her hand in front of Toph's eyes. "Stop it." Toph snaps before pushing past her to the others. Ty Lee's eyes go wide and she gasps.

Aang observes the rocks in front of him along with the rest of the group. But he can't bring himself to believe this is why they can't find Katara.

Sokka looks over the jagged rocks and instantly he gets a sinking feeling in his chest. But what catches his eyes is a small blue necklace lying, dirty, on the ground. He can recognize the simple stone attached to the silky material of the small choker necklace from a mile away. Tears well in his eyes as he bends down to pick up his mother's necklace, that Katara treasures, form the ground. She was here, and it looks like she went through a fight.

Sokka grabs the necklace from the ground and holds it in front of his face once he's standing straight. Suki see's the necklace and instantly knows its owner. She gasps loudly and it brings the attention of everyone to the necklace in Sokka's hand.

Zuko's eyes go wide then fall in dismay. "I don't think she's here anymore." He states in a small voice. Katara treasures that necklace and she doesn't let that off her neck. The memory of taking the necklace from her comes rushing through his mind. He sighs.

Teo knits his eyebrows together trying to make sure he's correct. "Isn't that Katara's necklace?" he asks.

Sokka nods silently, fighting off the tears. He must be strong.

Aang purses his lips, trying to think. He has seen that on her before, but he doesn't understand the meaning of it. "She may have just dropped it." Aang states.

Sokka cranks his head up to Aang as he stuffs the necklace in his pocket. "No, she wouldn't just drop _this _necklace." Sokka says with a grimace.

"But it's just a necklace." Aang says confused.

Sokka glares at him but tries to calm himself. "No, this isn't just _a _necklace. It's…" Sokka starts but waves it off. "I'll tell you later."

Aang sighs but his vision is comprmized as images flash over his eyes.

_Aang hands Katara the necklace while wind whips at them as the all sail through the air on Appa. He holds the silky material of a blue necklace behind his back. He shows it to her while saying that 'Zuko wanted to make sure you got this back' Katara's eyes light up and she snatches the necklace out of Aang's hands. She puts it on with a big smile and she looks to Aang her giddy face turning a playful look. She then says, 'Well make sure to give this to him when you see him again." Katara says while leaning over and pecking Aang on the cheek with a smile. Aang smiles widely with a blush._

Aang snaps himself of the memory but doesn't say anything, he'll tell everyone later after this is over. Now Aang realizes that the necklace means something, and from everyone's reactions he can tell Katara isn't safe. His stomach churns at the thought.

"What do we do now?" Ty Lee asks.

Everyone turns to her and Sokka's about to answer before Toph cuts him off. "Guys, someone's coming, and he isn't friendly." She hisses in a whisper.

Everyone tenses up for a second, but after processing what she said they jump behind trees for cover.

Aang's breath is heavy against the bark of the tree he stands behind. He keeps his eyes glued to the clearing beyond. And just as Toph said there was a man walking in a slightly crouched position flipping his head back and forth. Aang watches as the man's about to walk back into the forest. Hatred bubbles in him and he turns his head to Sokka who is hidden only feet from him, but he isn't there. A loud scream cuts through the silence and Aang flips his head back around to see Sokka with the man pinned up against a tree, his for arm pressed firmly against the man's throat.

Toph can feel everything that's happening only yards away from her hiding spot. Sokka never has the thought process to hold the man's hands or feet, so he is able to attack, and is about to. Toph rolls her eyes and grumbles, but runs from her hiding place to save Sokka. She can feel the man bringing his hands up to attack so she instantly bends some of the ground up. Then she liquefies it into a sticky substance and throws it at the man's feet and she tries to aim for his hands but it doesn't work. Seeing through the bark in a tree is pretty much impossible.

After that everyone comes running out into the clearing. Aang can almost feel as he's running the man is about to attack and break free. Aang doesn't know what the feeling is, but he listens to it.

He can't exactly imprison someone in air, so he tries to find a small source of water, and he does; a little tiny puddle. Aang uses what he knows of water bending with Katara that one night and bends the water up. Once the water is up he pushes it towards the man and covers his hands and feet in water, then he tries his best to freeze the water with all his might. Slowly the water crackles and begins to make its self into a solid. Aang smiles, proud of himself for actually freezing the water.

Sokka presses harder against the man's throat, fire in his eyes. "What did you do to my sister?" He screams.

Luckily Sokka's got one of the weaker one's of the Dai Lee, and his eyes show utter fear. But the man tries to stay cool. "I-I don't know what you're talking about." He states, his words tripping over his own tongue.

Sokka's face scrunches and he presses against the man's throat with all his force and the man squeaks from the cutoff of air. "Don't play stupid with me! Tell me where my sister is!" Sokka screams coming inches from the man's face.

Aang reminds himself never to get Sokka in a bad mood. The man gasps for air and grunts out his next words. "I don't know anything about your sister." He coughs out.

Sokka opens his mouth to scream but Toph cuts him off sharply. "Sokka! Stop, the guy's telling the truth!" She yells at him.

Sokka sighs still angry. "Why are you here?" he hisses to the man, loosening the grip of the man's neck.

"I'm on a mission to capture a great waterbender; I know nothing of what happened to your sister."

Sokka inhales sharply and growls as he returns the pressure on the man's neck. "That _is_ my sister you idiot!" he screams mere inches from the guys face.

Aang's eyes widen in surprise then he glares at the man. He walks up and gets in the man's face as well. "What's the reason for your mission!" he screams; he isn't one to lose his temper easily. But when it comes to the man who helped with Katara's capture then he may as well have a Firebender personality.

The man gasps under Sokka's grip and answers while wheezing. "She's, the, Avatar's, weakness." He gasps.

"This guy is an idiot!" Toph calls out from behind. The man obviously is oblivious or something for not noticing Aang's tattoo's.

"I'm the Avatar!" Aang yells pointing to his arrow on his forehead. He can't say that he isn't surprised however. Does he make his little crush so obvious?

The man's eyes widen and a squeaking sound makes its way up his throat. "Please, don't hurt me." The man pleads shutting his eyes tightly.

Aang sighs and scrunches his face into a scowl. "I won't hurt you. Just tell me where you took her." Aang says in a hiss.

The man opens his eyes and stares at Aang in surprise, and everything goes silent. The man's eyes show guilt and pleading for Aang's forgiveness. The man tries his best to inhale through his blocked throat. He speaks as his face begins to turn red from the first stages of not having enough oxygen. "Lake-Lake Laogai…"

* * *

"Again." Azula tells her men, with giggles bubbling in her throat.

Katara's limp body is doubled over and her shallow breathing can be heard through the thick air that smells burnt. Patches of burnt skin cover her body and her eyes are closed. They have been electrocuting her over and over again for the past thirty minutes, but it's felt like much longer, and she feels as if she's slipping into sleep or worse. Her terrier comes racing back when Azula's command comes echoing into her ears.

Surprisingly the strike doesn't come, only a gruff voice of one of the men in the cell. "Princess?" The man asks.

"What is the problem." Azula snaps.

The man clears his throat, "This prisoner won't live much longer if we keep this up." He tells her in a frightful voice.

"Do it! I didn't ask you for your opinion on the matter!" she screams. The outburst frightens Katara but she is to week to even jump.

The man sighs and again the crackle of the lightning begins and the power travels into Katara body. She screams out for only seconds before she falls limp and fades away into nothingness…

* * *

**So, thoughts? I hope you liked that, I was thinking while camping by a lake, why not have Katara be imprisoned under Lake Laogai with out knowing? I liked the idea because Azula could have rebuilt it with her father or something I don't know. But I figure it's better than what I planed to do... **

**But anyway I hope you liked it, but I won't know unless you type something in that little box below then hit send so I can read what you think in a review! :) Thank you all! :D**


	19. Fear

**Alright, it's here Chapter 19. I'm sorry if it seams rushed, but I just counldn't wait to get to the last couple of paragraghs of this. I'm not going to spoil anything about this chapter, so just read it. :) Please Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Yo, we all know I don't own ATLA, can i stop saying it now?**

* * *

**Chapter 19-Fear**

Sokka slowly takes the pressure away from the man's throat at the mention of Lake Laogai. Not that place, it was destroyed. Sokka stares blankly at the man until Aang cuts in, "Wait, what's Lake Laogai?" he asks confused.

Sokka looks at Aang not answering his question; he can't even speak from the shock. However the man still pined to the large tree by ice speaks. "Wait, I thought you went there before, with the Earth King." He comments just as confused as Aang.

Aang's stomach sinks; of course it's something I doesn't remember. Aang's about to explain when Sokka finally speaks. "Don't tell this bimbo what happened, he may spread the news!" Sokka exclaims while cupping his hand over Aang's open mouth.

Once Aang shuts his mouth Sokka takes his hand away, but Aang begins to question again. "What's Lake Laogai?"

Sokka sighs out, "Alright, there is a lot of new stuff going on for you right now, I get it. So I'm just going to give you the most basic description," Sokka tells Aang, while looking back up at him. "Ok, so when we were still fighting in the war we went to Ba Sing Se to look for Appa," Sokka explains and opens his mouth to continue but quickly shuts it when Aang's about to ask more questions. Sokka realizes that that the man is still listening to him and Aang and he quickly turns to the guy.

"Sorry dude, thanks for the info," Sokka says before he swings his elbow into the man's temple, knocking the guy out. "But that's what you get for messing with Team Avatar!" He shouts triumphantly.

Instantly Sokka turns back to Aang, ready to continue with his 'basic' explanation of what happened, but Aang cut's him off. "What happened to Appa?" Aang asks in a squeak.

Sokka groans. "Ok, I'll tell you later. But we were all in Ba Sing Se and there was this guy Long Feng, and he was the puppet master of the King. He had these earthbender's named the Dai Li agents and they were all evil. Long Feng would brainwash people he put under some weird brain thingy by saying 'The Earth King has invited you to Lake Laogai,'" Sokka says, impersonating Long Feng in a deep voice but turns back to his regular voice after. "So then we caught onto him and looked for Appa at Lake Laogai, once we found where it was. But we found out Jet was there and there was no Appa, and Zuko rescued Appa because he was good but bad at the same time. If that makes since," Sokka says rubbing his chin then turns back to his rant, not even noticing Aang's overwhelmed face. "But Jet died and our arrival made Long Feng side with Azula, and she took out all of the council men and then put Long Feng in prison, she then took over the Dai Li agents. When she was put in the prison slash asylum the Dai Li started to gather the rebels because they are still loyal to her for some odd reason, I don't even know why," Sokka says beginning to ramble on about the possibilities of why the Dai Li still side with Azula.

Aang gazes at Sokka trying to process what Sokka just explained, but he can't. There are way too many people he doesn't even know that Sokka mentioned. Sokka made it sound as if it makes perfect sense, but it doesn't. Who in the name of the sprits is Long Feng, the Dai Li, Azula, Jet, and how in the crap could Zuko be good and bad at the same time? Aang was so confused, and Toph could feel it.

"Hey, moron," Toph shouts at Sokka, and he jumps but turns to her. "You said the _basic _version. That was anything but basic. And it's confusing, how in the name of Agni is Aang supposed to know any of that," Toph asks dryly, crossing her arms over her chest, something she learned from feeling Katara's vibrations. "I didn't even understand any of that, and I was there and remember everything!" She shouts to Sokka, trying to get the point through his thick head the _first_ time.

Sokka blinks then his face scrunches up. "Hey, I explained that perfectly!" he defends, his voice raising an octave higher than usual.

Zuko cut's in. "No, Sokka, you didn't." he states emotionless.

Ty Lee looks up at everyone her eyes filled with confusion. "Wait, who's Jet. Why did Appa go missing? Why did the Dai Li side with us? I'm sorry I was in on it," Ty Lee blurts out, be she isn't done yet. "And why was Zuko bad but good? How in the world did you find out about Lake Laogai? I barely know anything about that place!" Ty Lee shouts out her questions. She's completely confused.

Suki sighs loudly and glares at Sokka. "Great Sokka," she says lifting her arms quickly then letting them fall to her sides, in a sign of pure frustration. "Looks like you've succeeded in confusing Ty Lee, and not to mention Aang!" She exclaims stomping over to Ty Lee, trying to calm her down.

Sokka grumbles something in audible. "You'll find out Aang. Once we rescue Katara, she'll explain everything to you." Sokka tells Aang with a reassuring smile.

Finally a smile slips onto the Airbender's face, until a curtain Earthbender ruins it. "If she isn't all brainwashed like Jet was." Toph says aloud, as if the statement wouldn't thicken the air.

Suki glares at Toph, a pointless gesture, but she can care less. "Toph." she snaps, and that's all that's needed to be said by the Kyoshi Warrior.

Toph holds her hands in front of her chest in a defensive manner. "Don't get your panties in a wad," Toph tells her, while gazing off into the distance with her pale eyes. "I was only trying to lighten the mood." She defends.

"Well you did a pretty crappy job." Zuko scoffs in a mumble.

Toph's face hardens after his muffled comment. "Don't get on my bad side, fire boy, or I'll earthbend you off this mountain." She tells him with her arms crossed.

Zuko instantly shuts his mouth, but soon opens it again. "So when are we leaving?" he asks trying to change the topic of the conversation.

Aang turns to Zuko without emotion playing over his face. Just Aang's stone cold eyes staring at Zuko with intensity. "Now." Aang answers without another word.

* * *

Katara's low grumble jumps off the walls back at her. When did she blackout? But does it really matter? All she knows is the tingling in her arms from having the current of the electricity coursing through her body is still there. She doesn't want to move, because she only knows it will bring her pain. Katara won't even allow herself to open her eyelids, in _fear_ of causing more pain to her almost numb body. But the key word is _almost_, because Katara can still feel the constant shocks in her bloodstream. Her body still momentarily twitches.

Katara's right arm begins to twitch uncontrollably and her shoulder aches from the constant movement. She allows a small whimper to bubble up her dry throat. Katara winces as her weak whimper sounds in her ears. Her low and crackling voice shows only weakness, not her strength. Right now however, Katara has no strength left in her body.

The sound of the door to her prison opens. Katara inhales sharply as she sets her gaze on Azula's silhouette, followed by another behind her. Katara growls into the darkness that has just blanketed them all by the door sliding shut. Azula won't even give her a second's break. Katara clenches her fists, and ignores the strain she puts on her muscles just by the simple movement.

Katara searches hopelessly through the thick darkness for Azula's lost figure. Footsteps echo in the darkness, making it impossible to know where Azula is.

Out of nowhere a large flame flickers on, inches from Katara's nose. Azula's wicked face shows behind the flame. Katara gasps in surprise and jolts backwards. Pain pinches at Katara's-well her everything. Her whole body aches from the movement and she moans in pain. Azula smiles maliciously at her.

Katara stares her down, her lips twisting in a sneer. She hates Azula's smug face. The way Azula's smile shows only pride, no humiliation. Katara swallows forcefully and summons all the moisture she can in her dry mouth to her tongue. Katara moves it around in her mouth a smile curling onto her face. Azula looks at her questionably, not expecting to see a smile on the fragile Waterbender's face.

Katara's smile widens seeing Azula's confusion. Katara sloshes her saliva around in her mouth once more for before spitting in straight in Azula's face. The substance covering the evil princess's left eye and slowly rolling down to her cheek.

Azula's face twitches with furry and her face becomes beat red, her hand's ball into tight fists. The flame in Azula's left hand grows bigger. Her face contorts in rage.

Katara smiles smugly at her small victory, even though she knows she will soon pay the price. But through her soon-to-come torture, Katara will keep strong, remembering her victory.

Azula quickly wipes her fury struck face, ridding the saliva from her cheeks. She holds the saliva in her hand and flings it away. "How dare you spit at me!" Azula screeches, making her rage obvious to the world, and Katara loves it.

Katara smiles at Azula, not even taking note to the question. Azula's red face darkens a shade deeper. The peasant in front of her doesn't even acknowledge her. Well, she'll change that.

Quickly Azula stands the flame in the room lighting the other who entered with her. Katara's brows furrow, she hasn't seen the man before. The thing that catches her attention however, is how his clothing is different from everyone else's. She gasps in realization, but is still dumbfounded.

He wears Water Tribe clothing. His short hair is let down so it grazes his jaw and two small frontal pieces beaded. He wears a blue tank top tunic that reaches to mid thigh, a slit running up the side of his tunic to make for better mobility. His tunic is finished off with white trimming. Blue forearm wraps also cover both his arms. He wears lose dark blue pants that are tucked into his knee high boots. He's defiantly Water Tribe, because of his darker skin, but he doesn't possess blue eyes, instead his are grey. He looks to be about Aang's age.

Katara has no idea what another Water Tribe native is doing here. She thinks he's possibly a newly captured prisoner, but quickly dismisses it because he wears no shackles.

Azula glares at Katara, but grins at seeing the confusion in her eyes. "Are you confused," Azula asks in fake pity. "Let me enlighten you," Azula hisses glancing at the man behind her. "I think the name Hama might jog your memory, yes?" Azula asks, her furious face now taken again by pride.

Katara's stomach flips. The name haunts her. A tear rolls down her dirt crusted face at the memory of what Hama did. The gut reaching feeling her blood in the clutches of Hama. The way Hama's cold grey eyes bore into Katara's blue one's when she said she wouldn't carry on Hama's work. Katara takes in a fable breath, "How do you know about her?" Katara asks in a whisper.

"Oh," Azula sneers. "It's only her grandson that told me her story." Azula gestures to the man next to her.

Katara shakes her head. "No, Hama didn't have any family. She told me, that's why she wanted me to carry on her work." Katara argues with her racing thoughts.

Azula crackles out her laughter. "Oh, she lied…" Azula informs.

Azula is about to continue when Katara cuts her off. "You lie!" Katara exclaims.

Azula laughs at Katara again. "I will just allow him to tell his tale." Azula tells Katara with that evil smile that Katara wants so badly to smack off her face.

The man that looks to be about fifteen steps up, a grimace on his face. He glares at Katara. "Now, what my grandmother may not have told you is that she gave birth to a girl a month before she was taken by the Fire Nation. The baby was kept a secret by her good friend, Kanna," Katara gulps back her stomach contents at the mention of her grandmother. "Kanna knew that the baby was going to be a waterbender, seeing how the father was also a waterbender. Kanna ran away to Northern Water Tribe, where the baby would be safe. Instantly after the baby was taken to the Northern Water Tribe Kanna left, claiming she was afraid of confronting some people she knew. The baby was left with a young couple and raised by them. On her sixteenth birthday she found that she was actually adopted and ran to find her real mother. She searched the globe, traveling everywhere, usually dressing as a Fire Nation citizen and roaming the Fire Nation in search for her mother. She met my father years later in a rundown shop deep in the Fire Nation. She let lust get in the way. My mother nine months later, after leaving the man behind, gave birth to me. During my childhood we searched for my grandmother. Last year we found her on her deathbed in a nearby hospital. She told us how she escaped a prison in the Fire Nation she was put in only mouths earlier. We told her how we were her family. She had no doubt and explained her story. She explained how she met the Avatar and a rather amazing Waterbender, but she betrayed her and locked her up for showing the waterbender her legacy. She no longer held a grudge towards the Fire Nation, but towards the Waterbender and her friends, which included the Avatar. She told me I had the amazing power to control others with my waterbending and asked me to avenge her. Which I accepted wholeheartedly as my grandmother's last request." The man explains with a small smile of excitement.

Katara stomach drops and _fear_, like bricks, drops onto her. He is Hama's grandson, and a bloodbender. Could this get any worse? "But why would Hama want me to continue her work if she told me she had no one?" Katara asks aloud to herself.

The teenager's gruff voice cuts through the air and answers Katara's question. "She was under the impression my mother was dead, thus making me an impossibility." He sneers.

Katara gulps. She would have never expected this, ever, to be part of her torture. Just listening to the explanation of everything was torture. Now she was going to, dare she even think it, be bloodbended yet again. The teenager looks at her with a twisted smirk. "Shall I begin?" He asks to Azula, who Katara has forgotten is even there.

Azula nods to him a smile twisting her lips. "Start at will, Yakone." Azula tells him.

Katara listens to his name and for some unknown reason a chill runs up and down her spine.

The hair's on the back of Katara's neck stand up at the teen named Yakone, as his eyes dilate and the familiar hold of being bloodbent takes over her. Katara can only watch with pure _fear_ racking her body. The teen's power sends chills blanketing her as he bloodbends her without even moving his arms from his sides.

* * *

**Ok for those of you who have seen LOK(Legends Of Korra) You will understand why I picked the name Yakone. I hope all of you have seen LOK. But I came up with this idea once I came out with the chapter Perfect Bait, I thought this would be an unexpected turn of events. I made sure that I looked at how old Yakone looked in Legends Of Korra and figured he kinda looked like the same age as Aang so I figured, what if I put him in at a really young age...**

**Well I hope you liked it, please please review this chapter though! You guys rock! :) **


	20. Pain

**Ok guys, I finally got Chapter 20 done. I'm super exited. Sorry if it took a little longer to update, I know some of you guys want longer chapters, so I tried to do that as best I could. So I hope this is long enough for you. Please excuse the stupid chapter title I couldn't thing of anything else, so it kinda sucks...sorry :). Any way please Enjoy. **

**Warning, this does have blood and is slightly gory as Katara get's bloodbent...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA, right now that is... **

* * *

**Chapter 20-Pain**

Yakone just holds Katara in his tight grip for a few minutes before he actually begins. He focuses on the blood running through the Waterbender's veins. As he grips tighter to her blood he finds a weak spot in her right arm and smiles. Yakone imagines the muscles in her right arm twisting and stretching.

Katara screams, a blood curtailing shriek that makes even Azula grimace. As Katara's shoulder moves in unnatural movements, the pain already there worsens one-hundred times. The pain makes Katara's vision blurry and she has to gasp for air between her pleading sobs.

Tears run freely down Katara's pale cheeks as she screams at the top of her lungs. She never knew pain could be this bad.

Involuntarily, her right shoulder that already burns and twitches from its torture, twists back then jerks forward. This makes Katara's shoulder pop out of place. Katara's loudest scream yet comes from her opened mouth. After her long scream Yakone releases her momentarily from his grip.

Once Yakone releases Katara from his grip she falls forward, gagging, as sobs come from her throat.

Katara can feel the pain in magnitudes not even describable. Her stomach churns, and she can't stop the vomit that comes up her throat. It burns as it passes by, and the fowl taste of her stomach touches Katara's tongue. Katara coughs up the fowl substance and it runs down her chin. She stay's like that for a minute, coughing up the rest of her stomach contents and sobbing as she does so.

Soon Katara's stomach stops giving up what's left in it, and Katara just resorts to gagging and coughing occasionally.

Only seconds after Katara stops her coughs and gags all together, Yakone begins again. Katara sobs louder as she feels her blood stop flowing freely, and instead stiffly moving through her veins. Now Yakone decides to focus on Katara's back. The many deep cuts and bruises make for a perfect target.

Katara can feel a burning in her back before her cuts begin to peel back, opening farther apart. She twists in discomfort and a moan comes from her fowl tasting lips. Yakone begins to go deeper into Katara's flesh, opening even the smallest cuts into deep gashes.

The process is beyond painful and Katara gasps. Every small cut burns and Katara can feel the skin ripping away, and her hot blood dripping down her back.

Yakone suddenly releases Katara yet again with a gasp of air from his constant work. Katara, again, falls forward. She pants and swallows back with her burning throat. Her stomach yet again contracts, and she can feel that it wants to allow more contents to come up. Katara coughs loudly, her chest rumbling with every gasp for air. Again Katara begins to gag and she can't stop as only stomach acid comes up her throat. Katara's already burning throat worsens as the acid makes its way past.

The yellow liquid falls out of Katara's mouth as she gags it out. Constantly Katara coughs and gags, trying to rid the fowl taste from her mouth. With no success, Katara turns her eyes up to the evil teen before her. His smile is as wicked as him.

Katara's eyes are foggy, and she can feel overwhelming exhaustion filling her. Katara's still foggy eyes begin to droop. However, the sickening feeling of her body stiffening without her command snaps Katara out of her drowsiness.

Katara freezes under Yakone's bloodbending grip. She tries desperately to free herself from Yakone, but it doesn't work.

Suddenly, through Katara's pointless struggles, both of her arms begin to twist in unnatural positions. Katara squeaks in discomfort. Then her wrists begin to bend backwards, far past their limits. This is when Katara screams out from feeling of the bones in her wrists cracking slightly. Right before Katara's wrists totally break, Yakone moves his focus to her legs, which are curled under her.

Yakone snaps her legs out from under her, sending a shrill scream through the air along with the clanking of chains. Katara's ankles begin to twist and turn, as do her legs. She grunts and gasps for air as she feels the unmistakable feeling of her bones slowly breaking. Then, again, right before the total breaking point of Katara's bones Yakone moves to a different area.

This time Yakone focuses his bending on Katara's lungs and ribcage. Yakone breaths in deeply, he then begins to tighten the muscles around Katara's lungs.

Katara can feel the tightening sensation around her lungs, making it hard to breathe. Sharp pain begins to form from her ribs tightening in her body. Katara gasps for her breath, but it is difficult and she continues to gasp and wheeze. Soon she resorts to a small breath followed by a loud cough.

Katara's vision begins to fade from the lack of oxygen. However the feeling of a weight being lifted from Katara's chest brings her vision back slowly. Katara coughs instantly and gasps in a bent over position, trying to fill her lungs with the precious air around her.

As Katara wheezes in her bent over position Yakone's crackling voice comes into her ears. "I think that's enough for today." He says with a pant before his heavy footsteps can be heard walking away.

Katara looks up momentarily to see Azula smile wickedly at her, before following after Yakone.

Katara turns back to the dusty floor beneath her and studies it before darkness blankets her eyes. She is now only left with her thoughts and her pain stricken body.

Katara desperately tries to take her mind off the agonizing pain in her shoulder. However, she has no distraction and the pain is unbearable. Her shoulder throbs with its own pulse, but the wound is much worse than that. The pain is indescribable and make's Katara's stomach, for a third time, churn. Nothing is left in Katara's stomach but it doesn't stop her from coughing up the vile acid that is the only thing her stomach can give.

Katara's eyes roll to the back of her head from exhaustion, but quickly come back to focus on the darkness in front of them.

Once more Katara coughs before she lets the silence in her cell take her. The only thing left interrupting the silence every few seconds is the dripping sound of water droplets hitting the hard ground mere feet away. Katara smiles as she listens to her element. She feels the water crashing on the ground, and feels it falling from the ceiling above. For only a few seconds Katara forgets about where she is and what she is going through. She is simply lost in her element that she has yet to feel since she awoke in this horrible cell. Suddenly Katara jolts up, realizing just what this means.

If water drips only feet from where she is chained, that means she can bend. It's pure moisture, and Katara can tell the droplets have formed a small puddle. Katara smiles mischievously, this could be where the tides turn for her.

* * *

Aang runs up to Appa and hops onto the bison's head, with the help of his bending. Sokka follows closely behind lugging his and Katara's bags with him. Once he comes up to the giant bison he flings the bags up onto Appa's saddle and waits for Suki to catch up.

Suki comes speeding up to Sokka. Sokka crouches low and intertwines his fingers together. Suki, without slowing down, places her foot on Sokka's hands. With her momentum and Sokka's strength Suki flies up easily onto Appa's saddle and begins securing bags down.

Zuko comes running up, carrying his bags and Sokka resumes his possession. He crouches low and awaits Zuko. When Zuko is within ten feet of Appa he chucks his bag onto the saddle, Suki easily catches it. Then Zuko sets his attention on Sokka. Zuko easily does the same as Suki, and flies onto Appa's back with the help of Sokka.

Ty Lee follows after Zuko. She sprints with light footing up to Sokka. She runs onto his hands and she jumps up, along with Sokka boosting her. Ty Lee flips over in the air and places her hand on the lip of Appa's saddle. She flips over, with the help of her arm, and back into an upright possession as she lands.

Then Toph comes speeding up, and Sokka straitens, knowing that Toph will get up by herself with the help of her earthbending. As Sokka straitens he flies into the air, he screams loudly as he flails around. Sokka looks down to see a piece of earth now sticking up from the ground where he was standing only moments ago.

Sokka hits the saddle hard on his back, as Toph lands solidly on her feet. Sokka gasps for air, as the wind is knocked out of him.

Toph plops down on the saddle and finds her way to the edge where she laces her arms through a decretive hole.

Sokka grumbles as he sits up and notices one person missing. "Hey, where's Teo?" he asks, knowing Teo wanted to come with them.

Zuko looks around quizzically. "I don't know, I thought he was right behind us." He says.

Sokka looks towards the Temple, searching for the handicap boy. Just then he can see Teo come speeding around a corner with goggles strapped onto his face. His lap is filled with brown sacks, and a bag is attached to the back of a sleeker looking wheelchair he sits in. "There." Sokka calls, pointing out Teo.

Aang turns his head to see Teo speeding up in his chair. Just as Teo is five feet from Appa, Aang airbends him onto the bison's saddle. Once Teo is onboard Aang whips Appa's reigns, calling out 'yip yip'.

Sokka and Zuko help Teo out of his wheelchair and set him down on the saddle. Suki straps down Teo's wheelchair. Sokka picks up one of the many sacks that Teo brought with him. He holds it in front of his face and smells the brown sack. Teo smiles at Sokka's face as he takes a whiff.

Sokka's face crunches up and his mouth drops into a large frown. "What is this, it smells gross?" Sokka asks while waving his hand in front of his nose before he drops the sack.

Teo's frown disappears, and is replaced with worry. "Be careful with that," Teo scowls, as shifts over to where he can grab the sack dropped. Teo snatches it up and observes it quickly before he looks at Sokka, "Highly explosive." Teo explains while gesturing towards the sack.

Sokka's eyes go wide. "Oh, so it's bombs?" Sokka asks.

Teo nods. "Yep, and the particular one you held were Sokka Bombs."

Toph instantly busts up laughing, as well as everyone else on the saddle, save for Sokka. "What! Why is the stinky one named after me?" he squeaks.

Teo is about to explain before Toph cuts in, "Because you smell, it's as easy as that." She tells Sokka.

Sokka pouts from the earthbender's comment and folds his arms across his chest. Suki comes to defend him however, through her giggles. "I happen to think he doesn't smell _that _bad." Suki states while pecking Sokka on the cheek. This instantly lightens Sokka's mood

Toph laughs again. "Ya, I want to know if you even are capable of smelling Suki. Because there would be no way in the spirit world, you would still like Sokka after smelling his dirty clothes." Toph says.

Suki just rolls her eyes at the earthbender and leaves the conversation to die there. Teo chuckles and begins to explain. "The reason my dad named it the Sokka Bomb, is because it's made from rotten eggs." Teo explains.

Sokka pouts. "And how is that supposed to make me feel better." Sokka mumbles.

Teo rolls his eyes. "Because my dad said that you and him came up with the idea to use rotten eggs to track the natural gas leaks. So when he came up with making stink bombs and using rotten eggs, he thought of you." Teo says happily.

Sokka perks up at this. "That is pretty cool!" Sokka exclaims.

Toph lets out a single laugh. "What? The part about how you got a bomb named after you, or that rotten eggs remind Teo's dad of you?" She asks, smiling widely.

Sokka twists his lips in a scowl from of Toph's comment.

"Okay guys, where's Lake Laogai?" Aang asks from Appa's head, trying to change the conversation.

"It's in Ba Sing Se; somewhere off in the outer ring, away from everything." Sokka states.

Aang sighs. "So you don't know exactly where it's at?"

Sokka shakes his head. "Nope, I can't remember, but I'm sure we'll find it." He says hopefully.

Again Aang sighs. "Well, we're gonna have a long day ahead of us to get to Ba Sing Se." Aang states while turning back around on Appa's head.

Aang focuses on the horizon. The horrible feeling in his chest hasn't passed at all, it still remains tormenting him. Aang begins to plead with whatever spirit will listen that Katara will be safe.

Aang opens his eyes after five minutes, and realizes that there may be one way to ask for help that he hasn't tried. Aang quickly turns back to look at his passengers in Appa's saddle. "Sokka," he calls. Sokka turns away from talking with Teo to look at Aang. "How did I used to go into the Spirit World?" he asks, hoping his friend can enlighten him.

Sokka gazes at Aang, flustered. Sokka trails off then pauses for a minute trying to think of the process. "I don't know!" he squeaks out. Aang sighs and turns. He can at least try to do something off of the information Sokka gave him.

Inhaling deeply, Aang takes his meditating stance with his legs crossed and fists pressed together. Aang shuts his grey eyes and focuses on steadying his breathing. He begins to think of his past lives, trying to call them. Suddenly a sucking sensation takes over Aang's mind, like a tornado sucking him into its vortex.

Slowly Aang opens his eye's to find that he no longer sits on Appa's head. Instead he stands in an ankle-high pond. Large trees are rooted all over the place and animal calls are heard over head. Roots from the large trees travel everywhere and cover everything. Fog blankets the large pond Aang stands in. Aang turns his head up to the sky. Instead of it being blue, the sky is an interesting brown. A large glowing spot in the sky reminds Aang of the sun that shines on earth.

Looking back down Aang finds a man dressed in Fire Nation attire standing before him. His white hair is long and reaches past his shoulders. A small bun is held up by a decretive piece on top of his head. His long beard is stark white and smiling lips show through.

Instantly Aang jumps back from the surprise and lets out a small scream. The man before him laughs lightly.

Aang looks back at him and studies him yet again. Then the man's name pops into his head. It's his past life, Aang just knows it. His past life stands in front of him right now. "Avatar Roku?" Aang questions, stepping closer to him.

Roku smiles widely. "Yes, Aang, how are you?" Roku asks kindly.

Aang bows his head. "Could be better." He mumbles while looking at his reflection in the water under him.

Roku's smile drops and he nods. "Yes, I understand that you've lost your memory." Roku comments.

Aang looks up at Roku with desperation in his eyes. "I don't know what to do. I don't remember anything! I don't remember saving the world, I don't remember any of my friends, and now I lost someone very important to me and I don't know if I'll get her back." Aang says, his voice occasionally rising.

Roku nods once, understanding Aang completely. After all he is just Aang's past life. "Aang, I understand it's hard, but you must endure this. This is an entirely new task for the Avatar alone. No Avatar before now has lost their memory, you are the first." Roku explains to Aang.

Aang sighs and looks back down at his feet. He kicks the water below him, making the water make a sloshing sound. Aang looks back up to Roku. "Well can you at least help me," Aang asks. "Give me a memory, information on Katara, or something?"

Roku sighs and takes a step towards Aang. "I cannot give you any of your past memories Aang. For it isn't my current life, it's yours. You're mind will have to pull past this on its own. However your friends are there to help you and comfort you. Let them do their jobs as your friends, and _don't_ lose hope. I am positive you will come back from this, you are the Avatar after all," Roku explains to Aang, trying to lighten the mood slightly from his last comment. "Honestly, I don't see how you can't come back from a tragedy like this. You, Aang, are one of the strongest boys I have ever met. It's a privilege to be your past life," Roku stops momentarily and places a hand on Aang's shoulder, a smile on his face. "But I will give you one tip of advice, Aang. Never believe the tricks of your mind. For your mind now, is a dangerous place that is vulnerable and easily deceived by the tricks of others. It will trick you into turning against those who actually seek to help you," Roku stops yet again and stares straight into Aang's stormy irises. "Stay strong." Roku tells Aang before he drops falling into the shallow water bellow as if the small pond changed in depth.

Aang watches in surprise as the place where Roku's feet were in the water, ripples from the disturbance created. The waters reflection shows red in the water slowly rippling away until nothing is left of Roku.

Suddenly, as quickly as Aang was sucked into the Spirit World, the sucking sensation tugs him back into reality.

Aang slowly lets his eyelids open to find the stinging of the wind on his face. The blue skies return and a yellow sun hangs in the sky. Aang can feel Appa's slightly itchy fur under him. "So did you go into the Spirit World?" Suki's voice asks.

Aang turns around to look at her and nods his head. "I'm pretty sure where I went was the Spirit World." Aang answers.

Suki gazes at him excitedly, as does the rest of the saddle except for Toph. "That's great, who did you visit with?" She asks.

"Avatar Roku." Aang answers nonchalantly.

"So, did he restore your memory? Did he help you at all?" Sokka asks.

Aang shakes his head. "No, he didn't restore my memory. He told me I would have to be the one to do that, that the spirits can't exactly help, I guess." Aang explains.

Sokka's face falls slightly. "So he didn't help you?"

"Well he gave me some good advice." Aang tells him with a small smile.

Sokka rolls his eyes. "Oh ya, like that's supposed to help us find my sister. You would think that being the all mighty Avatar he could have at least helped you with that." Sokka grumbles.

Aang lets his shoulders drop. "We'll find her, no worries." He says turning around. However the comment isn't aimed towards Sokka, Aang is trying more to convince himself more than anyone else.

* * *

Katara deeply inhales as she focuses on the water in her cell. She can feel it ripple with every new drop that enters the small puddle.

Slowly Katara exhales and tries to gain as much strength as she can. Her feeble body can only give so much effort into her bending at this moment, and Katara can only hope it's enough.

As Katara focuses on the water only feet from her she can feel her hold tightening on it. Katara flexes her left hand, and can hear the water slowly start to crackle from it freezing. Just that simple movement makes Katara's arm ache, but she pushes on.

Slowly Katara twists her wrist, making her nearly broken bones sting and the shackles on her wrists make new cuts into her flesh. She cringes in pain but moves past it as she hears the water slosh in the darkness.

Katara paces herself as she uses her left hand to summon the water in the cell closer to her. She can feel the cool liquid touch her finger tips and she smiles, but does not lose focus. She slowly curls her fingers in and the water follows her command. It begins to crawl on to her hand, making a second skin around her own. Katara sighs, and focuses on her healing powers.

Gradually a blue glow begins to slowly light up the room. A sting of pain begins for only a second before the healing powers of the water begin to soak into the skin. Katara watches the blue orb around her hand as she controls it with her dwindling strength. All the cuts around her wrists begin to close and the chard skin covering most of her wrists and hands begins to heal.

Katara begins to focus on her throbbing wrist, and the bones deep inside. However, before she can begin healing her bones the water drops. Her strength is gone.

Katara falls forward as she pants. Bending has used up the rest of her strength. The only thing Katara can do now is gaze into the darkness. She lets her eye lids fall, wanting to finally get some rest so when she wake's again, she can use her strength to bend again.

* * *

**Alright there it is, Chapter 20. I hoped you liked it. :) Just FYI however, this is going to be a LONG story, only because I'm not even close to being done, and I'm already at chapter 20. Just thought I would let you know that this might just get high up there on the chapter numbers. :) Hopefully you guys don't mind...**

**Anyway back to the present! :) Please, please, please review. You guys have been, as I've said before, amazing. I love reading every one of your comments and reviews and every time I see I've got a new one it makes me smile. Thank you all for telling me what you don't like and what you do! :) Please keep up the reviews, they always make my day. :) **

**So tell me what you think! :) Thanks guys! :D**


	21. Interesting News

**Guys, I'm so so so sorry for the horribly late update. Let me just say that. I know I'm horrible! But I have three excuses. So this past Tuesday I found some fireworks, and I lit them off with my fam and I'll just say when i way lighting a bottle rocket I burnt my thumb, index finger, and ring finger on my right hand and I caught my shirt on fire sorta. Ya I was not happy cuz it was a new shirt but it's only a minor burn thank goodness. But anyway, my fingers where pretty tender and I couldn't type for a while. Then I had HORRIBLE writers block for this story. Oh my gosh it was so so so so bad. But on the bright side I got some good one shots out of it... Any way then this chapter just took forever to write with my writers block and I had family stuff going on...so again I super sorry. Please forgive me. And P.S. I don't know this chapter may not be my best, it's kinda a in between chapter to fill in some stuff and I wrote it on writers block so I may just suck and be boring, but bare with me if it is. P.P.S. I Made a facebook page for my profile on here. You can go there for A/N's or for sneak peeks for my next chapters and other stuff like that. Nothing is up currently, but I will start posting once I start getting likes. :)  
**

**Anyway, please Enjoy the new chapter. :)**

**Disclaimer: I burned my fingers, and I still have to say it? Whatever, I don't own the amazing show ATLA...sadly...**

* * *

**Chapter 21-Intresting News**

Aang rubs his eyes as he searches hopelessly at the barren ground under him. It's been about four hours since everyone left for Ba Sing Se, and it's been another hour since they began flying over land. Ever since they all saw hard ground under them they've been searching. They all sit practically glued to the side of Appa's saddle as they search for the giant wall of Ba Sing Se.

"Anybody see it?" Sokka asks from Appa's brown saddle. His voice is breathless and low.

Aang sighs and turns back to his passengers. "No," he breaths. "This is maddening! How are we going to find Katara if we can't even find Ba Sing Se?" The Airbender exclaims while throwing is arms into the air. Once the Airbender's exclamation is through his hands come crashing back into his crossed legs. He fights back the tears. The one and only person, who will talk to him, listen to him, keep him believing, the only person who he cares deeply for is lost. And the worst part is that Katara was taken right after their fight, leaving those hurtful words the last she heard from him.

Aang shakes his head quickly, gulping past the forming lump in his throat. He's a jerk, and he won't blame Katara if she never wants to talk to him again. If they even end up finding her. Instantly Aang scowls himself, they_ will_ find her.

"Wait, guys I think I see it!" Suki exclaims, pointing her finger forward, past Aang's head. Aang flips his head up to see a line spanning across the horizon. It has to be the giant wall of Ba Sing Se.

"That has to be it." Sokka states, leaning forward as if the mysterious line would suddenly become clearer.

After the comments from Sokka and Suki everything goes quite. Everyone strains their eyes as the line in the distance starts to become a giant wall as Appa flies closer. "There it is!" Ty Lee exclaims, clapping her hands together.

"Wow, it's big." Teo states as Aang flies Appa closer to the wall.

Aang widens his eyes slightly at the sight of the giant wall. "Ya, it is." He says in awe, while looking over his shoulder.

Appa is quickly closing the distance to the wall, making Aang urgently grab to the reigns. He steers the flying bison down to the wall. As they come closer to the wall Aang can distinctively see two men patrolling the wall. They both pace back and forth and they both look forward with emotionless faces.

With a kind smile forming on Aang's face, he closes the desistence to the wall. Appa hovers next to the large wall. One of the men patrolling glances over at Appa and looks back nonchalantly. Suddenly he stops in his tracks, eyes wide. He gasps loudly and spins around to gaze at the flying bison. Once the other man sees his partner's behavior he follows his eyes to Appa. His reaction is similar to the man standing, frozen, next to him.

Aang smiles widely at them. Instantly Sokka leaps up to the front of Appa's saddle. He leans over the edge and stares at the men. "Get your general." He commands. Both men nod their heads vigorously and run off.

Soon enough the men come racing back with a man in his general uniform. A long brown goatee covers his chin. "General How, we need to speak with you immediately." Sokka says urgently over Aang's shoulder.

The general with the name of How looks at them confused but nods his head. Sokka climbs to the edge of Appa's head and jumps onto the wall next to General How. Toph follows with the help of Zuko guiding her. Ty Lee and Suki then grab Teo and help him off of Appa. Ty Lee then hops back onto Appa and grabs Teo's wheel chair. She tosses it off of Appa to Zuko who catches it with a struggle. Ty Lee then jumps off of Appa yet again, landing lightly on her feet. She and Suki then proceed to help Teo into his chair.

"What do we do with Appa?" Aang asks clenching tighter to Appa's reins, making no movement to jump off.

Sokka shrugs. "You can just let him fly around, you've done it before."

The Airbender stays quiet for a moment. "Alright," he agrees reluctantly after he thinks it over. He jumps from Appa's head, grabbing his glider on the way. As Aang jumps Momo spreads his tiny wings and lands the Avatar's shoulders. Momo wraps his tale around his master's neck. The Airbender turns his head with wide eyes to look at Momo. Quickly he turns his head back to the wall and sends a small pocket of air under his feet to cushion his landing. He takes a wary glance at Momo before turning to Appa and placing a hand on his wet nose. "Go find something to eat and you can…" Aang stops speaking and turns to Sokka. "How are we going to find Appa if he isn't with us?"

Sokka's shoulders slump then a smile breaks onto his face. He instantly digs his hands into his pocket. He's face straitens momentarily as the cold stone of Katara's necklace touches his fingertips. He quickly pushes past it however and feels a smooth wooden texture under his fingers. Quickly he wraps his hands around the bison shaped piece and pulls it from his pocket. "Here," Sokka says holding the white piece for Aang to see. "It's a bison-"

Aang cuts him off, finishing the sentence himself. "Whistle," he exclaims, leaping forward and snatching the object out of Sokka's hands. "Where did you get this?" he asks, observing it.

"You found it when we were fighting the war. Before we left Iroh's tea shop I grabbed it, thinking it might come in handy." Sokka explains.

Aang smiles widely before wrapping his lips around what would be the back legs of the bison. He intakes a large breath before blowing with all his might. No sound comes to human ears.

Appa however grunts loudly from the high-pitched sound. He nudges Aang's back. Momo who still sits perched on Aang's shoulder screeches loudly before trying to cover his large ears with his small fists.

Aang takes the whistle from his mouth and smiles widely before looking at Momo. "Where did we get him, because this is a winged lamer? And they are only found at the Air Temples." Aang asks.

"The first time you took me and Katara to the Southern Air Temple you found him," Sokka stops and begins again in a smaller voice. "And I sort of tried to eat him…"

"Why?" Aang exclaims.

"I was hungry and I didn't have any meat." Sokka defends.

Suki shakes her head. "You're something else Sokka…" She says.

Sokka purses his lips and crosses his arms over his chest with a 'humph'. "Oh come on, you know I'm kidding." Suki says with a bat of her eyelashes before snaking her arm into the crook of Sokka's elbow. Sokka lets a small smile slip onto his face.

"Anyway," Zuko cuts in with wide eyes. "We need to talk…privately." He tells the general.

General How nods. "Alright, come with me." He says walking away. Everyone follows.

They all walk-or roll-behind General How as they follow him across the wide wall. It's silent the entire way until the general stops at a rock building spanning across the width of the wall. Arches line the entrance. The general walks in and towards a large desk positioned against the wall facing towards the barren land beyond the large wall of Ba Sing Se. A large window is carved out behind the desk, showing a small looking enclosure. People that look like ants from this height, are scattered across the small place. Aang sees it and is puzzled. "What's that?" he asks pointing out the window.

General How looks behind him then back to Aang. "A Zoo someone made. We don't even know how it got there." He answers.

Suddenly Aang's eyes glaze over as images take over his mind.

_He brings in a large breath and blows into his bison whistle with all he can. Suddenly various animals come running after him. His eyes widen then he takes off toward the not-far-off wall. Soon he shows up at it and the men atop looking down instantly open the wall and Aang races out. He speeds up to a patch of land and leads the animals into it. He takes an earthbending stance and begins to carve out the earth into enclosures for the animals. He bends the elements he must to make a beautiful Zoo. Soon it's finished and the animals are housed nicely and happily in the Zoo._

"Aang, hello." Sokka says rather loudly in Aang's face while waving a hand in front of the Airbender's glazed over eyes. Aang blinks out of his memory.

"What?" he asks, still dazed.

Sokka gazes at him. "You're creeping me out. You were out of it for like two minutes. What were you thinking about?" Sokka asks.

"I think I just got a memory." Aang says groggily, holding his head.

Sokka's eyes widen. "What was it, what did you remember?"

Aang shrugs his shoulders. "I think I made that Zoo." He admits.

Sokka laughs. "I don't remember you doing that." He says

"Well none of you were in the memory. I just distantly remember me making that." Aang says while pointing out the window at the small Zoo.

Sokka shrugs. "We'll figure it out later," he then turns to the general. "General How, I we have some news."

"Go ahead." General How says, signaling he's ready.

"Alright, we have reason to believe that Lake Laogai is still functioning." Sokka says seriously.

General How laughs. "No, no, that's not possible." He says. "I assure you it was destroyed, Earth King Kuei informed me long ago that it was destroyed. And besides, how could it still be in function if the Dai Li aren't a police force anymore?" he tells them.

Sokka growls lowly before speaking. "Listen, the Dai Li are still out there, maybe not as a police force but they are still here. And as for Lake Laogai, it was a year ago that it was destroyed and someone could have easily remade it." Sokka explains.

General How purses his lips. "What are you asking, because I'm not sending my men on a wild goose chase?" He asks.

"No, I don't want your police force. I just want a map, and I figured that you should know," Sokka stops. "But I do have a question."

General How nods. "What is it?"

"Have your reports of missing people gone up lately?' Sokka asks, with a straight face.

General How's eyes go wide. "Yes." He answers.

"If Lake Laogai is in function wouldn't that make sense of why people are going missing?" Sokka asks, a smug smirk taking his face.

"It's possible," General How says, his eyes glazing over as he is lost in his thoughts. Sokka's smile grows. The general begins to speak again however. "Why is this so important to you?"

Sokka sighs, his smug grin wiped completely of his face. "My sister," he says. "We think she was taken there."

General How nods. "I understand. Where did you get this information?"

"From a rebel we captured. He was on the mission to capture my sister. He said that Lake Laogai is where they took her." Sokka explains, a crest fallen expression plastered to his face.

Again the general nods. "I think that you should rest and I will have some men scout the area." The general tells them.

Aang shakes his head, finally coming into the conversation. "No, we need to find her _today_. She could be in danger." Aang argues, stepping up next to Sokka.

"Avatar Aang, I understand your bond to her seeing how she is your girlfriend, but I think you should stay safe for tonight." General How tells Aang, having no idea what can of worms he just opened.

Aang's eyes go wide, _did he just say she's my girlfriend? _He asks himself. He opens his mouth to speak but shuts it. He's to shocked to even speak. The room instantly goes silent and Sokka face palms himself.

"S-she isn't my girlfriend." Aang tells him nervously.

The general's eyes go wide. "Oh, did something happen between you two. I'm terribly sorry, I didn't hear about it. Frankly I'm surprised the daily scroll didn't mention anything. You and her are defiantly the favorite couple for the people of Ba Sing Se." he says, completely confused.

Sokka's eyes go wide and he cringes. Aang gazes at the General. "She has never been my girlfriend," Aang stops suddenly and begins to search the floor as if it will have the answers he's looking for. "At least I don't think she was." He says quietly. Sokka cringes again

"General How can I speak with you outside?" Sokka asks through gritted teeth. The general nods his head slowly, confused about what's happening.

As they both leave Aang spins around to see the nervous gazes of his friends. "What's going on? Was I really Katara's boyfriend?" Aang questions.

Suki cringes at the question. "I don't know if I should answer that," she says. "Katara is the one I think you should ask." She tells him nervously.

Aang sighs and runs a hand over his bald head that now feels slightly fury from his lack of shaving it lately. "This makes no since," He looks down at the floor then back at Suki. "Please, can you just tell me?" he pleads.

Suki closes her eyes and sighs. When she opens them she sees Sokka entering again with a shocked general. She couldn't be more relived. "Look there's Sokka." She says way too loudly.

Aang spins around to find Sokka walking back up with a forced smile on his face. "Anyway, about that map," he says. The dazed general looks up from his desk he is now seated at. "Can we have one?"

"Um, of course." General How answers, shuffling through some scrolls on his desk. He picks up a large scroll and holds it out towards Sokka.

Sokka steps forward and grabs the scroll. He opens it up and looks it over. Suki and Zuko come up behind him and look over the warriors shoulder. The three study the map, looking to find Lake Laogai. "There, that's it." Zuko says within moments. He points to a small body of water off in the desolate area of Ba Sing Se.

Sokka sighs. "It looks like even if we are on Appa it's going to take at least a day to get there."

"Well what are we going to do then?" Suki asks, turning her head to look at her boyfriend's profile.

Sokka takes in a deep breath and looks up from the scroll. He looks out the window positioned behind General How's desk and gazes at the setting sun. "I think General How's right, and we should stay the night here. We need all our strength if we're gonna rescue Katara. And we either stay here where there's warm showers and beds, or we campout. I would rather stay here the night." Sokka explains, turning around to look at everyone.

All of them nod, save for Aang. "The sooner we get to Katara though, the less she may be injured." He argues.

Sokka shakes his head. "Aang, I want to save her as quickly as possible too. But I think it will be better to stay here. We can sleep in real beds and it's the perfect place to talk about our plan for tomorrow."

Aang sighs; he knows he's not getting anywhere. "Alright, where will we stay?" he asks reluctantly.

"I can get you a perfect spot in the upper ring." General How comments.

Sokka shakes his head. "No, I want something as close to Lake Laogai as civilization gets." Sokka informs while rolling up the scroll in his hands.

General How purses his lips, "You'll need a guild for that. Or you can search the city by yourself." He tells them.

"Wait, the last time we had a guide, she ended up turning into a nut case." Toph comments, not even caring about interrupting the conversation.

Sokka turns to her. "Good point, but it may be our best option."

Toph rolls her eyes. "Whatever, but don't come crying when she ends up trying to kill us or something…" Toph tells him.

Sokka ignores the blind girl's comment and turns back to General How. "We'll take a guild." He states.

The general smiles. "Alright, it will only take a few minutes." He says while standing. General How then walks off, leaving the eight teenagers to themselves.

Sokka pulls open the scroll once again and reads over it. He is lost in the thoughts of what his plan may be so he doesn't even realize that the general returns, this time with a woman. She has white skin with black hair. Her eyes sparkle green, and hold a soft quality to them. Her red lips are stretched into a small smile that shows kindness. She bows.

"It is an honor to meet the famous Avatar and his friends," She straightens. "My name is Min, and I will be your guide."

"Great," Sokka booms. "We need a nice place in the Outer Ring that is close to the outskirts of civilization, towards the south east." Sokka tells her with a smile.

The woman's eyes go wide. "Well, I will see what I can do," She says while pulling out one of three scrolls from her robes. She opens the large scroll and the end hits the ground. She scans it over, her green eyes squinting at the words written upon it. "Alright, I think I have a place. But it may be farther in than you'd like into civilization." She tells Sokka while peaking her eyes over the scrolls top.

It goes silent for a minute before Sokka replies. "I'm sure it's fine, as long as it's to the south east and in the Outer Ring."

Min smiles and rolls up the scroll, sticking it back into her robes once it's rolled up. "Alright, please follow me." She tells them all before walking away.

"She seems nice." Ty Lee says happily before following after her. Everyone follows.

Toph crosses her arms over her chest. "I still don't trust her." She says with twisted lips before stomping off after everyone.

* * *

Katara groggily wakes up; feeling like a cloud is covering her mind.

However as she opens her eyes and feels the hard ground under her head. She slowly sits up, holding the side of her head. The waterbender groans as her eyes are blinded by a torch's light. Instantly she brings her left hand away from her head and places it in front of her face.

Suddenly her eyes go wide when she sees no shackles holding her to the wall. Instead she sees her bloody, scabbed, and bruised wrists. A large grin spreads across her face when she looks down to find no shackles around her ankles. She giggles giddily and hops onto her feet. However once she's on her feet her knees instantly buckle. The waterbender falls back to the ground with a grunt and she cringes as her right shoulder is jostled. After the pain subsides, Katara giggles again.

She has no restraints, nothing to hold her back. Katara can move freely without worrying about bringing pain to herself.

Warily Katara brings a hand to her back. She suppresses a gag as she feels her torn flesh under her fingertips and the sticky substance caked to her skin. Warm liquid falls onto her fingers and she brings her hand back to observe her bloody fingertips.

Quickly Katara wipes her hand on her tattered dress. New blood streaks stain the blue fabric. She winces slightly when she bends her wrist. The nerves pinch from the bad sprang done to it.

Katara holds her wrist until her shoulder begins to throb. She sighs. Why does everything have to hurt?

She turns her head to look at the deformed looking shoulder. Inhaling sharply she brings her left hand up and places it on her shoulder. She closes her eyes and inhales sharply, preparing herself for the pain.

In one swift movement, Katara rolls her shoulder then jerks it forward then backwards until a pop is heard. She cries out in pain, but stops as the pain slowly fades away and she's only left with pain of her previous arrow wound done to her shoulder. She coughs as her vision goes slightly blurry from the pain.

After the pain is mostly gone she licks her dry lips. She then turns her attention to the dripping sound of water in her cell. Katara smiles as she listens to the steady rhythm of the plopping water falling into the puddle.

Her hands move up, as she is about to start bending. However her focus is severed when her eyes set on a tray of food only feet from her side. Her eyes go wide and suddenly her mouth waters. The last time she had food was before she was captured, and who knows how long ago that was. Then she feels her stomach rumble from the sudden need for food.

Instantly she leaps forward towards the tray, the water she planned to use to heal herself long forgotten. She gazes happily, yet discussed at the same time, at the tray of food. A bowl of cold rice sits on the tray next to a Moon Peach. However, the Moon Peach has spots of green mold, but other than that it looks alright. Then a green looking soup with brown lumps in it sits in a wooden bowl. Last is a small cup of water.

Katara forgets about the chop sticks laid out for her use and grabs the rice in her hands. She brings a fistful up to her lips and throws it into her mouth. The waterbender's lips turn into a slight frown as she tastes the stale rice, but soon she begins to chow it. She continues this until only a few grains of rice are left. Then she takes a chug of water before wiping her mouth with her sleeve. Katara then picks up the moldy Moon Peach and glares at it before pulling off the moldy patches. She takes a wary bite out of it before gagging up the vile fruit. Instantly she throws it back onto the tray, grabbing onto the cup holding her water and taking yet another swig of it to remove the bitter taste from her mouth. After that she grabs the bowl holding the soup and sticks her index finger into the liquid. She brings her green coated finger up to her lips and tests the soup. At first it tastes vile, but a sweet taste takes over her mouth soon after. Katara shrugs and gulps down the soup until none of it is left in the bowl. She smiles as her stomach feels full, she takes another swig of her drink before her mind starts to fog over.

Katara blinks her eyes continually as she falls back onto the cold ground. Her eyes cross and everything goes fuzzy until darkness takes over her eyes.

Next thing she knows she's awakening in blackness. Cold metal is clasped around her wrists and it suspends her arms in the air. Her back is yet again pushed against the wall and her head is fallen forward. She purses her lips and growls into the silence. This is not what she wanted to wake up to.

* * *

**So there it is. Sorry if it feels rushed, but I wanted to get a new chapter out quick. But anyway I told you all the news up top so please review. I love it, but you guys know that :) . Seriously though, I better get some reviews, they make the world go round. And most importantly they make the world of Devastation go round...so keep it up. :D And again I'm so sorry for the late update...forgive me. :)**


	22. Advice

**It's here, chapter 22. :) I finally finished it, and this is another inbetween chapter, but I promise that next chapter is when some of the action will take place. I don't really have anything else to say. So just Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I will never be owned by me...Avatar The Last Airbender. **

* * *

**Chapter 22-Advice**

Aang grumbles as he shifts into a more comfortable position, again. The rock hard seat he sits on in the Ba Sing Se's public transportation shuttle is defiantly _not _comfortable. And his elbows being squeezed together along with his face, is _not _helping.

The Airbender takes a quick glance at the two men next to him. Both are about the same size, and sadly for Aang about five-hundred pounds in fat _and _muscle. Both their shoulder's pinch his face together. Both the men's faces have a slight frown lingering over them. Quickly Aang looks down at the stone ground of the shuttle he's seated in, and for once wishes that people on the shuttle knows he's the Avatar. Seeing how his arrow is covered with a hat Sokka stuck on his head and how he's lodged in place right now it doesn't look like that will happen.

Aang looks across the aisle to find Sokka sitting there with Suki, Toph, Teo, and Min. Zuko stands next to them, one of his hands clinging to a bar to stabilize himself while the shuttle is moving, and his other hand holds tightly to Teo's wheelchair. Ty Lee Then stands the same as Zuko, but next to Sokka; however she's bent over Sokka while he looks over the map General How gave him.

Suki catches Aang's staring eyes and giggles at his predicament. She softly nudges Sokka's ribs and he turns to her with questioning eyes. The Kyoshi Warrior lowly points one of her slender fingers at Aang and Sokka turns. Once he gets one glance of Aang he breaks into loud laughter.

The men next to Aang both look at each other with sneers on their faces. They turn back to Sokka, whose eyes are tightly shut from his fit of laughter racking his body. Aang's eyes go wide, as does the whole gang's, save for Sokka, who is still laughing hysterically, and Toph who just shakes her head and presses her lips into a thin line.

The shuttle comes to a stop and the still wide eyed Min speaks nervously as the men glare at Sokka. "Come, come, this is our stop." She says quickly, pushing everyone along. Zuko quickly get's Teo into his wheel chair and hurriedly rolls him off of the shuttle. Aang manages to wiggle out of the two giant men squeezing him unknowingly, and he runs out of the shuttle, rubbing his numb cheeks.

Once the whole gang is out of the shuttle they stand in a circle while Min goes off to look at a schedule for the next shuttle they must get on. Sokka still chuckles from his fit of laughter. He stands in front of Aang with his back to the shuttle that is still at a stop. "Aang, you should have seen your face. It was priceless," Sokka says, and the gang's eyes widen when they see the men Aang was sitting next to, exit from the shuttle the grimace still on their face. They set their eyes on Sokka and begin to slowly walk over. "I mean they were huge and you were all squished…" Sokka laughs, not knowing that the men he's talking about are walking up behind him, and in ear shot.

Aang bends his back slightly backwards before taking a full step backwards "Um, Sokka…" he says in a small voice as the men stand right behind Sokka.

However the warrior ignores his friend. "No seriously Aang, they were huge," Sokka says loudly, spreading his arms out wide. "And you were in the middle of them. Aw, it was so funny." Sokka stops with a laughing sigh, putting his arms down at his sides again. His smile is large. However the large men standing behind don't have a smile on their twisted faces.

Aang takes another step back, along with the rest of the group except for Toph who stands picking at her fingernails. She isn't afraid of the large men standing behind Sokka; she can take them any day.

However Aang doesn't have that attitude. Instead the Airbender is quite frightened. "Sokka," he squeaks as he watches the men stare down at an unknowing Sokka maliciously. Aang sheepishly points a finger behind Sokka. "They're right behind you…" he squeaks quietly.

Sokka's eyes inflate to the size of boulders as he turns to see the hard faces of the men he was just making fun of. Both men crack there knuckles, making the cracks sound loudly in Sokka's ears. He screams loudly before running away, flailing his arms above his head. "Get him!" One of the men yells in a low, gruff voice. And just like that the two men run after a still screaming Sokka.

Suki face-palms herself from her boyfriend's behavior.

"Should we go help him?" Aang asks.

"Na, I think he can handle them." Toph snickers, knowing very well he can't.

* * *

Katara focuses on her breathing. In and out, in and out. She summons her chi to her finger tips and she feels the water in her cell. She lets her left hand spin once. The sloshing sound of water moving sounds through her cell. She feels a smirk lift her cheeks up.

The waterbender lets the water drop back down to meet the cold floor of her cell. She intakes another deep breath before picking the water back up in her grasp.

She spins her left wrist and uses it to summon the water to her body. As the first droplets of water kiss her fingertips she sighs out, before taking in another steady breath. She pulls the water closer to her, making it surround around her hand as a second skin. She spends a little of her strength on her bruised and slit wrists before letting the water crawl up her arms.

As the water crawls slowly up Katara's forearms she sees the blue glow it gives off light up her arm. The water slowly works at the scratches and burns on her skin. This makes her scrapes and cuts scab over, and new skin to slowly crawl into her burned areas. Katara intakes another large breath as she can feel her replenished strength start to dwindle. She summons the water to her back and feels the bitter chill hit her exposed back. She gasps out before allowing the water to soak into her skin and let its magical qualities work.

Katara can start to feel the water closing her gashes when the door to her cell flies open. Her stomach twists with fear and all of her focus is cut from the water. The water drops and makes a crashing sound, sending the loud sound echoing off the stone walls. Katara cringes, knowing not only will she pay for bending the water; but that this is the last time she will so much as hear water dripping in her cell.

* * *

"Oh Snoozles, stop your pouting. It could have been much worse." Toph says to a moping Sokka, who walks a few strides behind the group.

Sokka glares at Toph with his right eye. He holds a sack of ice Min got for him closer to his left. "I got punched in the eye, why can't I have the right to pout?" Sokka defends while pointing with his right hand to his left eye.

Toph rolls her eyes, but continues walking. "Sokka, just be glad Toph got there in time." Zuko tells him without looking back.

Sokka lets out a groan. "But she didn't get there in time, because I got a black eye," Sokka says with more volume, trying to get his point across. The warrior lets his shoulders slump and his pout reclaims his face. "I can only see out of one eye," he says sadly while he kicks a rock out of his path. "One eye!" He repeats rising his voice slightly while, again, pointing at his injured eye.

Toph twists her lips. "I'm blind, I can't even see out of one of my eyes." She scoffs bitterly.

Sokka purses his lips and stares at the back of the earthbender's head. "But you're different you can see with your feet." He argues while pointing a finger at Toph's bare feet blanketed with dust from the earth.

Toph turns around. "You want to know what it's like to be me? Because I can easily make your other eye unworkable." She growls at him.

Instantly Sokka gulps and Toph smiles as if it's music to her ears. She then turns back again and begins to walk.

Aang smiles, knowing how he can cheer Sokka up. "Sokka," Aang calls. He glances over his shoulder to find he has the tribal's attention. "This just gives you a reason to buy an eye patch." Aang tells him with a smile.

He may not know Sokka as well as everyone else. But Sokka doesn't make his opinions always unknown to the world. That makes him easy to read and makes his likes and dislikes easy to know.

Instantly Sokka perks up. "No what, you're right! I should get an eye patch. Then I can look really tough and everyone will be all freaked out when they see me." He agrees prideful.

Toph laughs loudly. "Oh Snoozles, don't pride yourself," Toph says. "I don't think anything will help you with that." She jabs.

Sokka purses his lips and glares into the back to Toph's head. However the warrior ignores her and begins to babble on about what color of an eye patch he should get.

Soon enough however Min finally stops in front of a nice looking building. Its roof is a dark green and looks slightly faded. Pillars line the front of the building. Green double doors with gold engravings sit behind the pillars. Two lit, round, rice paper lanterns hang on each side of the door and two more at the bottom of five steps lead up to the entrance of the building.

Min pulls out a scroll from her robes and opens it. She nods at it with a smile before turning to everyone. "Alright, here you are, the Hun Bae Inn. I'll get you checked in so follow me." She announces before walking up the stairs.

Teo's shoulders drop. "Why does it always have to be stairs?" he asks aloud.

"Don't worry Teo. I'll have you up there before you can say Airbender!" Aang exclaims happily, his child like nature shinning through his bright smile. Teo smiles brightly at Aang.

Aang takes in a breath before summoning the air around them to push Teo into the air. Then he pushes Teo forward, so he sits atop the stairs. Teo smiles down at everyone as they make their way up the stairs.

Min holds the heavy doors open for everyone as they all file in.

Aang looks around the room. As he walks in two hedges stand on each side of the door. Windows fill the front wall. Lanterns are lit on ropes attached to the ceiling above. This gives light to the room, seeing how the sun is now fully set. Then a tall green desk is set in the middle of the room with two people standing behind it. Golden rice paper screens cover the back of the room from view. And last, both sides of the room are lined with doors. Each side has about fifteen doors.

Min walks up to the counter with two men behind it. "These teens would like a large room for the night." She says, getting one man's attention. He looks over Min's shoulder to everyone; however Aang is hidden from view.

The man looks back at Min with an emotionless face. "Sorry miss, but we are full." He tells her in a monotone voice before looking back down to something behind the counter, waiting for them to leave.

Min takes in a breath and puts on a sweet smile. "Not even for the Avatar?" she asks, leaning up against the counter.

The man looks back up followed with a quick glance from his partner. His partner rolls his eyes before looking back down. The man still is emotionless as he speaks. "Miss, this is not the first time someone has tried to get a room from saying they are with the Avatar." He explains.

Min rolls her eyes and looks back to the group for Aang. "Avatar Aang, dear, can you come up here," she asks. Aang's head pokes up and he walks forward to Min. Min takes Aang's shoulders and places him in front of her. She quickly swats the hat sitting atop his head off. Aang glances around nervously. "Here he is." She says, gaining the attention from the man behind the counter once again.

"Even though you have someone claiming to be the Avatar won't change anything," he says, his frustration starting to show. "And may I say, that isn't a very convincing costume." The man says, pointing a finger up and down at Aang.

From behind Sokka snorts, along with Toph. Min's shoulders drop, and she raises her eyebrows. "Could you bend for him," Min asks Aang. Aang shakes his shoulders and nods his head. "Will you look at this?" Min questions to the men behind the counter. Both roll their eyes.

Aang thinks for a moment about what he will show them. Then he shrugs his shoulder and figures a blast of air in their faces should do it. He brings his arm back and punches it forward, sending a powerful gust of air at the men.

Their hair stands straight back and their eyes are both wide. "So, how about that room?" Min questions sweetly.

The man nods his head quickly. "Of course, only the best for the Avatar," He says before grabbing a book from behind the counter with shaky hands. "Just sign in, and we will get you are best room."

Aang signs the book swiftly before looking at Min. "Thank you for your help," he says with a bow. "Sokka, do you have money?" He asks.

Sokka nods his head and brings a small sack up to Aang. "Here."

Aang takes the pouch until Min pushes it down. "No," she tells him. "No fee is in order. You're the Avatar after all and you saved everyone. We are in your debt." She says with a smile.

Aang closes his eyes and averts them from Min's. He may have saved the world, but he doesn't remember it.

He sees Sokka take the sack from his hands and grab a few gold pieces from the sack. "Just take the money." He tells Min while placing it in her hands. She bows and gives her thanks before leaving out the door.

"Alright, please follow me." The man behind the desk says while closing the book. He quickly rushes to the rice paper screens at the back of the room and pulls one back. This reveals another half of the hotel. The hall is closer together and only about six golden doors line both walls.

The entire group walks behind the man before he pushes the screens together again. He walks up to the first golden door on the right and brings a large ring of keys from his pocket. He fiddles through them, letting the silver clank as they shift and hit against each other. He finally stops on one key and carefully removes it from the ring. He slides it into the key hole on the door in front of him and turns it counter clockwise. A loud clank is heard and he easily turns the knob on the door, and slides it open. Once the door is open the man steps back allowing his guests through the door.

Aang is the last to pass the man and he gives him a bow. "Thank you for your hospitality." He tells him while straightening.

The man smiles nervously. "Please, you're the Avatar; it's the least I can do. But do excuse my behavior before, I was acting prematurely." He says to Aang.

Aang shakes his head as if it's no-biggy. "It's fine." He says with a smile.

The man bows. "If there is anything else I can do for you Avatar, please don't hesitate to ask. My name is Ru Han." The man says as he straightens his back.

"Please, call me Aang," Aang pauses and turns his body towards the room. "And, thank you, again." He says before entering through the door and closing it with a snap.

Aang turns to see the large room before him. The ceiling is covered in lit lanterns that make the room glow with light. A small kitchen set is towards the back left of the room; a small bucket and washboard sit next to it. In the middle of the room is a low set table with a bouquet of green and white flowers set as a center piece. Large forest green mats are set neatly around the table with yellow trimming. A love seat couch is set at the back of the room with a large window hovering above it. Paintings cover the walls and a large Earth Kingdome banner hangs next to an archway leading into a different room.

Aang walks further forward and the lemur around his neck hops from his shoulders. He lands lightly on the floor and scurries off to explore.

Aang rounds the corner of the archway and sees a medium sized room. Three walls have three beds carved above each other into the wall. They all give you enough room to sit up in bed before the next bunk takes over. Think forest green mats act as a cushion against the hard earth underneath. A cylinder pillow then sits at the head of the bed, against the earth behind it.

Everyone is placing their bags and belongings on the bunks of their choice. Ty Lee has laid claim to one of three top bunks by placing her Kyoshi warrior outfit on it. Teo and Toph have both claimed their spots on two of the three bottom bunks. Sokka, Zuko, and Suki are all placing their few belongings on the three middle bunks. Aang sighs and walks in. He decides to set his staff, which he finds still clenched in his hands, on the last bottom bunk open.

"Alright everyone, let's go figure out the plan for tomorrow." He announces while walking out the room, followed by everyone, save for Aang.

Aang sighs out and collapses on his bed. He doubles over his spread legs, and places both of his elbows on both of his knees. His head hangs low and he cradles his forehead in his hands.

Everything's so messed up, and he doesn't even know how to begin to change it. How is he going to make up for the past two years? How is he possibly going to remember everything, and be able to understand it perfectly? He's not. That's the thing. There is no way that this will ever make since. He is never going to remember the small inside jokes, the beautiful moments with his friends, or any of his past adventures. How is he supposed to stop whoever took Katara if he doesn't even know the history behind it? This journey to find Katara has opened up so many past adventures that he doesn't even remember. And Aang can't help but blame himself for this whole thing. If he didn't agree to this bazaar trip then she wouldn't be missing. Anyone who was hurt at Kyoshi Island wouldn't have been if he just stayed away from everyone.

Aang groans as he feels his eyes pinch. His throat is blocked and he is finding it hard to suppress the sob that desperately wants to sound.

"You're not gonna help Snoozles?" A strong voice asks. Aang recognizes it as Toph, but has no idea who she's talking about.

He swallows. "Who's Snoozles?" he asks, not turning up to see the Earthbender.

Toph shrugs. "Sokka." She answers.

"Oh," Aang breaths, still not looking up. He shakes his head in his hands to answer her previous question "No." He says.

He can feel her sit next to him on his bed. "Why aren't you helping?" he asks to her.

"I can't really help them right now if their mapping stuff out on a map." She says honestly. Toph takes the liberty to lean all the way back, so her back is touching she stone wall behind her.

"Oh." Aang chokes out.

"Do you need someone to talk to?" she asks while scooting up to the edge of the bed yet again and plating her feet firmly on the ground next to Aang's.

Aang shakes his head, until he realizes she can't see him. "No."

Toph takes in a deep breath as she feels the trebling of the lie in him. "You're lying." She hums.

Aang lets himself peak out of the side of his teary eyes to look at Toph. She stares at the wall in front of them. "You can tell me," Toph says suddenly. "I've been told by many that I'm pretty good with giving advice." She admits with a small smile towards the wall.

"I'm fine, just thinking." Aang says, wishing she would walk away.

"Can you look at me, I need to know if I'm doing this right," she asks. Aang turns his head up to her. She turns her head towards him and rolls her eyes. "I'm trying to roll my eyes at you." She explains with sarcasm.

Aang turns his eyes back to his feet. "You got it down pretty good." He mumbles.

Toph smiles smugly and turns her head back to in front of her. "Now, talk to me." She demands.

Aang sighs. "Everything's messed up." Aang whispers to his feet.

Toph laughs. "Tell me about it."

Aang inhales and looks at Toph. "Toph," he asks. "Was me and Katara, well…" he stops and blushes while he turns his head back to the ground quickly.

"Were you a couple?" She asks.

"Ya."Aang answers.

Toph sighs. "Let Katara answer that one. She only wants the best for you, and you need to ask her. And you need to respect her if she isn't ready to give the answer." She answers honestly.

Aang nods his head more to himself to Toph. "But," he sighs, fighting off the new tears welling in his eyes. "How am I supposed to get past this…issue, with my memory?" he asks.

Toph's shoulders slump and she glares at the wall beyond through her long bangs in thought. "I guess you can just try to learn how to cope with it." She answers.

Aang's eyes dart to her. That is the last answer he would ever expect to hear. All that's been said lately is how he will regain it, and Toph is making it sound like it's a long shot. "What do you mean?" Aang asks slowly.

Toph shrugs her shoulders. "You can't just expect it to come rushing back. It's best not to think to hopeful so if it doesn't come back it won't break your spirits. But then if it does end up coming back, it will make you the happiest person on the planet." She explains without emotion. However a small smile is able to crack through her rock hard face at her last comment.

Aang nods and absentmindedly starts to talk. "The monks used to say that we learn from our previous mistakes, and that it makes us a better person. Mistakes are part of life, that's what they would teach us at a young age. We can't all be perfect, so we must move past from our mistakes and learn not to repeat them," he says, his mood turning even more downcast. His head drops. "How am I going to learn from my previous mistakes if I don't remember them?" Aang asks a single tear rolling down his pale cheeks.

Toph says quite for what feels like hours. She is too shocked to answer. Aang just told her something that she doesn't know how to answer to. But suddenly the answer pops into her mind. "You won't learn from them." She answers with a shrug of her shoulders.

Aang looks back up at her, confusion in his eyes. "Ok, how is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"Because," she draws out. "You may not learn from them right now, but you will. You have the rare opportunity to have a wiped past," She explains. "What you do with it is what will determine who _you _are," Toph says while jabbing a finger in Aang's chest. She takes her hand away and Aang replaces it by rubbing the now sore spot on his chest. "You can choose to mope and feel sorry for yourself, or you can choose to make the most of it. You can go out there and try new things that maybe in your previous memories you wouldn't be able to do. You can choose to cope with it and except it, along with your friends help. Because if you get your memory back and you have accepted you're life without your memory, you will have passed a major obstacle in your life and learned from it." Toph explains with a smile.

For the first time in their conversation, Aang smiles. It's full of life and happiness. "Thanks Toph, I think your right." He admits while he gazes at her.

She smiles. "Of course I am." She says cockily.

Aang laughs. "You're a really good friend." He tells giving her an unseen warm smile.

"Thanks Twinkle Toes." She says while hitting him on the shoulder with force.

Aang's hand instantly flies up to his shoulder and his smile falters. "What was that for?" she asks in a high voice, while trying to nurse his now throbbing shoulder.

Toph smiles widely. "That's how I show affection." She tells him while standing on her feet.

Aang looks at her retreating form and can't help the comment bubbling in his mind. "Toph," he asks, and she turns her body towards him. Aang gulps down as his nervousness get's the best of him. "I don't know what to do about Katara," he admits. Toph stares into thin air as if she's staring at Aang, not quite understanding what he's getting at. Aang clears his throat. "I-I think I'm in love with her." He says in a whisper.

Her reaction to his words is _not_ what he expected. He expected a shocked gaze, a gasp, something of the sorts. But no, instead she laughs. "Ya think?" she asks sarcastically as she moves out of the room.

* * *

**Ok a little bit of heartfelt taking done between Aang and Toph. But I next chapter will be more action packed. I promise. But please review if you liked and don't forget to tell me what you don't like. :) And don't forget to go to my facebook page (Kataanglover98) and like it. I love when you post to. But I have it up and running, some news of up coming stories, I have some Kataang pictures up, and other things of the sorts. So go there and like it. :) But right now while you are here review, review, review! :) Thanks ya'll! :D**


	23. The Moon

**Ok folks you may yell and you may scream and say bitter words to me because my lack of updating is uncalled for. But here is the thing two weeks ago I was so busy. I had so much to do with family stuff. And there is also a ton of family tension going on right now and its making my mind all messed up. Then the week after I went camping for an entire week so nothing I could do there. I got back on Saterday and went school shoping(bought hunger games movie BTW EEPP so good) any way then I had a birthday to celebrate on Sunday, then yesterday I today I was having a really hard time with going back to school, because I just moved so I know no one, and It's just a scary thought after living in the same place for ten years, last night I actually cried myself to sleep. I've just been real stressed guys, I'm sorry. And school starts tomorrow so updates might be spaced out. **

* * *

**Chapter 23-The Moon**

_A shrill scream cuts through the darkness. The room in which everyone stays in is brought to light by a small flame. Aang's eyes pop open and search the dimly lit room for the source of the scream. Zuko and Sokka hop off their beds quickly and vanish out the door. Suki follows with Toph behind. Somehow Teo walks on his legs and rushes through the door frame. Aang instantly follows after the same shattering scream comes ringing through the air once more. _

_He runs quickly through the frame of the door to find himself not in the inn room, but instead in a dark cave. The walls are damp and jagged rocks pop out from the walls. A body lay curled into itself on the cold floor. Its clothing is stained the retched color of red, the color of blood. The stench of iron fills the humid air. _

_As the stench tickles Aang's nose it causes his muscles to tense and his stomach to clench. Quickly he covers his face with his hand and gazes at the figure lying on the floor. _

_Brown grimy hair is fanned out across the rock of the floor. The face is hidden from view. However Aang can tell it's female. Aang's eyes fix on the one sliver of brown skin without blood or clothing covering it from view. His heart sinks as her finally figures out just who the female is. His love, Katara. _

_She lies, crippled and bleeding, on the floor. Her breaths are pants and they come slowly and in an unsteady rhythm. Instantly he is at his love's side. He gently pushes her over and his hands are instantly soaked with that eerie shade of red. The sticky and thick substance coats his hands and crawls up his arms. _

_Aang turns his head back to the door to find everyone just staring at him with blank eyes. Their eyes hold a frightening blue glow. He knows that's what it looks like when he enters into the unpredictable Avatar State. He gulps. Then he screams for their help, only to have it easily ignored. They still just stare at him, those holes of eyes glowing with rage. _

_Without thinking Aang turns back to Katara's still body. Tears rolls down his face as he watches her last heaves of breath. His legs and arms are somehow stiff and unmovable. He is absolutely helpless as he watches Katara choke out her last word as the blood pours from her lips. It's only one word, or maybe a place, or name. The last word she chokes out as she takes her last breaths and the tears pour down her face, is: Azula. _

_Aang is puzzled, not familiar with the name. However he turns to look behind him. His friends are nowhere in sight, but someone else it. She is strikingly beautiful, yet has a hateful glare. Hazel eyes glare and stare coldly. Her jet black hair tied into a high bun and contrasts her porcelain skin. She is terrifying. _

_Aang's eyes go wide as words play in his mind. It sounds as if it is Roku's voice. It calls to him. "Aang, I have given you this dream to prepare you for your biggest challenge. The one who seeks to smite you waits for you." And with that his voice fades, and the grin grows on the girls face. Lightning begins to come from her fingertips and she points it at Aang. It sends a bolt of voltage towards Aang. It hits him in the middle of his back and right on his spine. An indescribable amount of pain hits Aang like a boulder. His eyes shut tight and he screams loudly…_

Aang pops up from the comfort of his sleeping pad with a scream. His eyes franticly search the deep and almost never ending darkness before him. Nothing comes in his vision. No sound, none at all, save for the panting of Aang's own breath and the snores of the others in the room. His shoulders rise and drop with every deep breath. Cold sweat rests and also runs down his face and back. Aang crunches up the covers in his hands. The silky quality instantly reminds him of the way Katara's hands felt when they touched his. Her hands are as smooth as silk. It's heart breaking to feel the smoothness without her warmth.

Aang gasps and roughly pushes away from the bed he sleeps on. He lands on the ground with a hard pound. He needs Katara to flee his mind so he must flee from all that reminds him of her. Quickly Aang stands and rushes out the door and into the light of the main room. The moon shines through the window. It's fullness giving a special quality to the room.

The young Airbender decides looking into the night sky will push a certain waterbender from his mind. He sits on the window pain and hangs his leg out of the window. However as Aang gazes up at the moon and the stars he realizes one thing. The man on the moon is no longer a man, but it is replaced with Katara's face. Aang rubs his eyes and turns swiftly away. When he turns back he sees the regular man has returned.

He takes in a deep breath and swiftly hops out the window and lands with a soft thud on the earth. Aang paces and notices again that urging feeling in his stomach once again. He knows that feeling only to be the moon pushing him to bend. However Aang decides he will only bend if he finds Katara standing next to him, and she isn't.

Aang lets a sharp breath leave his lips as he gazes as the shadows the light from the moon has created. The buildings around him showcase the dark long figures on the walls. Aang scans them quickly, over and over. Again and again and it does help at first to get his mind away from the girl he loves. But after scanning the wall for the twentieth time, he sees a person's figure. But it's not just anyone's figure, it's Katara's. Franticly Aang searches around him just to find it to be a stack of potato sacks making the silhouette. Again Aang sighs.

Again Aang averts his eyes and fixes it on a sparkling blue puddle. Instantly his mind resorts to Katara's sparkling pools of blue in her eyes. His eyes tear up as he yet again has to turn away. He closes his eyes so all he can see is blackness. Everything has Katara in it. The roses that fragrance the air holds her sweet sent. The brown window pain is the color of her hair. The twinkle of the stars is like seeing the twinkle in her eyes. The stark whiteness of the moon also shows Katara's pearly teeth. Then the red on Aang's robes are as if looking at the exact color of the waterbender's lips.

Aang wants Katara and he wants her now. He wants to caress her hair. He wants to run his fingers over her back. He wants to feel her silky hands in his. He wants to look into her eyes and see her spirit in them. He wants to gaze at the glow of her mocha skin. He absolutely _needs_ to feel her nuzzle her nose into the crook of his neck when she tries to comfort him. He _needs _her to give him a small smirk when he steals at glance her. He _needs _to feel those blue eyes staring at the back of his head. He _cannot_ _live_without seeing her smile that's so full of life. And he absolutely _cannot_ go without, or exist without her here by his side. He _needs _everything that is Katara, which means he needs his entire world back. She can keep his heart however, that's his gift to her and only her.

With these thoughts Aang opens his eyes wishing and praying to all the spirits that she'll be there. He's praying that she will be there gazing down at him with those beautiful eyes, a smile shining on her face. So as Aang opens his eyes his heart soars for only a second as he sees blue eyes staring at him, only to have his heart drop and shatter. They may be blue eyes, but not _her _blue eyes. It ends up to be a _he_ whose eyes stare at Aang. "Hey, are you doing ok?" Sokka asks as he takes a seat next to Aang.

Aang ignores Sokka's question as he his previous dream suddenly washes over him. However the only thing standing above everything is the name Azula. It has a familiar ring to it, yet it is totally new. Before Aang can even so much as think he speaks in a low voice. His eyes unmoving from the small pebble a few feet in front of him on the ground. "Does the name Azula sound familiar to you?" he asks innocently.

Suddenly Aang can feel Sokka tense next to him. "Ya, it's really familiar. How'd you know?" Sokka asks as he turns his eyes to Aang.

Aang shrugs, half in a daze from his own speeding thoughts. "I don't know," he answers then pauses and continues. "It was in a dream and I heard Roku's voice talking to me."

Sokka looks at Aang with his one eye and nods his head slowly. "Ah, well what did he say?"

"Aang, I have given you this dream to prepare you for your biggest challenge. The one who seeks to smite you waits for you." Aang quotes, still unwilling to move his eyes from the small pebble.

Sokka's eyes go wide and his face loses its color. He clears his throat, gazing with glossed over eyes ahead. "Well," he whispers, worry obvious in his voice. "I think this may just be worse than we all think," he admits then shakes his head. His glossed over eyes become aware again and he glances at Aang. "But it may just be your imagination." He says, trying to be as optimistic as possible. After all he would have heard if the crazed teen broke from her asylum. Aang's mind has to just be pulling more memories forward. And as much as Sokka wants to believe his argumentative thoughts he knows somewhere inside himself it's untrue. An exasperated sigh escapes the lips of the warrior.

"Do you want to talk about your dream," Sokka asks, fixing his one good eye on Aang. He continues when no answer comes. "Katara would always tell me it helps," Sokka pauses, searching for the right words. "Talking about what's bothering you that is."

Once those words hit Aang's ears he decides to talk about it, but only for Katara. He sighs and ducks his head low, trying to hide the glistening tears in his eyes. "It wasn't a dream, it was a nightmare," Aang corrects quietly and continues after his small pause. "We we were sleeping and we woke up to a scream. The scream…" Aang stops dead in the middle of his sentence and shivers. The mere memory of the blood curtailing scream makes a shiver run up and down his spine. He swallows back his fears of reliving the dream and continues. "We ran out and I found," Again he pauses choking back the lump in his throat and tilting his head all the way back to prevent the tears. After Aang composes himself he turns his head to Sokka's and stares into his eyes. Fear is all that shows in the Airbender's irises and tears still well in his eyes. "I found her lying on the ground in a cave. Sokka, she was, she was covered in her own blood. And-And she was dying. I couldn't save her, everyone was at the door. I cried for your help because I couldn't move anything, I was frozen. None of you would help you just," Aang swallows hard, tears streaming down his face. "You all just had my eyes when I go into the avatar state and you wouldn't listen. You all just glared at me. Katara's last word before she took her last gusts of air into her lungs was Azula. I just barely turned before she hit me square in the back. Sokka I didn't do anything I'm so, so sorry. I'm sorry for everything. I'm a burden, and if I didn't agree to this trip Katara would be safe. You all would be able to live your lives normally. I could go off and find something proactive to do as the Avatar," Aang says broken heartedly. "This is-this is my entire fault." He admits before shoving his face into his hands and crying out.

Sokka just gazes, shocked. His eyes-or eye-gazes at the sobbing Avatar. "Hey, Katara and everyone wanted this, you did nothing wrong. You aren't a burden and even if we stayed you wouldn't be left behind. No man is left behind. And besides…" Sokka says trailing off. "Katara, no matter what, would have followed you where ever you went. She's just that type of person. She's stubborn and a pain in everyone's butts, but when it comes down to it, she is the strongest person you will ever meet. She will get through this because there is no way in the Spirit World she won't go down without kicking and screaming." Sokka says confidently, a small sliver of pride in his statement. The warrior's eyes shine with optimism.

Aang gawks at the older man, never in the short time he has 'known' Sokka he has never seen him this optimistic. This may just be ok after all. "So what got you up?" Aang asks, changing the subject.

Sokka swallows and gets up. He prefers not to talk about his own dream that left him practically jumping from his bed in a cold sweat. Sokka shrugs it off. "Oh nothing, just a dream similar to yours." He tells the Airbender nonchalantly with a shrug of his broad shoulders.

Aang nods his head wiping away his tears. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asks, figuring Sokka may want to talk as well.

Sokka's eyes glisten with tears and he abruptly stands. His jaw is set and his 'manly' façade is yet again covering his real emotions. He just takes a few glances down at Aang before speaking without making eye contact. "Go back to bed and try to rest. We have a long day ahead of us." And with that the warrior quickly walks away.

As Sokka leaves he thinks back to the conversation he just had. He has no doubt in his sister, but even if she is emotionally strong it doesn't mean that she isn't fragile. Sokka realizes that his sister may right now be crying out in agony. The thought scares him to death, but as he walks away he realizes what a huge bluff he just pulled with Aang.

Sokka intended it to sound as if he was strong and had no doubt about his sister being in perfect shape. He is actually terrified, and knows that Katara is going to suffer more than just minor scrapes.

Yep, he defiantly just pulled off the best bluff in history.

* * *

Katara stops completely, hoping freezing in place will make her invisible. The silhouette's arms are tensely placed at their sides. Their hair is in a trademark high bun. Katara swallows loudly. The easily recognizable silhouette begins to quickly stomp over to the terrified prisoner.

Katara watches in horror as every loud stomp that her visitor makes deafens her ears. The door slides shut quickly, as if the guards outside wish not to see what will happen. The Watertribe teen's breath quickens as nothing but fear fills her body. Her hands shake from fright.

All of the terror increases ten-fold as a flame is hastily lit in someone's palm. As usual Azula stands in front of, except her smug or slightly annoyed face is instead livid. Her nostrils flare and her eyes are a blaze with anger. Azula wastes no time to harm Katara.

Katara screams out in pain as something that feels rather similar to a Water Whip smacks her across the cheek and a loud crack fills the air. However a Water Whip rarely breaks the skin and doesn't make such a sound, but this did. Blood streams from the open wound on the tribal's cheek. Katara's head instantly snaps to the side as a painful scream comes from her lips. Blackness creeps into her eyes for a split second leaving Katara dizzy. However the blackness quickly vanishes and leaves Katara to focus on her now watery vision.

Katara is surprised not to hear a wicked laugh or a witty comment from the evil princess holding her captive. Instead a poisonous comment fills the air. "Discussing and weak, you cannot handle the pain. You sit and let tears gather in your eyes. Sadness is a weakness, so is using your abilities while you still know there is no hope for you. You choose to die without dignity and with weakness, instead of standing strong and bearing your punishment. You are discussing and I find it almost humorous that I still bother with you." Azula hisses, her face contorting in anger and her disgust.

Katara doesn't turn; she doesn't look for seconds but it feels like hours to Azula. Slowly Katara turns her head, showing no more tears in her eyes. Her eyes are bold and hold no brokenness. She still looks whole, she shows no weakness. She only shows strength and confidence. "Remember that when you look into the eyes of the Avatar and see your reflection as he takes you back to your asylum. You are still nothing but an insane girl who won't hold your head high even when you know there is no hope for you." Katara resorts with a smug smile. She prides herself on twisting Azula's words back at her. And the waterbender's eyes show the same coldness Azula's show to her.

At first Azula looks dumbfounded, she looks like she is completely shocked. But after only a few moments of her weakness showing through her eyes harden. Her face contorts once again and she raises her hand to slap Katara. However Katara retaliates. She remembers the day of the comet, how Azula seemed off. She remembers afterwards Zuko telling her about what a toll the loss of their mother took on Azula. Katara recalls Zuko telling her that Azula believed their mother hated her and looked at her as a monster. He told her that he could tell that was her weakness. Zuko told how he believe something must of set Azula off that involved their mother on the day of the comet. Katara smiles smugly and before Azula can slap her she speaks. "Azula, can I ask how your mothers doing these days." Azula freezes but is intent on keeping her composer. She opens her mouth to speak but Katara beats her to it. "Does she still think you're the monster you are?" Katara asks, making a point to sound innocent.

Azula's eyes widen and she completely freezes. However a puff of steam comes from her nostrils and instantly her eyes harden in pure rage. "How dare you," she screams. "You know nothing about me!" she screams fiercely.

"And you, me." Katara instantly retorts without missing a beat. It was all to true, Azula knew nothing about Katara. Katara barely knew anything about Azula also.

"You will never bend again. I will break you, even if it means death. I no longer care about the Avatar. If I have to I'll track him down and kill the rest of your little friends while I'm at it." Azula hisses, her tone drenched with hatred.

Katara hides her fear with a smug smile. Azula takes this as a challenge. She holds up a long, leather looking, strip. The end held in her hand is what looks to be a handle. Then the opposite end has about five small strips of leather at the end. Without another word Azula whips the wrist of the hand that holds the whip. A crack sounds and a smack comes onto Katara's abdomen. It makes her stomach contract and Katara instantly feels sick. She turns her head down to the cut fabric of her clothes on her abdomen. Blood trickles from her opened skin leaving her clothing stained red.

Katara tilts her head back up just in time to have her other cheek whipped. Again blackness creeps in yet stays for a few seconds more and more tears roll onto her cheeks from the blow. She swallows and hesitantly turns her head back to Azula. Azula's eyes hold that same crazed girl that they catered the day of the comet. Her laugh sends shivers down Katara's spine. This is when Katara can feel the indescribable feeling of power. It's the moon, she just knows it. The urge to bend, the strength boost it gives. How could she just have not noticed it sooner?

This will be the only full moon for awhile and she may as well make it count. Katara takes in a deep breath, hoping her chi will still flow smoothly even after the lash done to her stomach-the core of chi.

Katara focuses on the blood running through Azula's veins and the water in her body. She mentally gets hold of it and now is the time to act. Katara sprawls her fingers out and tenses her hands. A small groan echoes off the walls and Katara looks up. She finds Azula still as stone, save for small twitches that shake her body. The princess's teeth are clenched and she looks as if she is trying to fight the grip Katara has, which she probably is.

Hastily Katara clenches her fists. This makes the muscles in Azula's body contract. A grunt and a whimper sound as Azula must be feeling the pain. Slowly Katara twists her wrists and tilts them towards the ground. Again Azula whimpers- like a Polar-bear dog puppy- and slowly descends to the ground.

Once Azula sits, controlled, on the ground, Katara yet again clenches her fists. This time Katara squeezes with additional force making Azula cry out in pain.

However, as this all happens Katara thinks back to being bloodbent and how it feels. How the horrible feeling of being controlled was. Instantly she stops what she's doing. No one, absolutely no one, should have to go through this.

Once Katara lets Azula go from her grasp the princess doubles over, panting. She looks up with a grimace on her face to the one who moments ago held her blood. She glares and she growls. And in one swift movement Azula is on her feet, given she wobbles a bit, but she is still up. Azula quickly stomps over to the door of the cell and bangs a fist on it. The metal instantly slides open, but Azula does not pass through the door frame. Instead the insane princess angrily screams these two words. "GET YAKONE!"

* * *

Aang's eyes pop open as someone jars him in the side. "Wake up!" they scream in his ear. The Airbender responds by screaming in surprise and rolling clumsily out of his bed. When did he get back to his bed? With a thud he lands and is eye level with dirt coated bear feet.

Aang's eyes move up the body of the one in front of him. Green clothing, pale skin, glassy eyes slightly covered with pitch black hair. _Toph_, the Airbender's mind groans. He should have guessed already however, be it with all of the yelling.

The earthbender's head tilts down, "Get ready, we're moving out."

Aang's heart races as he peals himself from the floor. He hops up and rushes out the door, not before grabbing his staff that is. Momo lands lightly on the Airbender's shoulders as he comes from the doorway to see night still outside the window. Everyone files out the door way with their things in tow.

Aang keeps a straight face and realizes that through his still sleepy mind, and his thoughts that he stands before Appa. He's so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even realize they were walking. Hastily everyone climbs onto the large beast and Aang wastes no time to do the same. He propels himself into the air with airbending and lands softly on Appa's head. No one gets to say a single word before Aang whips Appa's reigns with a 'yip yip'. And just like that they are in the sky. The night holds few clouds, but enough to give extra cover.

As they all soar, wordless, through the air, Aang can tell that they are getting closer to their destination.

* * *

**Ok so I know I promised action but since this is kinda rushed I did this. I was planing on having the action in this chapter but it would have been way to long. It would have taken me a few more days so I stopped here. Sorry for keeping you waiting. Please review. I know you all might hate me for my late update but trust me my next update will be action packed, and lets hope for it being up this Friday or Saturday. :) You guys rock, and please update. Oh go to my Facebook page and like me, just type in the search bar Kataanglover98 and I should pop up. :) And some good news! I've decided to make a sequel to this story, but I'm not giving away any spoilers. So please review, I love you all and please don't hate me. :) Thanks for sticking with me guys. :D**

**P.S. sorry for the rushed ending...**


	24. The Escape Part 1: Blood

**Hey everyone! I know were have I been. One word school! Gee it's hectic. But yeah. So here's the delieo yo...I have had to split them trying to save Katara and what not into two parts. That is because I was going to have it be one chapter but this ended up coming out to 16 pages in Microsoft Office-that is 7,038 words. And this literally took me the whole two weeks to write. I also need to say that I now have a blog( .com) so go there and check out the page. Once I find out people are going to it will start posting sneak peaks and other extras. And I also have a Twitter page so just look me up as Kataanglover98 and follow me and you will get the same special treatment and get extras and sneak peaks to my upcoming chapters and stories and other stuff. And for those who don't know I have a Facebook page just look up Kataanglover98 and like me. It makes my day. So all ya'll go to those and follow and stuff. Well yeah...thats about it. Please Enjoy The Escape Part 1... :)**

**WARNING: BLOOD AND SOME MINOR GORE.**

**Disclaimer: I never have and never will own Avatar The Last Airbender. **

* * *

**Chapter 24-The Escape Part 1: Blood**

Cold early morning air hits Aang's emotionless face as Appa cuts through the night sky. The Airbender perched on the beasts head pays no note to the bitter cold cutting into his now flushed cheeks. His thoughts are too deep for him to even pay notice to the fact of it being three in the morning.

The reason this young Avatar's thoughts are as deep as the ocean is because of one person. Katara, of course. However, he is not thinking of her beauty or her striking eyes, no, he is thinking of something frightening. His thoughts, ever since they set off for Lake Laogai, this morning, have been on what to expect.

What to expect when everyone arrives to save the waterbender. He is trying desperately to prepare himself for what he knows she must look like. Bruised and scratched, maybe worse. However he will only allow himself to think of her olive skin with nothing more than minor injuries.

Katara will be fine, she has to be. Without her in his life, it will be worthless. Everything from then on will be worthless, because when he thinks back to the past couple of weeks all he can think about is her impact. How she drastically affected him. Katara changed him, for the better. She has been there for him at all right times the past weeks to comfort him.

Aang exhales a strained breath. The thick silence coating the night air makes the already tense feelings in Aang intensify. He shutters, feeling the nervousness in his body.

What waits for everyone at this so-called Lake Laogai? And since Aang's mind makes a full circle of thoughts and he ends up fretting about what to expect, he shakes his head.

Taking in a deep breath, Aang sinks lower into Appa's shaggy fur. He hopes the fur will smother his thoughts as he buries the back of his head in the itchy hair. With no prevail Aang decides to speak.

"Sokka?" The Airbender calls, turning around on Appa's head.

Sokka's eyes snap up from a map he holds in his hands. He looks at the Airbender with raised eyebrows and his blue eyes slightly dimmed from lack of sleep. "Huh?" he mumbles, trying to adjust his eyes to something other than the map.

"I think going over the plan again might be good. How 'bout you?" Aang states, voicing his opinion.

Sokka shrugs his shoulders. "Sounds good, I guess." He agrees.

Aang nods, taking in yet another breath of icy cold air. The Airbender swiftly hops up onto Appa's saddle, trusting the bison to fly in the right direction. He scans over everyone on the saddle.

Teo sits at the back of the saddle, his wheelchair strapped up behind him. Zuko sits beside the crippled boy, using a small flame in his hands to warm them. Ty Lee sits beside him, shivering, and continually glancing at Zuko and the flame he holds. Her knees are curled up to her folded arms, as she tries to stay warm from the bitter cold. Her teeth chatter. It's a sad sight to behold. Aang can't help a frown and reminds himself to give her his top layer of robes he has around his body. However he moves on to glance at everyone else first. Toph sits with her bare forearms looped through Appa's saddle. She seems unfazed by the cold air as her eyes stare, unblinking, forward. Then Aang's eyes settle on Sokka and Suki. Sokka has a blanket draped around both of them as they cuddle together for warmth. Suki grasps onto Sokka's tunic as tightly. Her face is emotionless, as if she is in deep thought.

After he observed everyone Aang walks over to Ty Lee and drapes his outer robes over her shivering shoulders. Instantly she looks up at Aang with confusion. "Thank you," she finally says with a large smirk as she pulls the fabric closer to her shivering body. "What a gentle man, this one." She teases pointing her thumb at Aang.

Aang blushes from the complement. "It's nothing, I don't even need it and it looked like you do." He says with a shrug of his shoulders.

Ty Lee flashes a big smile at Aang as a silent thanks. The young Avatar nods once to her before plopping down, again, on the saddle.

"Ok," Sokka announces loudly. This breaks everyone from their own thoughts and they all gaze at Sokka, looking shaken. "Here's the plan." He announces.

A groan sounds from Toph. "Sokka, you've gone over your plan one too many times." she states bluntly.

Sokka's eyes widen and his bottom lip juts out in a small pout. "I've only explained it once." He defends in a high pitched voice.

Toph sighs. "And that's one too many times for me." She states, rolling her blind eyes.

Sokka hardens his eyes at the insulting Earthbender. "Any way," Sokka mumbles, trying to ignore Toph. "Here's the plan, as a refresher," He announces getting everyone's attention, even Toph is listening in. Sokka lays down an extra map the General ended up finding of Lake Laogai. "We are going to land Appa half-a-mile away. Here." Sokka says and jabs the map in a secluded bowl made from small hills a little off the lake.

Everyone nods in understanding. "Aang has the bison whistle so we can make a swift get away," Sokka explains. "Anyway. We sneak over to lake, watching for guards with the help of Toph. Toph then will hopefully 'scan' the tunnels under the lake for a way inside. After that we will search for Katara," Sokka explains, looking up from the map. "I decided we need pairs encase we get split up. And each pair needs at a bender. So I came up with this…Zuko and Ty Lee will be paired together. Then Suki and Toph will be paired up. Then that leaves me, Teo, and Aang. So we will be a three some," Sokka explains a smug expression on his face. However he doesn't stop there.

He goes over the plan again with more detail. And for once Sokka has it down to an exact science.

* * *

Katara's final scream echoes through her jail cell as her blood squirms and tightens in her veins. Again her chin has been covered with the vile contents of her stomach.

However as Yakone effortlessly bloodbends Katara she realizes how much more it hurts. With the full moon to provide Yakone with endless strength the pain is unbelievably worse than before.

Yakone holds Katara there, writhing in pain, trying to escape is unbreakable grip. Katara watches with a sneer on her face as Yakone emptily chuckles under his breath. His pupils-which when bloodbending, are the size of pin points-return to normal size. Yakone sinkers under his breath yet again, looking at Katara as if she is nothing. He rolls his eyes, disgusted with the so-called _prized_ prisoner. Then Yakone turns his back to the panting waterbender, she isn't even worth his time. Over his broad shoulder, the bloodbender hisses only one word. "Weak."

Katara's stare at the cold stone beneath her turns to a hard glare. She has had it with the ludicrous word _weak _directed to her. The waterbender knows she is not weak, she is strong. There are many ways she can handle the situation she is currently in, but she handles it with her head held high. They can at least recognize this.

Katara's nostrils flare and she scrunches up her nose in fury. Slowly she raises her head to glare at Yakone's back as he moves to the door. Azula follows closely behind, occasionally glancing at Katara over her shoulder, fretting an attack.

Mentally Katara smiles maliciously. _She should be afraid, because this time I won't be so lenient._

And with that thought Katara finally snaps and gives into her hissing dark thoughts.

* * *

"Wow Sokka," Aang exhales sitting back against Appa's saddle. "That was really, really…" The Airbender trails off.

Sokka smiles smugly, crossing his arms over his chest. Of course, however, Toph see's her opportunity and takes it. "Boring." She prods.

"What?" Sokka asks defensively turning his attention to the blind Earthbender.

Zuko follows soon after Toph. "Exhausting." he sighs, falling back. All the while Sokka's jaw drops in an offended manner.

"Weird?" Ty Lee questions with pep in her voice.

"Hey!" Sokka exclaims.

"Detailed." Suki says with yawn.

Sokka retaliates by chiming in with a loud voice. "Amazing."

His attempt is quickly brushed off when Teo joins in "Designed."

"Is that a complement?" Sokka asks, unsure of himself, as he clutches his outlined plan, written on a map to his chest.

Teo is just about to answer with a yes when Aang cuts in. "No," the Avatar states, slightly dazed. He slowly shakes his head. Everyone's eyes rest on the Airbender. "No, it is none of those things," He states, looking up at everyone. Aang makes eye contact with Sokka. "It's genius."

Everyone's mouth drops, including Sokka's. "Wait, you really like it?" Sokka questions, his uncertainty playing in his high pitched voice.

"Yeah," Aang answers with a shrug of his shoulders. "I mean it's so simple yet planned down to the very last step." The Airbender explains as he tugs his robes closer to his body without thinking. The bitter cold of the outside world is almost as bad as the coldness he feels in his mind.

Sokka looks dumbfounded for only a second before a wide smirk stretches across his face. "Thanks man!" he exclaims leaning forward to clap Aang hardly on the back.

The Airbender grimaces as the tingles from the hard hit combine with the bitter cold chilling his back. Aang manages a small smile through the still prickly pain and stands. He plants his feet on the saddle, making sure the winds don't push him off the Appa's back. Aang hops down onto Appa's head and returns to his previous position, his head back against the bison's fur and his legs curled up to his chest. However the Airbender's thoughts come rushing back into his mind, washing away any other thoughts. Aang sighs; deciding best not to fight the nagging _what if's_ going on in his mind.

He gazes at the horizon. Dark skies still cover the sky, suggesting that dawn not on its way soon. The bright, full, moon hangs high in the sky, the stars surrounding it.

Aang then turns his head back to the horizon, and he swears to the spirits that he sees the small glisten of water on the horizon in the moonlight.

* * *

Katara clenches her fists, summoning her new found strength to her fingertips. She can _feel_ Yakone's heartbeat as he walks closer to the door of her cell. She grins as she uses her chi to hold him in place. His heartbeat quickens.

Katara's smile grows wider. She decides that she's going to get the best out of this as she can in the short amount of time she has. Immediately she snaps her wrists to the side, making Yakone fly through the air. He roughly hits the stone the wall with a grunt.

Katara keeps her hold on him, not even letting gravity work and have him go crashing to the floor. No, she keeps him within her clutches and quickly, with a snap of her wrists, sends him flying into the opposite wall.

Katara is too wrapped up in this to see the horrified wide eyes of Azula, watching the scene completely frozen.

Once Yakone hits the opposite wall, Katara holds him in midair surprisingly effortlessly. She clenches her fists to the point that her fingernails dig into her palms and her hands shake. Yakone cries out in agony, tears glisten in his eyes. The tightness of his blood in his veins is painful, especially since the flow has come to almost a complete stop.

Katara's eyes show pure hate as she glares into Yakone's eyes. She is expectant to see them pleading, silently, begging her to stop. However, his eyes show no such thing. They look completely calm, despite his grunts of pain, he looks almost smug. Katara hates it, she hates it so much, and she despises this man she holds at her mercy. She despises this place, the things they do to her, practically starving her giving her almost no water. Above all however, she hates the torture.

Katara, again, scrunches her nose as furry takes over her. She lets Yakone drop to the floor with a thud. His head whips back then his forehead hits the stone on the floor roughly. His body is motionless and a small pool of blood begins to appear from beneath his forehead. Katara's eyes go wide as she lets her grip falter. Her sanity is beginning to creep back into her mind. The red she sees through her eyes fades from white to black then her vision returns.

The now-sane-waterbender's eyes widen even more and her mouth falls agape. She gasps, tears pooling in her eyes. What took over her? What caused her to go to such drastic measures?

Rage. That's the simple answer.

A single tear falls off of Katara's damp eyelashes. She never, ever, intended for this. The last couple of seconds are but a blur to her mind.

One thing is for sure however. She has now become as much, or even more of a monster than Yakone. She has turned into exactly what Yakone's grandmother, Hama, has wanted her to be. This makes Katara's eyes blur with the overload of tears filling her eyes. They slip out one by one and small hiccups come from the bender's lips as she gazes at the large pool of blood still growing larger.

Azula stares at Katara in horror. She can barely process the last seconds. The former princess is planted in place, afraid of making the wrong move and ending up in Yakone's condition.

Azula takes a forced glance at her partner in crime. The way his strong jaw looks slightly out of place, the way his piercing blue eyes are closed, how he has yet to move. And the terrifying thought races across the princess mind that he could be dead. She slowly shakes her head, tears welling in her eyes. No he can't be dead. He's the only person who understands her wants, her needs, her past, the only one who truly understands _her_. A single tear falls and the rest can't be stopped.

Azula quickly rushes to the door and bangs hastily on it. It slides open, and she screams, screams at the very tippy-top of her lungs. She screams for help, a doctor, anyone. People come rushing in instantly going to Yakone who still lies limp on the floor.

Katara's eyes, if possible, widen even more. She has never seen the calm, smug, deceiving, Princess Azula _ever _act like this, tears streaming down her face and screaming bloody murder for _help_. Azula's eyes darken, tears still cascade down her face as Yakone is taken out on a stretcher surrounded by many people.

Azula's face turns into a sneer, her salt stained cheeks crinkling with the expression she wares. Abruptly she turns on the balls of her feet and glares with hatred towards Katara. Immediately she pounces towards her chained prisoner while screaming with all she has, "You filthy little peasant! You killed him! He's dead because of you! You are below dirt! And even that's an insult to the ground homeless people lay atop of!" She screams lunging at Katara. However she is stopped when two guards barely catch her around the waist.

Azula claws at the air feet from Katara. She screams obscenities between sobs. Instantly Katara flattens her back up against the wall behind her, trying to put more distance between Azula and herself. "You killed him!" Azula screeches, still fighting against the ones holding her back.

Katara says nothing.

This side of Azula frightening her more than anything she has done before.

The manner in which Azula is acting is pure, deep, anger. This is what hatred is, it isn't annoyance, and it isn't frustration. Anger, hatred, is found in the very depths of your soul. Anger is triggered by hurt and confusion. It is a deep and horrifying emotion to see, and feel. You are in a dark place, darker than the blackest cave. Hatred is more than that; it is the darkness inside of you. It is a timeless reflex-emotion-caused by jealously, pain, depression, and insecurity.

Tears still run like rivers down Azula's cheeks. She turns her head back to the guards holding her. She glares at them through her tears. "Get off of me! Don't touch me!" she screams into their faces while jerking her arms and body away from them.

Both of the guards let go, making Azula stumble forward a bit. She instantly straitens her body, and jerks her shoulders into a strong pose. She turns towards the guards, her cool restored. "No one comes into this room but me. Don't disturb me while I'm in here," Azula hisses at the men. She turns back to Katara, making eye contact. The intensity is almost painful. Azula then continues speaking to the guards. However, she keeps eye contact with Katara. "I have some business to take care of." She sneers, while roughly wiping at her tear stained cheeks.

Both guards exchange wary glances then slowly walk out of the cell. The door slams shut, showing Katara's eyes the familiar blackness of her cell.

Suddenly a blue flame ignites the room in light. Katara swallows roughly as Azula strides over to a torch mounted on the wall. She brings her ignited fist up to the torch head and it easily catches the blue flame. Azula then proceeds to extinguish the flame in her hand.

Katara takes a frightened glance around her cell. The blue light catches all of the shadows in her prison, making them look long and eerie.

The waterbender turns her head to the ceiling, and notices something peculiar. Stalagmites hang above her head. However, Katara's attention is snapped back to Azula as the sound of crackling echoes through the cell. The static in the room multiplies and the hairs on Katara's arms stand on end.

Katara's heart drops and her lips form into a straight line. This is what she's fretting.

The tribal girl prepares herself for the pain as she see's lightning lighting up Azula's evil features.

* * *

Aang's nerves gnaw away at his stomach. He clutches to his abdomen, trying to fight the anxious pit there.

Appa just barely touched his six feet to the ground, which means only about ten minutes until they reach the shore of Lake Laogai; that is by Sokka's math.

No one wastes time and they all go to grabbing their weapons, or anything needed.

Sokka pulls on armor. He pulls them over his chest and back, forearms, and shins. He then takes a few of Teo's bombs and attaches them to the belt around his waist. Then after that is done, the warrior places a swords sheath across his back. Then Sokka slides a sword he holds in his hand into the sheath. He then tucks a boomerang into a different sheath hanging at his right side.

Aang then turns to find Ty Lee wearing what she calls her casual dress. A pink long sleeve shirt that exposes her stomach and the same color Capri's. However, she is tucking a fan up each of her long sleeves. Once both fans are up each of her sleeves, she flicks each of her wrists once and they pop out, into view. She then focuses on stretches and jabbing at the air.

The next person Aang's eyes fall on is Zuko. The young firebender focuses on placing a sheath on his back, much like Sokka. He then clanks two swords together and focuses on running both the blades against each other.

Suki stands next to Zuko. She does not change into her Warrior outfit she wore when Aang first met her. However she does wear a black long sleeve shirt, much like Ty Lee's. However Suki's shirt is skin tight. She also wears black full length pants which hug to her skin as well. The Kyoshi Warrior then begins to place fans and other small weapons around her belt.

Aang's eyes then fall to Teo. He sits in a smaller lightweight wheelchair. The chair's wood is stained black. Two large bags are hanging from his arm rests on each side of his chair. The crippled boy then focuses on filling each back with the bombs he has brought. Then after, Teo begins fiddling with different parts of his chair.

Aang then finds Toph. She clasps on metal bands around her forearms. Besides that she wears her usual clothes. She then stands around looking bored.

Aang then focuses on himself. He decides to only bring his glider with him. He spins his glider around in his hand and pounds it on the ground with a thump. Blue wings pop out, as well as something to hold onto and a place for his feet. Aang then inhales and the wings and handles pop back into place.

"Ready?" Sokka's voice cuts through the silent night, only filled with the sound of crickets chirping.

Aang looks up, as does everyone else. All have a determined look in their eyes. Sokka glances around to everyone. "Alright then," He states, "Let's go."

* * *

The next thing Katara sees is the whip of voltage coming towards her chains. The electricity courses through her body, making her writhe in pain. An earth shattering clap of the lightning makes a deafening boom in the small cell.

Katara screams out in pain as she can feel the strength getting pulled out of her body. With each cry Azula intensifies the voltage of the lightning she throws.

Katara grunts and screams and writhes in pain as she cannot contain her pain.

And it seems as if the pain is never ending.

* * *

After ten long minutes of walking in the direction of Lake Laogai Sokka raises his hand. This is the simple signal to stop. Sokka crouches down at the top of a small hill. Everyone follows his actions.

"Toph, is anyone out there?" Sokka hisses through his teeth in a whisper.

The blind earthbender crouched next to him stills herself. After what feels like decades she shakes her head.

A wave of relieved breaths washes over the group. Everyone's stiff bodies relax.

Sokka slowly rises, but still keeps his body slightly hunched over its self. The gang follows after the warrior.

Aang jogs across open land to the damp shore of the lake, along with everyone else. His feet sink into the wet sand that clings together. The wet musty smell of the lake overtakes the Airbender's nostrils. Waves can be heard in the darkness as they lap up against the shore; making a sloshing sound. The silver light of the moon reflects against the dark surface of the lake. Lake Laogai acts as a mirror to the sky high above. It reflects every star in the sky. The rippling surface blends it all together, making a perfect master piece.

The night makes no sound, no crickets are heard. The only audible noises are the sloshing lake and the pounding of Aang's heart in his ears.

Suddenly Sokka's hissing whispers slice like a knives through the air, making Aang jump. "Toph, where's the entrance?" The question, given how quite it is, sends an echo through the night.

Toph's head snaps to attention.

The blind earthbender takes in a deep breath. She then brings her leg up, curling up while her other leg stays planted in the sand. In a swift motion Toph swings her leg out and slams it hardly into the shifty earth.

Her lips purse as she tries to find the entrance to the underground labyrinths. It takes longer to decipher the vibrations in the earth seeing how she is on sand, but a blurry reading comes back. "Over there!" Toph hisses loudly, her finger pointing to her right. Everyone immediately takes off in the direction Toph pointed to.

Teo has a hard time with his wheels sinking into the clumpy sand. His pace is much slower than everyone else's.

So as Aang comes up behind him, he sends gusts of air towards the chair, making it easily slice through the sand.

As Aang pays attention to getting Teo across the shore he doesn't realize everyone has come to an abrupt halt. The Airbender rams into Zuko's back, making the firebender stumble forward with a grunt.

Zuko turns around to find the source of the hit. Aang stands there rubbing his forehead with his fingers, a sour look on his face. The firebender's nostrils flare as he glares at the younger bender.

Aang looks up to see the blazing eyes of Zuko. _Whoops,_ he thinks as he flashes an innocent smile. Zuko groans and turns around with a roll of his eyes.

"It's right here." Toph announces, pointing her finger towards the water. The earthbender than gets into a strong stance with her legs spread apart. She inhales deeply and brings both her arms up simultaneously.

The ground begins to rumble slightly as rock begins to peak over the surface of the water. The rocks wet surface glisten in the moonlight. Toph begins walking across the rock pathway. Sokka follows after her, as does the rest of the gang.

Aang follows behind Teo as he watches his friends begin to disappear underground. Teo gets up to a large hole in the rock, exposing stone flooring beneath. It's about a five foot drop, which makes Teo exhale in frustration. "Would it kill them to make this wheelchair excisable?" Teo whisper-yells in an exasperated tone.

Aang smirks at the comment. "I don't think so, seeing how you're the only one who has one of those," Aang states. "At least I think you're the only one." He corrects himself.

Teo shrugs his shoulders. "I think I am, but I will change that." He says determination in his voice.

"I hate to break up your bromance up there," hisses Sokka, placing his hands around his mouth to make his words clearer. "but we're on a tight schedule, ya know with saving Katara and all." Aang glares at the sarcastic comment.

With a deep breath Aang sends Teo down the entrance on a cloud of air. Aang then follows by jumping down.

Sokka pokes his head around the corner, looking for any sign of life.

"Ok, what's the plan?" Suki asks in whisper.

Sokka purses his lips before saying, "Follow me." He then turns right down the hall and sprints. The abandoned group looks around before abruptly taking off after the warrior.

They quickly catch up to Sokka. He then takes a sharp right into a dark side room. Quickly everyone crams in after him and Toph shuts the door quietly. "Zuko, give us some light," Sokka commands into the complete blackness of the room. A flame then ignites in Zuko's palm. Sokka turns away from Zuko's now lit up face. He turns towards Toph. Her blind eyes hidden behind those long bangs and the light in the small room makes them glitter. "Toph," brings her head up slightly, telling Sokka she's listening. "Tell me when someone comes by the door." He says, stepping towards the handle.

Toph shrugs her shoulders. "Easy enough." She states.

Sokka presses his ear against the door then retracts. "Aang get over here and get ready to help."

Aang follows Sokka's request and steps over by the tribal man.

"Someone's coming!" Toph hisses loudly.

Sokka places his hand on the doorknob and waits. "Get ready," Toph announces. The tension in the air escalates. Sokka's palms begin to get clammy in anticipation. The Water Tribe Warrior waits for Toph to say… "Now." She hisses loudly.

Instantly Sokka pulls the door open. A man is just barely walking by and Sokka comes up behind him. He cups the man's lips and yanks him into the crowed, dimly lit room. Ty Lee hastily closes the door, and Aang wastes no time grabbing the man and helping Sokka with the thrashing man.

Suddenly Sokka retracts his hand from the man's mouth with a yelp. The man instantly starts to scream. "He bit me." Sokka yells over the man's screaming while examining his red palm.

Aang keeps a death grip on the man's arms. The Airbender cringes at what he is about to do next. "Sorry." He tells the man before swinging around and kneeing him firmly in the groin.

The guy's breath is instantly knocked out of him and his thrashing and screaming stops. He falls to his knees, his eyes wide and whining breaths escapes his lips.

Everyone's eyes snap over to Aang. All of their eyes are wide. Who knew that he had the guts to do such a thing?

"What?" Aang questions.

This snaps everyone from their surprise and they return back into action mode. Suki kicks the wheezing man to his back and Toph instantly cuffs the man's ankles and wrists in earth. Sokka then comes storming up to the man. He grabs him by the collar and yanks him up so they are face to face. "Where's Katara? Where's the Waterbending Master?" Sokka questions in a yell.

The man's eyes darken and his mouth stays shut. "Oh you want to play it like that," Sokka asks, clearly not giving any of his patients to the man. "We can do this the hard way then." Sokka states, while kicking the man in the groin with his foot.

The second blow causes the man to gasp loudly, his eyes to cross, and his face to tint green. "So what will it be?" Sokka asks, placing his foot over every man's tender spot, ready to bring another blow.

The man's eyes widen and he shakes his head quickly. "I don't know," Sokka's eyes darken and he begins to lower his foot. "I really don't," The man hastily exclaims, making Sokka stop. "All I know is she is here with extra security." The man explains.

"He isn't lying." Toph states.

"Who's the one in charge here?" Sokka asks.

Again the man's eyes darken. "You better tell the truth, I can tell when you lie." Toph says with a sneer.

The man's mouth stays shut. He says not a word as his dark hazel eyes darken even more with knowing. Sokka's face flushes with rage. "Tell me!" he bellows, a vein in his neck popping out.

The man remains silent. Sokka kicks the man in the groin yet again, and the man topples over to his side. His breaths are only a wheeze.

Sokka begins to lung at the man, but Suki holds him back. She steps in front of him, placing her hands on his chest. "Sokka, it's no use. He won't talk." She says softly.

Sokka instantly calms, until the man's gruff voice ruins it. "Listen the _nice_ looking girl." The man sneers.

However, the way he lets nice slip off his tongue makes Sokka's blood boil. His fists clench and his face is completely red. Not only does the vein on his throat bulge, but one on his forehead does to. Sokka takes a small step towards the man before kicking his jaw. The man screams as his jaw now sits in an unnatural position. Then Sokka takes the liberty of kicking the man where it hurts one more time. This makes the man gag and cough.

Sokka turns towards Toph, while pushing Suki far away from the man lying on the ground. "Toph is the cost clear?" Sokka asks.

The earthbender nods. Sokka quickly slips out of the door. Everyone follows, and as Ty Lee walks past the man she kicks him in the face before walking forward. Then as Toph leaves she incases the man's body, save for his eyes, in earth.

She then slips out of the door way and shuts the door behind her.

"Which way do we go?" Zuko asks as everyone comes to stop outside the door where you can turn left go straight or turn right.

"Straight." Sokka answers without missing a beat.

Toph places her hands on her hips. "How do you know that?" She asks.

Sokka begins to take off at a jog. "Instincts." He answers.

Toph rolls her eyes, "Ya, and when has that ever gotten us into trouble?" She sarcastically mutters under her breath as she takes off after everyone.

As they continue running Toph begins to feel the vibrations of a group of guards getting close. As Sokka rounds a corner she panics. "Sokka don't-" she exclaims as she rounds the corner.

Too late.

Everyone is face to face with a group of guards. Toph groans. The guards' wide eyes turn to slits as they go into their fighting stances. Within seconds they're chucking rocks and fire is sent through the air. Toph steps in instantly.

Aang ducks quickly as a rock comes flying over his head. He then uses his glider to make a fan to defend himself from a blast of fire sent towards him. Quickly he flattens himself to the ground, dodging a combination of fire and earth.

He inhales deeply as he pushes himself back up. The young Avatar begins to send high-speed air blasts towards the group of guards. A few fall to their feet but they quickly recover. Aang huffs and uses water from the damp stone and makes a small water whip.

Ty Lee bolts up to the group, dodging the elements being thrown into the air. She comes up to a man and swiftly ducks under his spread out arms. With her knuckles her jabs his side from his hip up to his armpit. The man lets out a groan and his arm drops. Swiftly Ty Lee makes her way to his other side and repeats the action before kicking him down. Next she moves to an earthbender and jabs his shoulder elbow and hand. She then jabs at his chest and abdomen before kicking him down as well.

Zuko comes running into the crowd, covering Ty Lee as she works.

Ty Lee then chases after a man who begins to run in the opposite direction then the fight. Zuko fallows after.

She sprints after the man until he rounds a corner and disappears. As she rounds the same corner and the man is nowhere to be found. Zuko comes to an abrupt halt behind Ty Lee as she turns around to face him, a confused look on her face. "Where'd they go?"

Zuko shrugs, not knowing himself. However, there's a pit in his stomach telling him nothing is good is going to come from this.

Then out of the shadows two men jump out. One instantly starts to throw rocks at Zuko, and the other bends fire at Ty Lee. Zuko fends of the attacks of the earthbender by dodging and using his own element.

Ty Lee constantly tries to come closer to the man she fights, just enough to be able to block his chi. However, the man is evasive and ready for her attacks. She groans in frustration.

As Zuko fights he can see out of the corner of his eye Ty Lee's battle. But suddenly everything goes into slow motion as the man fighting Ty Lee pulls out a long dagger from his clothes. Ty Lee doesn't notice so she takes another step forward, and right into the path of the dagger.

Zuko is about to scream at her to stop. And then it all happens in slow motion when he turns to see her complete her step, and the knife lodge into her abdomen. Ty Lee instantly stops, her body stiffens, and her breath turns into a squeak. The man yanks the knife away from her. Ty Lee screams in pain. Her face loses its color and her figure collapses to the ground.

Zuko's eyes widen in horror. One of his best friends since childhood has just been stabbed. Zuko looses it.

He feels a hard rock impact his stomach but he ignores the pain. Zuko uses his foot to make a strong blast of fire. It hits the man he fights in the chest. The firebender then sends another blast of fire at him for good measure then turns towards the man who wounded Ty Lee.

Zuko sends a blast filled with hate, so powerful it knocks the man off his feet. This makes the dagger glistening in the green light with red blood fall from his hand. It hits the stone ground with a clatter. Zuko then sends the final blast at the man. He then comes rushing over to Ty Lee.

Ty Lee has fallen onto her back; however her hips are turned to the side slightly. Both of her legs overlap each other and they curl and lay flat against the floor. One of her arms lies in a pool of blood begging to form. The other clutches to her stomach.

Her cheeks are stained with tears and her eyes over flow with them. The hazel eyes flicker from Zuko to her wound and beg for him to explain why this happened. Blood stains her mouth and runs out of the side of it, the red color looking eerie on her now white skin. Her lips are covered in the color and the thick substance has filled Ty Lee's mouth. Constantly it splatters out with every gasping breath she takes. Zuko's eyes water, this isn't supposed to be how Ty Lee is supposed to look. She is full of life, peppy, and a complete air head at times. She should _never_ look like this.

Zuko swallows and looks down at her wound. A large, deep, stab wound pours out dark, dark blood. The blood is almost purple. It stains her skin and pools under and around her body. Zuko's eyes widen. He knows this is mortal, and Ty Lee won't make it. Even under the care of the best healers, they will never be able to stop the bleeding. Because if her blood is coming out purple that means it's coming out way to fast to even be oxidized.

A single tear falls onto Zuko's cheek as he hopelessly presses his hands to Ty Lee's gaping stomach. "Hey," Ty Lee calls in a raspy voice, a voice that is far from her's.

Zuko looks up. "You're gonna be fine, just stay with me." He commands turning his head back to Ty Lee's now twitching stomach. It twitches violently every time she takes a gasping breath.

"Hey, I need-" She calls again, this time more urgent.

Zuko looks up at her quickly. Her eyes still hold tears and blood still falls from her lips. "What, what do you need?" he asks franticly.

Ty Lee gasps, tears falling to the floor. "I need," she gasps again, while spitting blood from her mouth. "I need to tell you something." She says quietly.

"What do you need to say?" Zuko asks hastily.

Ty Lee brings her blood drenched hand that previously was swimming in the large pool of her own blood. She touches it to Zuko's face, and he just now smells the stench of blood in the air. The warmth from her blood hitting his face is almost sickening. However he pretends to pay no mind to it.

Zuko gazes into Ty Lee's half lidded eyes. She looks tired, so, so tired. "I need to say-that-that Zuko?" She squeaks, more tears falling to her cheeks.

"What?" He coos, swiping a sweaty strand of hair from her forehead. Zuko almost recoils when he feels how cold and clammy she is.

Ty Lee gasps for air and spits out more blood. "I need to tell you t-that I-I love-love you." She says between gasps for air and her sobs.

Zuko's heart breaks.

He doesn't feel the same way. But should he just tell her he does so she doesn't have to die heartbroken. He opens his mouth to repeat the words, and he averts her gaze before he begins. However once he begins to open his mouth, Ty Lee brings up her index finger to his lips. "Don-n't s-ay i-it, I-I know you-'re in lo-ve w-ith Mai," Ty Lee's raspy voice admits between her hiccups for breath. "Yo-ou gu-ys a-re per-fect for e-ach oth-er." She tells Zuko, letting her hand drop.

Suddenly she begins to sob more and Zuko gathers her in his arms, whispering calming things into her messy blood crusted hair. She sobs and sobs; her body is racked with violent twitches that shake her whole being. "Zu-ko I-I do-n't w-wa-nt to d-die." She cries, clinging to his arm.

"You'll be fine; the Spirit World is a better place than here. You won't be in pain." Zuko reassures her.

Ty Lee's body shakes like an earthquake and Zuko lays her head down in his lap. "C-Can I-I b-be a-an ang-le?" She asks through her sobs, and more blood splatters from her lips.

Tears run down Zuko's face as he looks down at Ty Lee's eyes as they start to stare lose focus. He bends down to her ear. "No if's, and's, or but's about it." He answers.

As he pulls back Ty Lee's eyes are focused on the ceiling. Her entire body shakes even worse than before, and her mouth gurgles with blood. She coughs, gags, and sputters against the blood.

Zuko breaks into sobs as Ty Lee's body begins to still and whiteness begins to creep into her eyes. Finally the tremors in her body stop, and the gagging and sputtering cease, and her eyes no longer hold any light. Ty Lee's hand rolls off her stomach and into the puddle of blood below her body and Zuko can feel the limpness of her body.

Zuko closes his eyes hoping once he opens his eyes the blood will be gone.

It isn't.

* * *

**So you know the drill you read and you review. It gives me a fuzzy feeling when I get them. But beside that what do you think of the ending. I was lying in bed one night and I was like what if someone gets killed. Then I decided it would be heartbreaking but not frustrating if Ty Lee got killed, then a couple days later I was like. OMG what if she was in love with Zuko but him and Mai are in love so she is all sad but excepting. Then I said well she will tell Zuko on her death bed. But any way. That's part one hope you like and don't be afraid to give me feed back that you didn't like this...but also if you did you should totally update. Any way gots to go it's like 1:30 am right now... :) Thanks everyone. **


	25. The Escape Part 2: Black

**Yay! Guys I finally got it done! :) Thank you for all of your reviews for last chapter! :) It warms my heart when ever I get one. Ok so this is how it's gonna be. I have figured that their may be about twenty more chapters at the most hopefully I won't go over that limit. Also since I am now in school and that is my number one priority right now it will probably take about two weeks. And usually count on it to be updated on a weekend, thats when I have free time. So please be patient with my updates, I know my earlier chapters I was really on top of it. But I didn't have a life back then, now I got other stuff to take care of on top of this. So if you can just bare with me and my spaced out updates that would be great. Thanks 'yall :) But please enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: Hummmm, I'm thinking, I'm thinking...I'm thinking I still don't own Avatar The Last Airbender. **

* * *

**Chapter 25-The Escape Part 2: Black**

Zuko quickly picks up Ty Lee's cold body and flings her over his broad shoulder. He wraps his arm around the back of her knees and then takes off. He moves quickly as he sprints as fast as he can go with the light, but still extra weight, Ty Lee. And it doesn't help to have her limp body allowing her head to smack into Zuko's spine with every sprint he takes. The Firebender worries solely about getting back to the group as he retraces his steps back to them. The thoughts trying to plague his thoughts about Ty Lee have to wait.

Zuko pushes harder as he hears an explosion up ahead. His breath is labored as he rounds a corner, just hoping that, that explosion wasn't intended for his friends.

* * *

Aang narrowly misses an incoming fireball by ducking, heat grazing his head as he does so. As Aang goes to the floor he sends a powerful gust of air out with his fist. He then extends his leg so a man running falls onto his stomach. Instantly earth encloses around his body. Aang has no time to think about thanking the blind earthbender he knows is responsible for imprisoning the man, before more fire whooshes past him. Fire grazes his arm, leaving it burning. Aang cringes and turns his attention to his right bicep. A patch of his robes smoke and a hole has burned through, showing a splotch of bright pink skin.

Yet another passing blast brings Aang back to his senses. His head snaps back to attention and he realizes how eerie the scene before him is. The dim green glow contrasts with the bright flashes of fires that burn red.

Aang claps his hand together, sending a wall of air rushing towards the enemies. It knocks most off their feet, and they lay there on the damp floor gasping for air, as the air is pushed out of their body.

Aang turns to Teo to see him spinning his wheelchair fluently around, he sends punches at guts and uses a pair of metal rods connected together with a chain to hit the men. Within contact of the rods the men drop to the ground with a cry of pain. "Teo!" Aang calls out, his voice hoarse from his dry throat.

Teo, without looking at Aang, calls out over the loud battle, "What?"

"Use a couple of your bombs!"

Without any hesitation Teo digs both of his hands into the bags at his sides. His hands reappear holding the bombs he showed them earlier. Just before Teo chucks the bombs, Aang grabs everyone from the group with air and tugs them back. "What was that fo-" Sokka begins to ask before a deafening boom drowns his voice out.

"Holy Sh…" Sokka shouts out, but trials off of his sentence as he turns abruptly looking for the source of the explosion.

Teo sits, lounging in his chair, watching men once standing cry out in pain on the floor. Scorch marks cover most of their bodies. "Mother of…Teo!" Sokka yells finding what caused his heart to stop.

Teo takes no note of Sokka's irritated tone. "Come on, we have to go." He announces before wheeling away. Aang runs after him. As they round the corner they spot Zuko sprinting towards them.

"Other way," he calls. "There is nothing back there heavily guarded."

Aang stops short when he sees the limp and bloody figure on Zuko's shoulder. He now just realizes that Ty Lee isn't here either. "Is that Ty Lee?" Aang asks Zuko as he begins to run next to him, turning left instead of right, like they were going to do.

"Yes." Zuko answers with a hard swallow.

"Is she okay?" Aang questions, while everyone rounds a sharp corner to the right.

Zuko focuses straight ahead. "No."

That one word makes Aang stop cold in his tracks. His eyes are wide and mouth agape. Everyone stops. "What's the holdup Twinkle Toes?" Toph asks impatiently, tapping her foot on the ground.

Aang ignores the question. "What do you mean she won't be okay?" he asks Zuko.

Zuko's eyes water and he shakes his head. When he sets his eyes back on Aang's they are dark and emotionless. "She's dead, okay." Zuko snaps through his teeth.

Now everyone's eyes widen. "What?" Suki croaks, wrapping her arms around her waist, tears pooling in her eyes.

"She's dead," Zuko snaps again. "Come on we need to go." He hisses and begins running yet again. Everyone stands shocked until they finally snap back into reality and sprint after Zuko.

The group runs in silence until Zuko stops abruptly. Two halls fork into different directions. "Should we split?" Suki asks, her small voice still startling everyone.

"No," Sokka answers. "Toph how 'bout you feel it out." Sokka asks, not as a question but a statement.

Toph rolls her eyes. "Hey wouldn't that have been a better idea before you led us right into our enemies?" She asks with a glare.

Sokka's eyes harden. "Just do it." He snaps.

Toph inhales and slams her foot into the ground. "I can't particularly find Katara's heartbeat, but there are a lot of people that way." She explains pointing her finger to the left.

Immediately Aang takes off down the short hall. He stops short of a sharp corner. "Update Toph." He whispers, not daring to look around the corner.

Toph repeats her previous movements. Her face brightens. "It's her, I can feel her," she says in an excited whisper. "She's not gonna be in good shape but she's holding on." Toph and the rest of the group smiles widely and everyone must suppress cries of joy.

Toph then begins speaking again. "There are a couple of guards, but it's an easy take out, there's only-Wait what's that?" Toph stops herself midsentence. She's quite. Dead silence hangs in the muggy air as the group waits anxiously for her news. Toph's eyes grow in size and her mouth falls to the floor. "It-it's Azula." She says in a breathless gasp.

Sokka's eyebrows shoot up. "It can't be, she's in the asylum!" he whisper-yells.

Toph shakes her head. "No it is. I would know that twisted heartbeat anywhere."

Zuko gulps loudly. "Great." He scoffs flatly.

"Yeah just dandy." Suki hisses, glaring at the wall in front of her.

Aang's eyes widen. That name, the one from his dream. A shiver crawls up Aang's spine at the thought. This can't be happening.

* * *

She screams, blood stopping, pleading, screams. They can chill you to the bone and pierce your eardrums. The screams can make tears well in your eyes from just the pain held in the sound waves. So much pain and agony is held in those heart stopping screams.

However one person finds that the screams sound like sweet music. Music that can bring a smile onto your face, make you giggle happily. Maybe not as happy, as it is evil, however. The menacing Princes Azula finds her prisoners cries to be music to her ears.

Voltage from the lightning being thrown at Katara's shackles course into her body. The electricity jolts every nerve in her body. She continually stiffens as the lightning continues to run throughout her body. Her cries and screams easily drown out the crackling of the blue lightning lighting up the cell. Tears run freely down Katara's dirt crusted face, leaving clean streaks. Her chap lips have cracked from crying out constantly. Hands being held by chains clench as pain bites at every nerve in her body. Continually, as a new wave of voltage passes through her, her face contorts in pain. Again the vile acid from her stomach has run down her face and to the floor. Blackness spots at her vision.

With yet another agonizing cry from Katara's dry throat the voltage suddenly stops. Katara's stiff body instantly goes limp. Her head falls forward and she doesn't even have enough energy to keep it up right anymore.

A chilling giggle breaks the silence that has formed. "Silly girl," Azula hisses. Her voice comes out like it did the day of the comet, off. However, Katara doesn't notice, everything sounds slightly muffled to her ears. "Oh, maybe I should just finish you off now. Taking away Yakone from me will cause you to have to deal with great consequences. I think the only thing that will teach you a lesson is death. Killing you in front of your boyfriend is little significance to me now, I want to see you suffer and die for the things you've done." Azula hisses.

The words mesh together in a cloud of sounds. Katara pays no mind to the words as she hears the distant sound of crackling. A weak thought slowly rolls into Katara's mind, lightning. She takes a shaky breath inwards as the remaining hairs on her arms stand on end from the static in the air.

However, before Azula can make a strike screaming voices are heard and immediately after a loud boom echoes through the cell. The boom snaps Katara out of her dream like state. Her head bobs in effort to get a good look at whatever is happening. Silence follows; Katara strains her ears trying to hear something again. The only sound is Azula's heaving breath from her anger. After a few seconds of no noise Katara begins to let her eye lids droop down and her breathing slow. Coldness creeps into her body in less than a second. She just feels so tired. Blackness begins to creep into her vision loud screeching sounds. It sounds as if metal is being pealed back. The screeching stops and she can distantly hear Azula hiss, "You."

Another voice that is female speaks. "Yep, it's us again. Miss us?" The cocky coating to the words would bring a smile to Katara's lips if she weren't so out of it. However she knows the voice, it's familiar, but the cloud blocking her thoughts makes the name unclear.

A low growl just makes it through the fog in Katara's mind. Next thing that she hears is the sound of fire crackling and air whooshing past, rocks breaking against stone, and the pitter-patter of feet running around. Suddenly the world fades for a moment, but quickly returns. Katara can just barely catch the whacking of something hitting a body than a thump. "Bind her down," is heard and then blackness creeps over Katara again.

The world comes rushing back again and someone calls out, "Toph, get these off of her!" Instantly warm arms wrap around Katara's waist, and someone's rough hands cradle her cheeks. Slowly her head is lifted, and through blurry vision Katara can make out a figure of a person in front of her.

Distant words come through her ears. "Katara, stay with me. Please you have to stay with us. Come on, fight through it!" A man's voice pleads with her, and it cracks through the pleas. Honestly, Katara tries her hardest to comply with the man. He sounds as if losing her will break his heart. Katara doesn't want to disappoint him. So she tries as hard as she can to stay awake, but sleep wants to take over.

The next thing Katara is aware of is the cold metal around her wrists is suddenly gone. A clatter sounds, as if muffled under a pillow, in Katara ears. Instantly after, the same sensation happens to her ankles.

Again blackness takes over her eyes, and when she comes back someone is cradling her close to their body. Warmth spreads through her skin at the gentle touch of someone carrying her. However her head moves limply up and down in a bobbing sensation. They must be running, she thinks to herself.

Then suddenly a whoosh of air rushes past and someone calls, "Get her out of here, we'll hold them off."

Blackness again. "Which way?" the frantic voice cuts through Katara's dream like state.

"This way!" A determined voice calls.

The next sentence comes in fragments to Katara. "Trust-instincts."

Then again blackness.

The next thing cold air is nipping at Katara's skin. A shiver runs down her spine. She can hear the sound of rock sliding into place. Then someone shouts, "Come on, Toph!" Then pounding of feet running past.

The last thing Katara knows before she slips off yet again is a soothing male voice pleading with her, "Come one Katara, you have to stay with us. I love you."

Then blackness quickly shifts to a bright white light. Next thing Katara is aware of is she is now in a large meadow. Various flowers give color to the high grass around. A blue cloudless sky with a bright yellow sun shows above her head. The smell of the ocean lingers in Katara's nose. Sounds of waves crashing against the shore, sends a content sigh rushing out of her mouth. Katara looks down at herself and is marveled to find herself not bloody and in ripped clothing. But instead she completely clean, so clean it's almost as if she's glowing. And she is not in ripped and tattered clothing, but instead she is wearing a pure white dress. It is strapless at fits to her body down to her waist where is relaxes in a flowing skirt that reaches to her knees. And she can feel that her feet are bare.

Katara can't help but touch the sparkling skin on her bare shoulder. She then feels that her hair is let down. The waterbender pulls her hair forward and it feels as if it's silk. It shimmers and shines in the light and is in perfect waves. Katara looks up, confused. What happened? How did she get like this?

However, all of her racing thoughts come to a complete halt when she sees someone standing ten feet from her. Her stomach dips and she can't help but rub her eyes to see if her vision is playing tricks on her. When she sees the same person in front of her, her eyes widen. Katara's mouth drops and she can't help but stare. The one before her wares a kind smile to match her kind sparkling eyes. Blue eyes meet blue eyes, and Katara can't help the tears welling in her eyes. She takes a small set forward, her gaze questioning. She can only manage one word to come out of her mouth. In a gasp she asks, "Mom?"

* * *

**Ok there it is. Hope you guys liked it. It isn't as long as the last chapter. Still tell me what you think in a review. Keep up telling me what you want to see less or more of, I can handle it! And thank you all who told me the stuff your getting tired of in last chapter. Also after you review, please go to my Facebook page (Kataanglover98) or go to my Twitter ( kataanglover98) or my blog ( .com) Those all will give you upcoming news and sneaks and stuff like that so go to one or two or all of those three places. :) Thanks 'yall and don't forget to review! :) **


	26. Riddles

**Hey everyone, whats up. I know this is being posted late in the weekend. But for me it's still the weekend so yeah. I really tried to get this out to everyone. This week has been a crap week for me so I've been kinda like I don't want to do anything. So I was a procrastinator and didn't start this till like seven at night on sunday. Bad me...But anyway, I do have it up know so, yeah. Also please ignore any mistakes made in this chapter, I had no time to read through it myself. So yeah this may be a crappy chapter may not, it's all in the eye of the beholder. **

**Disclaimer: You know me well enough to know, I don't freakin' own Avatar the Last freakin' Airbender...just sayin'... :)**

* * *

**Chapter 26-Riddles**

* * *

_-Previously-_

_Katara can't help but touch the sparkling skin on her bare shoulder. She then feels that her hair is let down. The waterbender pulls her hair forward and it feels as if it's silk. It shimmers and shines in the light and is in perfect waves. Katara looks up, confused. What happened? How did she get like this?_

_However, all of her racing thoughts come to a complete halt when she sees someone standing ten feet from her. Her stomach dips and she can't help but rub her eyes to see if her vision is playing tricks on her. When she sees the same person in front of her, her eyes widen. Katara's mouth drops and she can't help but stare. The one before her wares a kind smile to match her kind sparkling eyes. Blue eyes meet blue eyes, and Katara can't help the tears welling in her eyes. She takes a small set forward, her gaze questioning. She can only manage one word to come out of her mouth. In a gasp she asks, "Mom?"_

* * *

The all too familiar woman nods her head. The flawless chocolate colored hair on her scalp shifts slightly. Her dark blue eyes shine and glimmer in the sun's light. A wide smile plays at her lips, exposing perfect white teeth. She takes a small step closer as a single tear falls from her daughter's eyes. Her full length, white, dress brushes the ground as she moves. "Yes, my darling," Her soft voice coos. She places a soft hand over Katara's cheek, whipping away the stray tear. "It's me." she finishes, her own eyes tearing as her smile brightens.

Katara finds it hard to swallow as she stares into her own mother's eyes. Eyes she hasn't seen in far too long, and how she misses them.

Without another thought, Katara throws herself into her mother's arms. She tucks her face away into the crook of her mother's warm neck. The hot tears not freely fall, joy filling every inch of her soul. Kya's loving arms wraps around her daughter's ribs causing small sobs to erupt from her.

Katara clings to her mother, her tears of joy still flowing freely. The fingers of her mother's hands stroke her hair lightly. "Shh, Katara, it's alright. I'm here, no need for tears." Her mother coo's softly, whispering directly into the waterbender's ear.

Katara nods into her mother's neck and sucks in a breath. She then pulls back, letting her mother's arms fall. Slowly, Katara wipes her tear stained cheeks and swallows. "Is-Is this real?" Katara asks sheepishly.

Kya gazes at her daughter before a small smile tugs at her lips. Her eyes show complete calm. "Now that is what you decide." She answers lightly. "But I can ensure you, you are not dreaming."

Katara's stomach clenches and her eyes go round. A strangled cry makes its way past her lips. Quickly she clears her throat. "Y-You mean, I'm dead?" Katara manages to squeak.

"Now, that is also for you to decide." Kya informs her daughter. She motions with her hands for her daughter to walk with her. "In answer to your question…not exactly."

Katara's eyes fix on her moving feet. Her head then turns to look at her mother's profile. Flawless, even better than she look when she was on earth. "So, I can choose to stay or go?" Katara asks in conclusion. Her mother only simply nods, her eyes only glancing at Katara before returning to in front of her.

Horror strikes Katara. "How am I going to choose?"

"You will, I know you will." Kya answers, a shadow of a smile on her lips. "But remember this, Katara. You only have a given amount of time to choose your path. If you wait too long, your body will no longer be able to be occupied again. Divine Intervention must still have boundaries tied to the human world. If so miracles wouldn't be…well they wouldn't be miracles."

"Well, if you had a choice, why didn't you stay with us?" The question flies out of Katara's mouth before she can even think to stop it. Instantly she clamps her hand over her mouth, eyes wide. "I'm sorry, mom." She apologizes quickly.

Kya only laughs at her daughter. It's a light chuckling laugh, one that Katara's ears have ached to hear again. "No need to apologize darling." She assures. "The reason I didn't come back to earth is because I wasn't given the opportunity."

Katara's eyebrows knit themselves together. "Why didn't you get the chance?"

Kya lets her smile drop slightly at the memory. "Because, my wounds were mortal. There was no way of me recovering from what happened. As I said before, there are boundaries." She answers a sour look over shadowing her face for only a second before she returns to normal.

Katara can only nod. However her mouth quickly finds words. "Why am I given the option then?" She asks, turning her head once more to look at her mother.

Kya smiles yet again. "Because, your wounds did kill you, however you have the ability to recover if you chose to stay on earth." Katara acknowledges her mother with another nod of her head.

Suddenly Kya comes to stop. Katara turns to her mother, whose eyes hold sorrow. "Honey," Kya whispers with tears brimming in her eyes. "I'm sorry I left you to take care of so much as such a young age." She chokes out.

Katara opens her mouth to speak, but Kya cuts her off before one word can come out. "Please, let me finish you don't have much time. I didn't think it would end with you losing me...forever." Tears begin to fall onto Kya's cheeks. "Darling, you know I love you, right?" She asks her daughter.

Katara's eyes water as she chokes out her answer, "Yes, to the moon and back."

"Oh, Katara, I've missed you, your brother, and your father so much. I wish I could have been there to see Sokka become a man, to see your father walk into the village with the pride in his eyes as Sokka hulled in that huge Polar-Bear Dog, and I wish I was there to watch you become the way you are. Strong, beautiful, and the best waterbender there is. I wish I could have been there with you all these years." Rivers of tears runs down Kya's face.

Katara holds back her sobs. "You where there, for all of us, in the worst, best, and most embarrassing times in our lives. You never left, mom, not for real." Katara informs her mother.

More tears fall onto Kya's cheeks. "Oh, darling, I love you so much." She says, pulling Katara against her chest.

Katara willing lets her mother hold her, her own arms encase the woman as well. "I'm so proud of you." Kya whispers into Katara's ears.

"For what?" The waterbender asks, pulling away just enough to see her mother's face.

"You helped save the world, found the Avatar, stuck with him even in the worst, and you still do. Honey, one of the things I have loved watching you do, is watching you fall in love." Kya answers.

Now pain, like a dagger, stabs Katara's heart. "Um, well I don't think that love is going to last long." She mutters.

"Trust me, darling, it will." Kya says confidently.

Katara violently shakes her head, tears now cascading down. "No, it won't. Aang lost his memory, and he doesn't share my feelings anymore." She squeezes out, pain hitting her with every word she utters. Kya only gives her daughter a skeptical look before smiling to herself. "What?" Katara squeaks.

"Nothing, I know how you love riddles." Kya states, slightly dazed.

Katara gazes at her mother, shock apparent on her face. Where did that comment come from?

However it is true, she was always fond of her mother's riddles when she was alive. "What are you talking about?" The waterbender asks, hiccups from sobbing interrupting her sentence numerous times.

Kya only shakes her head slightly, giggling to herself. "It's time to choose." Kya announces, her smile never faltering.

"What, not now!" Katara exclaims.

"You must, take the chance to chose." Her mother says sternly.

Katara swallows nervously. Where does she want to be the most? Instantly Sokka, Toph, Zuko, _Aang_. They all pop into her mind. However her guilt screams at her not to leave her mother alone here. "Honey," Her mother's small voice cuts into her thoughts. She turns her head up, letting her mother know she's listening. "Go back to earth. Live out your life, please?" Kya says, her eyes pleading with Katara.

"Well, what about you?" Katara asks urgently.

Kya smiles kindly at her daughter. "Oh, darling, I will be fine. I have my father with me, as well as your father's parents, everyone." She states while brushing a strand of hair away from Katara's face. "And I will be right here waiting for you when you do come."

Tears yet again stream down Katara's face as she nods her head. She bites down hard on her bottom lip. "Okay, will go back to Earth." She agrees.

Kya's face lights up as she pulls Katara into an embrace. "That's my girl. I love you so much, to the moon and back." She whispers.

"I love you to Mom, so much." Katara whispers into her mother's shoulder.

Kya then pushes her daughter away slightly. A smile tugs at the sides of her mouth. "Alright, one last riddle. What do you say?"

Katara nods her head urgently, her eyes instantly lighting up. "Alright," Kya sighs. "Really think about this one. It will help you with your life." Kya takes in a deep breath, focusing her mind. "Your life consists of hard trials, and you must run the extra miles. In your hardships, take Fantasy's tips. What you seek to find will be unveiled, in a folktale."

Katara gazes at her mother, her expression hardening as the gears in her head start to shift. The riddle was a good one, not one intended to easily be cracked. As Katara thinks over all of the possibilities the calm and collected voice of her mother interrupts her thoughts. "Darling," Kya beacons while cradling Katara's cheek in her hand. The water bender leans into the warm touch. "It's time for you to leave." She announces while pulling her daughter into yet another tight embrace.

Instinctively, Katara's arms wrap around her loving mother as only one more tear is shed. "I love you to the moon and back, Mom." She whispers directly into her mother's ear.

Kya nods. "I love you too, darling, so much. Tell your father and brother I love them as well." She commands softly, while pushing Katara away gently. And just as she does so, Katara's surroundings shift and begin to fog over.

The landscape dotted with followers is not a messy green, with a different colored blob thrown in here and there. Blue begins to blend in with the sun as she sky also falls away. Waves in the background seem as if they echo off the walls of a stone room. And the sweet smell of the ocean's saltwater begins to dull. Worst of all however, the figure of Katara's mother begins to get distant. It's as if she is flouting away.

"Remember, Katara, we will meet again. I promise." The sentence comes to Katara sounding distant and echoed. The beautiful melody which is her mother's voice fades away into absolute silence with the last echo.

Now nothing comes to Katara's straining eardrums. The blurs of color now slowly fade away to grey, black, than an eye-blistering white. Katara tries to fling her arms up to her eyes, however nothing happens. She tries to look around in search for whatever has restrained her. However, all she see's is the bright white slowly fading back to a pitch black.

After only seconds of being engulfed in the blackness she begins to feel weighed down. Realization strikes her; the weight is her mortal body. It is completely limp and not a muscle will move at her command. She mentally tells her arms to move, they don't. Katara then commands her eye lids to slide up, they don't. Mentally she tries for the simplest, thing a groan, something. Nothing comes. Her frustration begins to get the best of her until more of her senses rush back to her body.

Warmth cradles her body, acting as a heater to her strangely cold body. Her body rocks back and forth in the arms of the one holding her. And occasionally warm drop of liquid would hit her on different spots of her face. Katara stares holes into her eyelids, wishing she could see past the darkness to the one holding her close.

As she focuses on her sight, sound comes slowly to her ears. At first it is small and distant, to the ears, muffled. But none the less she can hear, what sounds to be, moaning. She listens closely, straining her ears to make it clearer. And slowly the moan become-not moans-but sobs and cries. Gut wrenching sobs and pleading cries that fill her mind with despair. And if not for her closed and disobedient eyes, Katara would be crying along with them.

And now the scents of medical supplies fill her nose. The sharp scent of alcohol burns her sensitive nose. Once she gets past the smell of the alcohol, the smooth aroma of Jasmine Tea fills her nostrils. If she could, she would sigh contently. However after that wafts past her nose she can make out the familiar smell of…Aang? No, it couldn't be. Why would he be the one to hold her to his chest?

She grumbles lowly as a sudden wave of pain passes over her body. The sharp pain contrasts with the dull aching feeling covering every inch of her. It makes the waterbender sick to the stomach. However as her groan reaches her ears her thoughts stop. Did that just happen, she asks to herself.

The rocking motion suddenly comes to a halt and the sobs of the one cradling her stops abruptly. Cries and sobs throughout the room slowly fall down so that not a sound is heard. However, the silence is broken by the shaky voice of who can only be Suki. "D-did you h-hear that?" She gasps her words slightly broken by her hiccups. Silence hangs in the air after that and Katara's only thought is to change it.

Behind the darkness of her eyes she summons another scratchy moan to claw its way up her dry throat. It stings with each passing inch it travels, but it is all worth it to hear another low moan. "Sprits, I heard it again!" Suki exclaims, giddiness in her voice, she then sniffs. "Is-Is she actually alive?"

"Only one way to find out." A low grumbling voice replies. Katara's heart flutters as the voice reaches her ears. It's Aang's voice.

Suddenly she can feel extra weight on the left side of her chest. It shifts slightly then a choked sob rings through the air. "Oh my Agni! Yes she's alive!" He exclaims. Katara listens with a mental smile, they know she's alive. Strong arms wrap around her torso and they bring her up into more of a sitting position.

Katara's legs are folded limply under her body and they rest on-who can only be-Aang's legs. Her head falls backwards immediately, but warm hands are there to hold it up. One of the supporting arms shift to her upper back, and the other cradles her neck. "Katara, thank the spirits!" Aang's voice exclaims and the strong arms instantly encircle her back and pull her close.

And once her head rests on Aang's broad shoulder her eyes slowly open. At first they only show fuzz and blobs of shapes and colors. She blinks twice, willing her vision to become crystal clear. As the blobs begin to take to sharper shapes and file down to perfect colors she then sees her surroundings.

She's in her old room in Iroh's Tea shop. Her dresser and night table are cluttered with buckets of water, bloodied bandages, vials and bottles, and a few trays of what must now be cold tea. The familiar color of light blue shades her walls. But her eyes fly over to a blemish that hasn't always been in the wall. Straight ahead there is a fist sized hole in the wall. How did that get there, she wonders to herself.

Warm liquid begins to spill into the crook of her neck. She sneaks a peak backwards to see Aang's head buried into her hair still blood crusted hair. His lips periodically brush against the skin where his face rests, and it sends shivers down her spine. This is when she can feel feeling coming back into her body. It starts with sharp needle like pricks but ends with her in total control of herself. "Hey," Katara whispers, her voice gritty and hoarse. The dryness of her throat making it almost raw as she talks. But still she cheers, because just one more victory. "What's with the tears?" She asks as sweetly as she can possibly sound with the voice of a killer.

Instantly movement stops in Aang and he tenses before pushing her back just enough to see her. Tears well in his puffy eyes and bags have formed under them. A wide smile stretches across his face ear to ear. Agni, how she loves that crooked smile. Katara then manages a small smile in return. Without a word Aang scoops her up into his arms. He holds around her ribs and he holds them tight. It may not be painful for anyone else but pain is everywhere in Katara's body now, including her ribs. She squeaks loudly from the pressure and fights the tears of pain from spilling.

Aang's death grip loosens quickly before he resorts to giving her a tender hug. "I thought I lost you," he whispers into her neck.

"You did, but I'm back." She sooths, experimentally running a free hand over his bald scalp.

Aang instantly sighs in relief and relishes in the moment. "Hey stop hogging her, we want a hug to!" Suki exclaims, lunging towards the bed.

And with that said everyone holds Katara momentarily in their arms, even Toph. And even she has tears welled in her blind eyes. "Don't do that again Sugar Queen!" Toph commands sternly.

Katara can only manage to smile, her pain still throbbing all over. "Can I get a glass of water? And where's Sokka?" Katara asks remembering not seeing her brother. She lets Aang lay her down on her bed.

"Um he's letting off some steam." Aang answers nervously.

Suki laughs light heartedly. "I'm gonna go tell him the news." She states rushing out of the door.

"Let me go get you that water." Aang states, getting up to leave.

Katara quickly wraps her fingers around Aang's wrist, holding him in place. "Please, don't go. Let Zuko get the water or something. Just don't go." She merely whispers. However, he heard every word and with a nod sat back down.

Katara looks up at him sheepishly. "Um, would you mind just laying down next to me? Maybe? You don't have to if you don't want to though." Katara say this so quickly that Aang has to decipher what she said in his mind. And once the code is broken, and he realizes her request, he smiles down at her.

He doesn't even bother to give an answer; he just lays down next her. It's awkward at first, for the both of them, but soon Katara snuggles into his chest. She lays her head against his solid form as she takes in his head. Her eyes close as Aang's fingers begin to run through her ratted hair. Out of his lips he sighs and it almost sounds as if it's a sentence.

Katara looks at Aang through the tips of her lashes. He gazes up at the ceiling looking more content then she has this whole time he has been without his memory. "What did you say?" she asks, placing a hand in the center of his chest.

Suddenly his face flushes red and his eyes go wide. "Nothing, I said nothing!" he defends, however his beat-red face speaking otherwise. However Katara lets this one slide.

"Okay," She only sighs while relaxing into his chest once more. And she relishes the scent of him the feel of him, his warmth, the blue arrows on his strong arms, because who knows when she will have a chance like this again. Most likely never.

* * *

**So what did you think. Ya'll know I love to hear from you, so let me know. Again please excuse any mistakes in here. And also make sure to go to my Facebook, Twitter, or Blog(You can get all the info for that on my profile page here) Make sure to like me, follow me, or do what ever you do on a blog... :) Any way make sure no mater what to leave a review. Tell me what you liked and disliked. Thanks guys! :D**


	27. Dreams

**Alright guys, first let me say I AM SO SO SO SO SORRY! This is so late, I know, and let me tell you I really tried to get this out on time. It just didn't work out. The reason being for that, is first of all I had a lot of make up assignments I had to get done over these past weeks and that took up time. Then the last two week have literally been horrible. I'm just going to tell you, and I know you hate my excuses, but my family is literally falling apart. My cousins husband cheated on her, and much worse. That's been really bad. My other cousin just got through working out a divorce, and everyone is at eachothers throats. I really wanted to get this done, but I honistly think these last weeks have left me brain washed. So for all of those who have not given up on my update thank you. :) Oh also, since my mind isn't fulling in the swing still this is not a great and exciting chapter. However, it does have a small clue in it of the riddle. Anyway, please, Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I'm gonna pretend like I own ATLA, but sadly I don't. **

* * *

**Chapter 27-Dreams**

Katara contently lies in Aang's arms for only a moment before her eyes catch the same blemish she saw before. The fist sized hole left in the wall. Her eyebrows crinkle together and she cranes her neck to look at Aang's face. Given it hurts like heck to move, however, she ignores it, once she sees Aang's expression. His face is stretched in a content smirk and his big grey eyes are shut. The rise and fall of his chest is steady under Katara's head. She smirks just so slightly, but lets the emotion fly away.

She clears her horse throat, pain burning it up and down as she does so. "Um, Aang," She asks in a hoarse whisper. Aang's eyes shoot open to find Katara gazing at him quizzically. He tilts his head down to get a better look at her, giving her a small smile. Understanding she has Aang's attention, Katara continues to speak. Still it does not rise above a breathy whisper. "What happened to the wall?" She questions, gesturing with her head towards the hole she speaks of.

Aang cringes slightly before letting a sheepish smirk cross his lips. "Well," he sighs while sitting up on the bed, careful not to jostle Katara around too much. However, the position change still leaves her gasping as daggers stab at her ribs. "Sorry," He mutters, positioning her so her shoulder rests in the crook of his arm. "Well, Sokka did that. When, um, when we thought you where, uh," He clears his throat quickly before continuing. "Ya' know, dead. He kind of got angry and let off some steam by punching the wall."

The words come out in a nervous, jumbled heap. However, Katara understands every word. She sighs exhaustedly. "Why am I not surprised?" She asks into the air, the question aimed to no one in-particular.

Aang only chuckles in response before going serious. "You know, you scared all of us. We all thought that we lost you."

Katara sighs knowingly. She makes a move to run a hand through her rats nest called hair, a habit she has acquired over time. However, once she moves her right arm just the slightest, a sharp pain registers in her mind. It travels from her wrists growing intensity until it reaches her shoulder, where it screams with agony. The same scream of pain coming from her shoulder rolls off her tongue as a sharp gasp.

Instantly Aang is sitting up and hovering over her. "Be careful." he gasps. "Where does it hurt?" he questions, his grey eyes observing her body up and down.

"Everywhere." Answers Katara, through her clenched teeth.

"I'm going to get a healer." Aang informs softly before removing himself from the bed and walking off towards the door.

At the doorway he is met by Zuko, who holds a wooden cup. They both give each other a curt nod before walking past.

Zuko gives me a warm smile before walking up to the bed. He holds out the glass to Katara. She is careful to spare any unnecessary movement as she slowly reaches her hand out to the glass. Zuko warily lets the weak bender take the glass and watches as she inches it towards her mouth.

Katara tries, but can't keep the pain from covering her face as the cool wood touches her dry lips. As the icy liquid touches her tongue she can't help the sigh that comes to her mouth.

The first swallow takes effort, but is instantly rewarded when the water puts out the fire in her throat. With small and slow gulps she finishes the water, wondering where Sokka could be. Suki did, in fact, leave to retrieve him a while ago. As if on cue a heaving Sokka throws the door open. His blue eyes are wide and his mouth hangs agape. Beats of sweat cloak his forehead and moist drops run down his flushed cheeks. Frantically his eyes search the room before landing on Katara's frail body. He coughs up a choked sob before slamming the door shut. This is when Katara's head begins pound as the birth of a thunderous headache begins.

However all thoughts of her pounding head come to a halt when suddenly a body slams into her's in a bear hug. Instantly her body tenses and spasms of pain ring through her body. A mangled whine escapes her clamped jaw. Sokka's extra body weight immediately lessens. He now sits next to Katara on her bed, eyes swollen and red with a few stray tears trickling down. "H-how are you here?" He questions, voice small and quivering. Katara is taken aback by the tone of his voice, it's as if he a little child again, someone who was not afraid to show his fear. "Toph said you died. You didn't have a heartbeat." He explains, leaning forward only slightly.

Katara clears her throat while searching her mind for the explanation. She knows it's in her mind, far back like a dream you remember but can't recall. While filling her lungs with precious, precious, air she lets her eyes flutter shut. As soon as the darkness cloaks her eyes images flash past them. Her mother and all of the words spoken drift back mind. Every word spoken, every action made, and every tear shed now plays in her mind as if it's occurring again. Nothing is blank blackness, nagging her mind to remember, and nothing is blurred over like a smudge on a portrait. Everything is where it should be, in perfect order.

Katara gulps back the still thick saliva in her throat before speaking softly. "I saw mom Sokka." She states in all seriousness. Once her words are finished Sokka's brows shoot up before creasing together. The confusion on his face is evident. "I actually went to the spirit world, Sokka, and mom was there." Katara explains, her voice cracking under the strain she's putting it through.

Sokka's eyes bulge out of his sockets and his mouth falls to the floor. "You're kidding, right?" He asks voice raising an octave and utter disbelief laces his words.

Katara only shakes her head no, just barely enough to get the message across. A small smirk shadows her eyes, not forming on her lips quite yet. "No, I'm not." She answers simply and to the point. "Sokka," She chimes, the smile beginning to reach the corners of her mouth. "I talked to her, I was able to hug her, and it was amazing. And, she has been watching us. She named off big things that happened to us after she died. It was amazing." Katara explains, smile full blown now, and taking up all of the room on her face. Her eyes sparkle with happiness like the stars twinkle in the night sky.

Sokka sighs, obviously relaxing. A huge grin spreads over his lips, mirroring his sister's. His eyes slide shut as if in deep thought before he opens them letting another sigh escape his lips. "So, she let you choose to stay there or come back?" He questions, eyes still glazed over, his mind still reeling from the news.

Katara nods, smile still shining on her face. However, the joyful smile disappears and her features turn serious. "Sokka, she didn't have a choice to stay like I did. She really wishes she did though, you don't know how badly she wanted to stay."

Sokka only nods his head, eyes gazing at the hides on Katara's bed. "I know," he says quietly. "I know. She was such a great mom she would never want to leave us. I just miss her so much." His voice reaches Katara's ears, but it comes muffled like he speaks through a closed door. Fog starts to slowly creep from the outer corners of her eyes until it fills her vision completely. The rumble of Sokka's voice begins to disappear into the blackness. Katara's heart pounds in her chest for only a second as the memories of fading away into black replay in front of her. However as her heart dips to a relaxed speed she lets her body go limp. The fatigue waging on her body keeps her in the darkness as her mind begins to race.

Dreams pass by her eyes, missed over and unfocused, like the clouds inching across the sky. And as if they are the clouds, they change and shift forming new images to fly by.

_Mist fills the thick air and the earthy smell of damp grass rings in her nose. A full length, flowing, blue dress outlines Katara's figure perfectly. The dress flows in such a matter as if it floats on air. Through the haze of what can only be a forest, a figure is outlined as if by ink. The darkness contrasts with the whiteness around. _

_Most would find this eerie; something most might call paranormal. In this instance however, Katara can only feel warmth in her bosom. Her feet begin to move soundlessly over the floor of the forest. She moves in the direction of the dark-one, as if an invisible rope tugs at her body. Willingly she lets the sensation control her being as her eyes flutter shut. _

_The sensation of moving ceases and Katara lets her blue eyes flutter open. Large, grey orbs stare into her. They search her eyes, as if looting her soul of all its secrets. Eyes are in fact the window to the soul. _

_Without a wandering glance the young waterbender is aware the Avatar stands mere inches from her face. Hot breaths kiss her lips and the scent of familiar pine passes into her nose. Strangely it feels as if she is within a story, one she knows well. _

_This is when words fill the silence in the air. The tone of the voice is female. "Who are you?" it asks. _

_Only after the sentence is said and hung in the air for all to see does she realize the owner of the soft sound, and it's her. She didn't even realize her lips where moving. Not to mention, she is utterly confused. She does know the one who stands with his body pressed flush against hers. So why did she ask the insane question as to who he is? However, before her thought fully processes in her mind the grey eyes hovering close to hers get ever closer. Only this is when she spares a look at full lips inching ever so close to hers. Without a second thought, instinct takes over and she tilts her head up so he has a better target. So close. His lips brush her own…_Just like that the figure fades and the dream molds its shape again.

Katara knows however, that her dreams safely cradling her fantasies are only her hearts wishes. She knows all of this because the defining pounding in her ears never leaves out one beat of her heart. Making the reality so much more painful that, that dream will never happen. The waterbender is anything but dead, and that's why the sting must be involved in the reality.

* * *

**Again, I am aware not much happend and it was really kinda stupid, but did you catch the hint? If you did tell me in a review, hint hint, nudge nudge. :) Anyway, thank you all and I promise the next chapter will not take as long and I will be back in the jist of things. Oh! I almost forgot. I don't know how many like the show Austin and Ally on Disney Channel, but I'm going to start doing fanfiction for that to. Nothing is up yet but it will be up, so if you like that show and the Pairing Auslly check out some of my stuff. :) **

**For now just review though, and fav, and do what you guys do. Thanks guys. Your 'da ! :)**


	28. No Parade

**Guess what? I am no longer MIA! Happy day! I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooo sorry about this update. After the last update, my life just exploded practically, so much stuff was happening and I also was suffering from writers block. I was fixing and editing some of my plans for this story. But I can assure you I'm back and ready to wright! :) I hope no one is to upset. But the new chapter is up for all ya'll :) Oh, also know that there will only be two more chapters after this, then the story is coming to a close, sadly...Anyway, get on with reading it kay! :)**

**Disclaimer****: We all know I don't own a Aang's little bald head, or anyone elses, or the story, anything of the sort...I don't own. **

* * *

**Chapter 28-No Parade**

She grunts loudly, her frustration and fatigue filling her still aching form. The words flying past her eyes are mere smears of ink passing her subconscious. Nothing is sticking to her brain, leaving her wanting to throw all the books and scrolls off her lap. Sadly, any quick movement will send her body into horrible pain, thus leaving her in no position to disperse of the literature.

Katara scowls down at the book in front of her, commanding the words on the page to sink into her hungry mind. For two days she has been studying all of the folktales and fairytales she can get her hands on. However, seeing how she is subject to bed rest for the next two weeks, Sokka and Aang are under her command to find anything remotely related to folktales. Both have only found her ten books to read over in the last two days.

The parchment under her hand has not one word written on it. Nothing has appeared that helps her solve the mystery her mother has left her with. She has no notes, no phrases to take reference to and it's driving her insane.

With a frustrated sigh, Katara rakes her hands through her now clean hair. Dull pain registers in her mind, but she pushes past it with a growl. With her left arm-which is not nearly as damaged as her right-she slams the book laying on her bed table shut. Sokka comes barging in almost instantaneously. "What? What happen?" He frantically screams, head whipping around in search for danger.

An annoyed sigh makes its way past Katara's lips before she rolls her eyes. "Nothing, Sokka," She assures. "I just closed my book, that's all."

Sokka narrows his eyes at her before inching closer. He points an accusing finger towards her. "That was pretty loud for slamming a book." He states, his voice sharp and unbelieving. "How can I trust that you weren't trying to waterbending?"

Katara's shoulders drop and she growls. "Sokka, I wasn't waterbending." She snaps.

Sokka only tilts his head up, arms folding over his chest. "I don't believe you. All you've said since you woke up is that you want to Waterbend as soon as possible." He hisses, eyes narrowing to the point that his eyebrows touch. "How do I know you weren't being all, 'walk-e-da-pow!'?" He questions, screaming out as he does a karate chop through the air.

Katara bites her lip to keep from screaming at her brother. "I've also been trying to figure out Mom's riddle! Hence the books!" she screams while holding up the book she previously slammed shut. Biting her lip obviously didn't not helping much.

"Where's your water?" Sokka asks while tossing over pillows and such, his wandering eye on the lookout for Katara's water-pouch.

Katara slams her fists down, pain filling her them. "For the love of Agni, Sokka," She screams. This grabs the young warrior's attention. His blue eyes are wide with fear. "You took my pouch away yesterday, before Zuko left for the Fire Nation, remember?"

Due to Katara's still-feeble-heath, Zuko left for the Fire Nation alone yesterday with Ty Lee's body. He didn't want to have to resort to burying her in Ba Sing Se. Zuko only found it right that Ty Lee is cremated in the Fire Nation, under their rituals. No one objected to his wishes.

Sokka's shoulders hunch in remembrance. "Oh, yeah, guess I forgot about that." He mumbles. However his shoulders shoot back up. "I'm still watching you," He says, eyes narrowing again. He begins backing up towards the door. "I'm watching you!" he finally calls out, giving the bender an eye to eye gesture before rushing out the door. Katara only purses her lips before shaking her head slowly; no tolerance is left in her being.

She chomps down on her lower lip as she snaps her eyes shut. Trying to regain her patients, Katara begins to try and steady her frustrated huffs of breath. After regaining her breath and some of her composure, she lets her eyes slide open. The first thing the blue orbs land on is a figure standing in the door way, books stacked up to their chin. Almost instantly Katara's hard face cracks into one of delight. "Suki," She greets, her voice filled with joy. "Where did you get all of those?"

Suki, who is now at Katara's bed side, carefully places the books, one by one, on a nearby table. After all of the books are neatly stacked in separate piles on the wooden surface, she slides it along the floor and over to the bed. She then sits down by Katara's knees. "The boys are obviously idiots." Suki answers with a sly smile on her face, her eyes still focused on arranging the books. "I mean, where do you think Iroh gets all those myths from?" She says after lifting her head to look at Katara.

Katara shakes her head, disbelievingly, plastering her tongue to the roof of her mouth. "I should have guessed that was the reason I only have ten books." She utters nearly under her breath.

Suki only giggles before opening one of the books. "So, I also figured that I could help you search for what you're looking for." She states while handing Katara a dingy, old book.

"Neat!" Katara replies before slowly moving to sit next to Suki.

The red head glances over at Katara, giving her a look, both eyebrows raised sky. Katara straightens her shoulders, putting on a strong, unreadable, face. "Not a word to Sokka." She commands, keeping her eyes glued to the wall.

"My lips are sealed." Suki assures with a light chuckle.

* * *

"Hey Katara?" Suki chimes, from her laid back position at the foot of Katara's bed. Books are scattered on the floor, over the bed, and the table. Some are opened to random pages, others are stacked on top of one another, and then there are a few that have been shut and lying alone on the floor.

Katara removes her left arm that's draped across her face; she ignores the dull pain registering in her mind. "Yeah?" she responds as she looks across the bed to Suki who is gazing at her questionably.

The Kyoshi Warrior clears her throat quietly before continuing. "What are you going to do if we can't find the answer to riddle? What's going to happen if we can't restore Aang's memory?"

Katara gulps, a grimace shadowing her features. "Suki, did we find any answer to riddle today?" Katara retorts, a bitterness lacing her tone.

With a sad sigh, Suki answers, "No." she replies simply. She has a hunch that she knows where this is going.

After forcing back the tears triggered by her hopeless mind set, Katara continues with her point. "Exactly," she affirms. "I've been looking for two days, nothing that's all I get, nothing. I can't do it any more Suki. I can't put up with this heartache anymore. I'm not finding the answers to _anything_. Nothing is working. We've tried everything we can think of to get Aang back, and none of them have worked. I sit awake until I can't hold a coherent thought anymore, wondering what I can do to help Aang. But nothing is working. I just can't do it. I can't do anything right anymore. I put everyone in danger, got a friend _killed_, because I let my guard down-"

"Katara, that wasn't your faul-"

"Let me talk, Suki." Katara snaps, cutting the girl off from her sentence. Tears are now pouring out of her eyes. "I've gotten sloppy with my waterbending, I can't keep a straight thought anymore, I haven't been concerned about anybody but Aang lately at it's put everyone in danger, numerous times. I'm the cause of Aang loosing his memory. I didn't stick to his side, like I should have. I'm always one second too late!" By this point Katara is sobbing uncontrollably. "I was too late to save my mom, I was too late save Sokka from getting sucked into the spirit world, I was too late to save Aang numerous times, one time caused him to die. I'm lucky I had that spirit water, or he would still be dead. I was too late to realize that a crazy waterbender was the cause of people disappearing; that alone almost cost Sokka _and _Aang their lives. I was too late to stop Aang from getting his head bashed by a boulder, the cause of his memory loss. And I w-was to l-late, I-I never-r to-ld A-Aang I l-loved him-m! Now he l-loves T-Toph!" She sobs, her cries loud and barely understandable. "I-I can't d-do it a-any mo-re, o-once I can't l-leave, I'm go-ing back to the W-Water Tri-be."

Suki is at Katara's side in a heartbeat, holding the weeping girl in her arms. She coos small assurances in her ear, acting like the mother Katara misses so much. "Katara, you know you are the reason for much more good things than bad. Besides, none of the things you names are your fault. If anything, you saved the day those times. Your mom dying was not your fault. You were what, five? And you did save Aang, in the nick of time too. Sokka came back from the spirit world. And trust me Katara; you can't blame yourself in the slightest for Aang's memory loss." Suki informs, making sure to give Katara an extra squeeze at the end.

"Without you're support, Aang wouldn't have become a fully realized Avatar. No one would be here without you. You're like a mother to everyone in the group. You're a kick but waterbender. You're smart and strategic. And without you, no one would be the way they are. You are the glue that keeps us together, no matter what." Suki says, hushed, as she pushes Katara back to look into her deep blue eyes.

Katara only offers up a nod of acknowledgement before beginning to wipe away the wet streaks on her cheeks. "I'm not the glue anymore, Suki," She simply replies after sliding back against her pillows. "because I'm coming unglued myself."

It's like a punch to the stomach for the warrior. Never in her days of knowing Katara, has she ever heard her speak so dejectedly. "It'll get better-" Suki tries to continue, but the waterbender doesn't allow it.

"No Suki! I'm not going to allow myself to slip farther into depression over Aang, who will _never_ be the same. Within the next week, when am allowed to finally travel, I'm going to the Water Tribe then to the Fire Nation for Ty Lee. Aang can come, but I'm not going to try helping a hopeless dream. This time there isn't going to be a parade to celebrate, because there won't be anything to praise. This time, there isn't going to be a happy ending, no flashing lights, nothing. He's not coming back to us. I've lost hope, I'm done with it. I now realize how juvenile hope is." Katara spits out the words like fire in her mouth.

"But don't you think that's a little bit selfish? What if Aang _is _getting memories, maybe he's just too embarrassed to talk about them?" Suki challenges. She knows this will only put Katara in a even worse mood, but maybe an eye opener of what she just said is the best for her.

The blue eyed beauty brings her eyebrows together. "Why wouldn't he tell us? There's nothing to be embarrassed of." She snaps, frustration spiking her eyes.

With a clear intake of air, Suki clears out her throat, completely aware of how what she's about to say will affect Katara. "So, you're not going to miss him?"

Again tears glimmer inside the eyes of Katara. "Of course I will, but I can't handle seeing him. My heartbreaks every time I do. And trust me, I feel guilty, but wouldn't you feel the same if it were Sokka?"

"I don't know, Katara, I don't know what I would do if it was Sokka," Suki sighs defeated. "I would probably be feeling the same way you are."

Katara lets out another shaky breath. "Exactly, it's just natural to feel that way." She pauses, flattening the covers over her stomach as she lays back. "Now, I'm tired after today. I hope you don't mind, but I want to get some rest."

Suki shakes her head, standing from the bed and letting out an adieu. However, as the older girl travels out the door she whispers to Katara like she can hear her words. "But it's not natural for you."

* * *

**We all know the drill, you read, comment, like, fav, and all that yummy jazz! I do hope you like. Also, SPOILER ALERT next chapter there will be so much Kataang, well so much compared to this story, in the next chapter. Swear on my life. I'm also not going to promise any dates or times of when I will update next, cause I can't predict anymore. Also, if you have an instagram, I'm looking for followers for my personal page, so if you want to look me up, you should! I'll follow you right back. Anyway, you can find me _aheartshape _on there. So yeah. Just thought I'd mention that. Thanks! :D  
**


	29. The Flood

**Ok guys, here it is! This is the second to last chapter, so the next one will be the last one. I'm not gonna spend much time up here so Imma just get to the disclaimer...**

**Disclaimer: Really? You have to ask? No! I don't own ATLA!**

* * *

**Chapter 29- The Flood**

"Ugg!" The drawn out frustrated cry of displeasure fills the small courtyard. It seems as if the pink, budding, trees quake and the ground shakes from the startling cry. All heads perched on the shoulders of those who lay lazily around the court snap up. Wide, wondrous eyes search franticly over the back stucco of Iroh's Tea shop then proceed over the fenced off area. Soon all of the curious little eyes lay rest on a fuming Katara. She stands, shoulders shaking, by the fountain oozing water slowly in the middle of the decorated garden of the courtyard. Her eyes are bugged out, dark and dangerous. The usually soft jaw line is now rugged and set. Wet, dripping fists are clenched to the point of white knuckles tightly by her side. Also including a large puddle that has made stains on the red stone brick path.

"I'm done, I'm just done! I can't do this anymore!" Katara cries, finally breaking the awkward silence hanging in the air. Her arms flail about and towards the end of her sentence her voice squeaks. After another beat of silence she stomps of, making sure to hit the ground under her as hard as possible. The squishing of her soaked shoes even out the thumping on the earth her feet cause.

The sudden scene still has the current audience mesmerized as they watch, with gaping mouths, Katara stalk away. "What was _that_?" Toph practically screams in question. She flaps her arms about in the air before collapsing back into the grass she's sitting atop.

"I…don't know…" Sokka answers slowly, eyes still wide and unblinking. He falls back against the rusted over steel chair he's perched on. A flimsy hand comes up to grasp his lose hair in wonder. Suki clears her throat from the matching chair situated across a table to match- rust and all. She knows exactly what just happened. Katara finally snapped, fully and just as unexpectedly as she expected. But, Suki keeps her mouth firmly shut, her lips pressed together, and feet hovering just enough over the earth.

Aang coughs, uncomfortably and forced before pushing off from the ground. His back coils and stretches as he attempts to rid any knots from it. "I'm gonna go talk to her." He announces, clear as day. "Maybe I will actually get a reply from her this time." Aang grumbles, much quieter this time, before taking quick strides out of the courtyard and back into the bustling Jasmine Dragon.

He weaves his way around Iroh who is waltzing through the stuffy kitchen, bidding him a hello. "Oh, Iroh?" Aang calls out, twisting around and barely catching his arm. The stockier man turns, an expectant gleam in his eyes. "Did you by chance see Katara or where she went?"

Iroh nods, solemnly. "Yes, she came through here." He answers vaguely.

"Well, where did she go?" Aang questions, jumpy and impatient, his hold on Iroh's wrist is still tight.

Iroh sighs, taking a step closer to Aang. This causes the Airbender to let his hand drop from Iroh's wrist. "She came running through here in tears and went up to her room." Just like that Aang is jumping to get out of the kitchen and to Katara. She's hurt and he has to figure out what's going on. However, this time, _Iroh _clamps his hand down on the young Avatar's wrist. "Whoa," he booms, a chuckle in his voice. Aang whips around, puzzled. "Leave her be, Aang. I don't think she wants to talk."

Aang grunts, his hand flying up to his forehead before dropping dejectedly and flopping back down at his side with a _slap_. "That's the thing, Iroh! She never wants to talk, well not to me! All of a sudden, one day we are wrapped up in each other's arms, then the next, she wants absolutely nothing to do with me! I don't know what I did, if it's something I said! What in Agni's name did I do?" Aang cries, his fists balling on his bald head. If there was hair there, it would surely be ripped out by now.

Iroh doesn't answer right away; he only pushes Aang out of the kitchen and into the dining area of the tea shop before ushering him over to the stairs. "I'm now on break." Iroh informs before nudging Aang up the rest of the way to the loft upstairs.

Once they are back up in the loft, the muffled sound of sobs bouncing around the room is overbearing. An earsplitting crash of glass is heard over the muffled sobs, making Aang jump in his spot. Iroh takes off at a swift walk towards Katara's room, however, not before commanding Aang to stay put while he is gone.

Iroh disappears behind the corner, leaving Aang to decide whether or not he should follow his orders or not. Katara is upset and it's killing him inside not to know what's wrong. Worst of all, he has the hunch that _he _is the problem. He wants to know why though. Why, all of a sudden Katara is treating him like a virus. He can't think of anything he has done wrong, nothing comes to mind. That is until he remembers their fight at the Air Temple. Could she possibly still be upset over that? No, it can't be, she was perfectly fine a week ago when she was contently lying in his arms. So, why is she acting like this? Why is she tipping back and forth like a balance? Maybe it wasn't even him. Maybe, just maybe, it was someone else who had thrown her off -pushed her down. Sadly, Aang's having a hard time just convincing himself of that theory. Something he did set her off, or something said about him, something about _him_ has sent her tumbling out of control. Now, all he has to do is find out what that is and fix it. Pronto.

* * *

"I'm fine, Iroh, just leave me be. I need to work something's out with myself." Katara snaps at her uninvited guest while her feet work quickly at pacing the length of her small room. Her hands come up and tangles into her already-thrown lose brown hair. Unshed tears shine in her dark blue eyes that remain stagnant on the spot just in front of her working feet.

Iroh only lets a deep sigh fly into the now silent room before gently shutting the door. "Katara, what's bothering you?" He questions for the second time now. His eyes momentarily meets the white shards of what once was a tea kettle, scattered over the floor before glancing at Katara's bare feet. Definitely not a good mix.

The tribal girl stops-her body eerily still-before whipping her head around to face Iroh. One single tear slips onto her surprisingly pale cheeks. Her bottom lip begins to tremble and she sucks in a deep shaking breath. "He's done it Iroh." Is her only reply, no explanation following.

The pudgy man standing only a few strides from the door knows the person in which they are speaking of, but not his crime. "What did he do?"

"He's broken me. He's finally taken my heart and thrown it to the floor. We're on and off. One minute I think we are finally us again and the next…" Katara trails off while beginning her pacing again. "It's like when we first met, but the tables are turned. I'm now hopelessly in love with him, but he, well he's not. He pays me no mind, like I paid him no mind. It's like fate's cruel punishment!" Now a few more stubborn tears slip onto Katara's skin as she once again stops to face Iroh. "I just can't do it anymore though! My heart breaks a little more each day when he's around and I can't be wrapped up in his arms. I'm not in my game anymore either." Again, her feet start again like a mad flame on the floor. "I can't figure out my mother's riddle. I used to always be able to solve those, now I can't. My waterbending…well let's just say I'm lucky if I can get a stream of water to do as I instruct. But worst of all, I can't get him to love me. I can't find my old Aang in their anywhere. He's just…gone." For the last time, her feet halt. "His slate has been wiped clean, not even a smudge of his old self is there. And frankly, I'm done waiting for a hopeless cause. Nothing has worked, he's only gotten, what? Two memories, at the most? I'm done Iroh, I'm just done. Sokka and I are heading out for the South Pole tonight because I just don't have anything left in me to give. My heart was the last thing and I even managed to give every little piece of that up to Aang. So, now, I'm wiping_ my_ slate clean and I'm going to try my hardest to forget." And with that Katara points towards the door. "I would like to be left alone please. Now." She commands before turning her back, tears finally flooding her cheeks.

For a moment Iroh just stands there in shock, something that rarely effect's him. He takes a small step forward, ready to speak to her and give her comforting and wise words; however, she beats him to the punch. "I don't need any of your metaphors today, Iroh. I just want to be left alone." And with that she walks behind her dressing screen, arms wrapped tightly around her waist.

Quickly, Iroh leaves, knowing not to push Katara any farther. It just might end up pushing her closer to her edge than bringing her farther away.

* * *

Aang stands abruptly once Iroh sullenly walks into the room. He heard his name, once or twice, and is anxious to know why. He wrings his tattooed hands out over and over, awaiting Iroh to speak. "She's…" Iroh trails away, not daring to tell Aang about the conversation. He has a feeling Katara doesn't want Aang to know any of what she said. "Not alright." The firebender continues."

"Well I know that!" Aang exclaims, his arms flying high into the air. "I was hoping for an explanation as to why that is!"

Iroh clears his throat before motioning Aang to sit back down on the beaten, old couch of the living room. After Aang slowly descends into his seat, eyes never falling from Iroh's, the eldest then sits across in a stiff wooden dinning chair. "Now Aang, I know that this is difficult. Waking up and thinking your twelve again and finding out all of these things you can't remember, it's hard, it must be. And I know that you've been through a lot, however, you adapt very easily to change. You and I both know that." Aang nods with approval, knowing very well that he welcomes change most all of the time. "However, Katara is a different story. She only welcomes change if she is prepared for it. If something happens at the drop of a hat it's harder for her to adapt. She can't seem to welcome it. She's better with the smaller things, but the bigger life changing things…well that throws her off balance. She needs answers, and she needs comfort, something she rarely gets. She is a shift in the wind, constantly changing, even though she hates the very concept of it. She is not controllable, but tamable; you just have to make the right approach. I tell you this for a special reason that you will need for coming events. But before you make the correct approach, take a moment to be a shift in the wind. Open your heart and mind to past thoughts. Open yourself to your own change just how you do with the world." Iroh stands with a grumble before glancing at the Airbender's glazed over eyes. With one hopeful, lingering gaze, Iroh bounces back down the steps and back to work, leaving Aang with only his thousands of thoughts.

* * *

"Bye Suki, we will see you for the funeral right?" Katara questions, a fake smile plastered over her lips as she takes the warrior in her unwounded arm.

Suki nods once they step back. "Of course." She answers, not bothering to mask the sadness in her voice. She wraps her arms around herself while taking a full step away trying to heat her body despite the warm, humid, evening. Katara gives Suki a curt nod before stepping over to Toph, who sits lazily on the stone steps of the Jasmine Dragon.

"Well Sugar Queen, I didn't think you had it in you." She calls out; voice booming and echoing in the distance.

Katara rolls her eyes, foot tapping while expertly placing and impatient hand over her hip. "And what's that supposed to mean?" She bites.

Toph slowly rises from the stone, dusting her hands together in the process. "Leaving Aang and all. I didn't think you would actually follow through. 'Ya know, abandon him alone in this new world he's trying to figure out." Toph explains, her tone borderline condescending. She takes a few steps forward, towards a shocked Katara. "Are you even gonna' say goodbye. Or is he gonna' have to be told by one of us?"

Katara's face inflames with anger, eye twitching and hands balling. "How heartless do you think I am, Toph?" Katara exclaims her foot stomping in the dirt, causing a cloud of dust to puff up. "I wouldn't leave him without a goodbye."

Toph only snorts, looking off towards the side, towards the sunset that is unseen to her eyes, before locking her blind eyes back on Katara's throat. "Oh how thoughtful." She grumbles before placing a hand on her hip, unknowingly mirroring the tribal before her.

"Are you just going to insult me all night, or can I get a proper goodbye?" The waterbender snaps, eyes flaming.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Toph mumbles before roughly punching Katara in the right arm. "Bye, Sugar Queen." She states, voice monotone. Katara resists rubbing her now sore shoulder while mumbling a goodbye as well. She then stalks off and towards Iroh, watching Teo, Suki, and Sokka engage in conversation.

Katara stops in front of her good friend and throws her right arm around his shoulders in a genital hug. She spares her left arm-which is currently in a sling-by twisting her body awkwardly. The waterbender is ready to step away when Iroh whispers quietly into her ear, "He's in the back." Just like that, she's off, before her courage can leave her.

She doesn't acknowledge weaving through tables with flipped chair resting on the surface; or walking through the cluttered kitchen. The only thing that registers in her mind is stepping back out into the warm welcoming air. The tree's sway with the slight breeze in the air, letting some of the pink leaves fly away with it. Light from the setting sun has dropped to purple and blue glows. Katara steps into the strangely spiritual air, towards the one body figure she can see. They're sitting with a straight back facing her, shoulders moving up and down with their steady breaths, and even from the back she can tell they are seated in meditation stance.

With a shaking breath she steps towards him, sensing something different in his presents. Something, oddly familiar. Katara takes slow, quite steps towards him, so not to disturb him. "Hey, Katara." His smooth voice fills the vacant air suddenly.

Katara jumps, hand clutching her chest as she tries to slow her breathing. She can't remember the last time he could sense her presents. "H-How did you know it was me?" She asks, incredulous, before continuing her strides over to him.

Aang turns out of his meditation to look at her, really look at her. "I just did." He answers simply before standing. A smile is tugging at his lips and the light from it is shining through the still dimming light. The Airbender than takes a small step towards Katara, his smile growing even wider.

Something is defiantly different about him and Katara is trying desperately to place it. "Why do you seem different?" She questions while craning her neck closer to get a better look at his features. Nope, it isn't that. He still has his straight nose, newly chiseled jaw, somewhat thick eyebrows, alluring lips, those big sparkling grey eyes, that tattoo still marked his forehead beautifully. Maybe it's his slightly grown hair. Yeah, that's got to be it.

Aang shrugs, breaking Katara from her thoughts. "I don't know, I didn't think anything changed?" Aang says, almost as if a question to himself, before looking over his body.

Katara shakes her head before tugging her blue shall closer to her body as an unexpected shiver runs down her spine. "Must just be me then." She concludes out loud with a small smile. Aang only smiles back in response. Now with guilt falling heavy over her head, Katara turns to look past the one before her. Suddenly, she's not so up to saying goodbye. "Look, I'm leaving tonight Aang, for the Water Tribe. I just came to say goodbye." She squeaks.

The smile is instantly replaced with a broken expression that shatters anything left inside of Katara. Tears now prick at the back of her eyes and she is forced to hold the dam up. Although, every single second more that he continues to gaze at her with those huge broken orbs, it causes another crack to form. "Now," Katara chokes out, swallowing past the lump in her throat. "I know you won't want this, but I do. I need it, for closure."

In one swift motion, Katara steps up to Aang, places a gentle hand over his cheek, and rolls up on her toes, placing one soft kiss to his lips. Once her lips touch his, a spark ignites. And he wants to kiss her back, but his mind is overwhelmed. A _flood_ of memories rush over him. Opening his eyes from the iceberg and seeing beautiful blue staring back at him. Going penguin sledding, seeing the Air Temple with Katara and Sokka, training for Firebending and burning Katara, going to the fortune teller, Omashu with Bumi, riding mail carts, Meeting Jet, fighting Zuko, going to the North Pole, learning waterbending, going into the Avatar State, going to the Spirit world, the cave of two lovers, the great divide, finding Toph, learning Earthbending, Going to Ba Sing Se, running from Azula, getting struck by lightning, waking up, running away, doing the dance party, dancing with Katara, saving that village, kissing Katara during Day of Black Sun, Zuko joining their team, learning Firebending, going to that play, fighting the Fire Lord, Saving the world, kissing Katara at Ba Sing Se, going to all of those peace meetings, snuggling with Katara in bed, waterbending during the full moons, kissing her senseless, sparring with friends, traveling around the world with Sokka, Katara, and Toph. Everything is back; everything is right where it's meant to be. There isn't one memory that isn't here. The missing link has been found, and now everything has been put together like a large puzzle. Everything fits, everything goes.

Aang's eyes snap open ready to tell Katara. Ready to tell her how in love he is with her. How much he's missed her being his. But, all he sees is nothing. She isn't there anymore. He sucks in a deep breath, hand flying up to his bald head in panic. She's not here. She's not here. She's on her way back. Back to the Water Tribe. How long has she been gone? How is she getting there?

Instantly Aang takes off at a bolt, flying through the kitchen, into the deserted dining room and right when he's about to fling the door open, everyone comes waltzing in. They all stop in surprise, with wide eyes, save for Toph. "Whoa, Aang slow down. What's got you racing out the door?" Suki questions once relaxing.

Aang only hurriedly pushes past them, running out into the street. However, before he's out of ear-shot he calls over his shoulder, "I remember everything! I'm going after Katara!"

* * *

**Ok, I know, it's a bit short. Buuuuuuuuttttttt...IT FINALLY HAPPEND! AANG NOW HAS HIS MEMORY! It took forever I know, and, it was a crazy ride. Soo...was it worth it? Or was it dissapointing? I really want to know because right now I'm really hoping for allot of reviews. I hope I did good! This is how I've invisioned him getting his memory back for awhile now to so, yeah! I just hope you guys love it, and you all know the way to tell me! Review, Review, Review! Oh and don't forget, I have one more Chapter, then that's the end of this book! Kay love you all! :)**


	30. Ever After

**Here it is everyone. The final chapter of Devastation. Honestly, I'm so so sad to see it go. This was one of my first fanfictions and it has been so fun to wright. I love all of you who have subscribed, liked, and reviewed this at all during my writing. I can't thank everyone enough for helping me become a better writer. I love you all and please enjoy the last and final chapter of Devastation...**

**Disclaimer: Awe...come onnnn, it's the last chapter let me say I own it. No? Darn it. Fine...I don't own the amazing ATLA.**

* * *

**Chapter 30-Never Ever After**

Over whelming powerful sent in the air. Misty and muggy, a salty smell that is no longer sweet to her nose. The heat crashing down on her exposed shoulders causes salty sweat to drip along her spine, causing much displeasure. Beads of sweat tickle her brow and she slowly wipes it away. That's another nuisance, the heat –the humidity. But it's to be expected. The tropical clement of the equator is anything but forgiving. With a sigh -exhaling the entire wet from her lungs- Katara raises her gaze from the swirling clear blue water lapping up against the bow of the ship. Her fingers tighten around the sweltering metal guardrail. She welcomes the painful sting of the heat. Maybe the pain will ease her guilty conscious. Toph was right –her nagging thoughts were right. The instant she stepped foot onto this floating piece of metal her gut dropped. And it still hasn't stopped falling.

All Katara wanted when she left was for the hurt to stop; for the deep longing for _her _Aang to be back gone. She's never been one to tend to her own needs above others, but this time she has. Katara abandoned Aang, left him alone in the darkness of the courtyard –left him alone in his own darkness. Catering to one's own needs leaves a soul guilty, Katara is no exception. She can't shake the feeling of forgetting something –that something being Aang. But she can't go back now. That option was stripped once she stepped away from Aang. Her embarrassment is too strong to go back; her pride still grasped by a single thread holding it up won't allow it. She _can't_ will herself to apologize. She doesn't have the stomach for it.

Katara shakes her head, desperate to rid her judging thoughts. A glance at the sun hanging high above her head pushes her away from the guardrail. Her feet shuffle back before she whips around, her feet carrying her away. Someplace where the sun can't wear her down; someplace where the stench of salty ocean isn't an odor to her senses.

As soon as the bittersweet scent of liquor replaces the oceans stench, she collapses. Her knees buckle only to slam onto the dusty metal floors with a clank. The pain is dull in her racing mind. Tears fall onto her tinted-red cheeks. Her gasping for air clashes with her sobs. Katara doesn't bother with even attempting to wipe the salty liquid from her cheeks –the dimness in the room has benefits.

Katara falls back against a crate and the faint clattering of glasses echoes throughout the small storage cabin. The distressed waterbender curls her knees in against her chest, dropping her head between her legs and into her dry hands.

Why must Aang be a burden to her mind? Why must he fill her every thought? Everything she sees now is him. The clouds in the sky somehow hold his face in ether a perfect portrait or an abstract painting against a blue canvas. Voices cater to his own, filled with his tone, his laugh, and his words. Worst of all, everything that isn't him is bland. Food has no taste, so Katara refuses to eat. The world has no color, so she forces her head down. Words have no texture, therefore she has stopped listening. Love has no meaning, but that seems to be the only thing she continues to pay attention to. Couples roam around her like vultures waiting for a carcass. Men line around the corner waiting to attack her with their infamous questions –like a tigerdillo going for the kill. And no matter how desperate she becomes to escape there prejudiced eyes, she can't tear hers away.

"Please," Katara cries into her hands. "Please, Agni, help me! I can't do this anymore!"

* * *

The spirits never come to her rescue.

Her footfalls echo into the water's surface –making the still surface ripple– as she slowly walks down the ramp. White is everywhere, staining her deep blue eyes. The chill of home is nothing unfamiliar, and given different circumstances it would bring a smile to her lips. This time is different though.

A single snowflake dances in the breeze drifting by Katara's face as her boots crunch the snow underfoot. Her eyes follow it lazily until it crosses two smiling faces. Her father's chiseled features stare her in the eyes. A sympathetic smile stretches across her grandmother's face, causing her heart snap yet again. Both Katara's father and grandmother know of what has happened. Every last sentence, even the new not-so-fairytale ending has been told to them within the letters laced with her sorrow.

Forcing a smile through the obvious sadness, Katara meets her gran-gran's eyes. The older woman's lips move silently across the bay. Although there is a good distance between them, and the snow is beginning to fall, Katara can make out the lipped words. _I'm sorry_. The waterbender only shakes her head slightly, just a small movement. However, her grandmother sees it and instantly begins the walk over.

With tears now brimming in her eyes, the blue-eyed beauty steps into her grandmother's arms. Smells she has always intertwined with her mother fill her. Burying her head into her only motherly figure's shoulder, Katara holds back her sobs. Those can wait till they are within the privacy of their home. "Gran-Gran," She sighs into the bundled layers, her voice muffled to the ear. Tenderly, Gran-Gran strokes the top of Katara's head, smoothing down the loose hairs. The elderly woman whispers small, kind, words in her granddaughter's ear and she clings to her.

"Gran-Gran! Dad!" A loud breathless voice calls above the bustle of the crowd. Snow crunching loudly under large feet act as a rope pulling Katara back. She looks over her shoulder to find Sokka –bags flapping up and down at his sides– as he runs awkwardly towards them. Not caring for the contents of their bags, Sokka drops them to the ground. A dull crack sounds from one of the bags and Katara winces. The young warrior throws his arms around his father in a swift hug before moving on to his grandmother. He steps back, hands extended out, and an idiotic smile on his lips. "Now these are the faces of one I haven't seen for- Wait! Katara step away." Biting her inner cheek to keep from biting Sokka's head off, Katara stiffly steps to the side. "There! These are the faces I haven't seen for months!" Sokka cries before throwing himself again at Gran-Gran and their father.

Katara grumbles lowly before snatching up her bags in anger, a sneer on her features. A gentle hand lands on her shoulder as she begins walking towards thin smoke stacks from the now bigger tribe. She whips around, finding her father's eyes staring sadly down at her. Without a word he lifts one of her bags from her shoulder, slinging it over his instead. "Come on, let's get you two inside." His gruff voice is a melody to Katara's freezing ears. Quickly she tugs her hood on to escape from the chilling wind and falling snow of the South Pole.

* * *

"You've gotten some new books haven't you, Dad?" Katara questions, half-way in a daze as she runs her fingers along the many worn spines of the books. Dust continually flies away from the untouched books and flutters into the air.

Hakoda glances over his shoulder to his daughter, leaning forward on her legs curled under her and looking intently at the books along his small wooden bookshelf. With a smirk he turns back to his boiling pot over the fire and resumes stirring the green seaweed noodles. "Yes I did." He answers simply whilst watching the steam rise from the pot, mixing with the thin smoke from the fire.

Katara lets the conversation hang at that as she slowly pulls a newer looking book from the shelf. It looks so out of place, sitting between the countless worn, faded, and dusty covers. This spine is vibrant, red as a rose. The binding glints with polish and she can already tell it's never been opened.

It's heavy in her hands, and the front cover has a title etched neatly in gold at the top '_Avatar-The spirits_' She snaps the creaking binding shut again before throwing the book haphazardly back onto the shelf. No more Aang.

Tentatively she moves her gaze onward, searching for the perfect book, one that will not bother her thoughts with Aang. After another five minutes, she finds it. A binding that is literally falling apart and the color so faded she can't even recall what it is. This is _her _book. One that was years before Aang and the iceberg. The book that has comforted her, helped her, given her the love only a book can. Carefully she pulls it from the other books, gently taking it into her hands as if it is breakable glass. She tries to find the lost title of the book even though she knows it by heart. Sadly, it's too worn down.

Katara sighs contently, before sweeping off the blanket of dust on the spine and cover. She scoots across the floor to the edge of the cushioned animal skins Sokka is currently drooling on. A loud snore erupts from him causing Katara to jump slightly before turning to her book. Slowly she opens the cover, delighted to find the yellow pages looking nothing more than aged. Not a single word has faded into oblivion. And for the first time she smiles, a true honest smile.

The waterbender begins her trek into the many fairytales she knows practically by heart, the smile never wavering until she emerges deeper into the stories. But as her hands grip tightly to the books edges, eyes flickering over every word, teeth nibbling on her bottom lip, a curtain older woman can't help but smile. For once, she sees Katara as a child again; the child that she was before everything changed.

* * *

A gasp. Slamming the book shut. Running a hand through her loose hair. That's been the answer the entire time. How did she not see it before? How could she over look such an easy solution? Katara groans, breath shuttering with threatening tears. "I can't believe I didn't see it before." She hisses for only herself to hear. The tribal girl drops her head to her open palms, letting the reality sink in. Every second it gets more painful, to realize that she overlooked such an easy detail.

"A lover's kiss awakens the mind."

How could the story be forgotten until now, when it's too late? She had been given so many clues, hints, she should have seen before. Why didn't she?

One single tear trickles down her cheek, to the tip of her nose and there it dangles. Off the tip of her nose a sparkling tear hangs to the skin, reluctant to fall –until it does. Everything else happens in slow motion.

It falls to the floor, a single glint on the surface like a spark igniting in liquid. It crashes on the floor, breaking open and leaving a single wet spot on the animal skin beneath. However, just as the tear breaks open on the ground the door swings open letting in a cold blast of howling wind. Katara's head pops up from her hands to find snow swirling violently around a figure. However this figure isn't any figure, this figure is the one of Avatar Aang. Katara gasps, covering her mouth with her hand as if to stop it.

She watches Aang's eyes lock on her's for only a moment, his gaze _longing_? Without breaking their intense stare, Aang kicks the door and it slams shut. Now the only sound is the howl from the wind and an occasional sleep induced grunt from Sokka. Katara scrambles to her feet, eyes wide and unblinking. "Aang!" She exclaims, voice an octave higher than usual. "What are you doin-" But her words are cut short and she doesn't know how he moved so fast, but he did. Because now his lips are over hers, silencing her, pulling her closer. Warm hands are caressing her spine, constantly going up and down. That's when she realizes she isn't kissing him back, that he's doing all the work. Instantly Katara tilts her head, allowing better access to her lips whilst slinging an arm around his neck, letting the other dangle by her side. Slowly, reluctantly, Aang pulls away, just enough to rest his forehead to Katara's. Both of their panting breaths mingle as one and the world seems silent. Non-existent.

"I love you. I love you so, so much, Katara." He whispers frantically, pulling her ever closer to him. "I'm so sorry I put you though what I did."

Katara shakes her head merely an inch before speaking. "Aang it's fine. We can get through it together. I'm sorry I left."

A low chuckle passes the small space between them. "Katara, I can remember everything. I have all of my memories back. Every last one of them." He whispers as his thumb strokes circles over her cheeks.

Katara grins, tears freely falling. No warning was given, it just came from nowhere. "That makes me happier than you could ever imagine." She squeaks, voice cracking. She leans into Aang's hand as he begins to wipe the tears away. She smiles before correcting herself. "Actually, you are probably much happier than me. Having your memories back has to be amazing. After having to live through those horrible weeks, it must be amazing to not be confused."

Again Aang chuckles before pecking Katara lightly on the lips. "You're wrong." To say she doesn't look puzzled would be a complete lie. "There was one amazing perk."

"And what would that be?" Katara prods, lazily wrapping her other arm around Aang's neck.

"I got to fall in love with you all over again."

* * *

**So there we have it. The last chapter. Again thank you all so so much everyone for everything! I've loved all of your reviews and favorites and views on this story. It's really meant a lot to me! And hope to still see them too! Please, even though it's the last chapter, leave a review. I love you all. Thanks again and I hope you enjoyed this book, and trust me...I won't be stopping writing anytime soon. So keep a look out for more stories by me! Please let me know your thoughts on the whole book and leave them in a review. Thank you guys! :) Again I love you!**


	31. Devastation to Tragedy

**Surprised?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA**

* * *

**Devastation to Tragedy **

"Princess, what will you have us do?" A small rather pudgy man questions from around the dimly lit room.

The Princess adjusts her burning arm by her side trying to fight away the pain. She will not wear a sling in front of anyone. It will cause her to look weak. And the weak are made for target practice.

She purses her lips. A sour and bitter look sharpening her features in the orange glow of a single lantern. The dripping of water falling off the rugged walls brings dampness to the groggy air. A dampness that sets her nerves on edge. "Yakone, are you strong enough to bloodbend?" She snarls, ignoring the other's question.

Yakone glances at her wickedly for only a moment before his eyes dart towards the pudgy man. His pupils dilate to the point that they have almost disappeared into the iris. The man stiffens, his grip on the tables edge tightening to the point of whitened knuckles. His chubby face shows his pain and his practically non-existent lips are curled into a snarl revealing his yellow teeth. Continually he gasps for air as it's squeezed from him. Suddenly, he drops back to the floor, wheezing and coughing. Yakone yet again glances at the princess only this time an evil grin on his face.

"I want to deploy as soon as possible. I want to hit her –them– where it hurts the most. The South Pole is our next battle ground." She speaks evenly, as always. "Well don't stand around like a bunch of idiots, start preparing. And someone get me maps of the South Pole. Now!" She demands.

They all bow quickly, saying their hast fear driven words in unison. "Yes, Princess Azula."

* * *

**Maybe Devastation isn't over. Maybe there will be a sequel. Be on the look out for the second book TRAGEDY coming soon. **


End file.
